Bleeding Blue Fire
by zutara4evr
Summary: Katara and her family are taken into the Fire Nation during a raid, With Hakoda fighting in the war and no idea of his family's disappearance. If Katara and her family are in the Fire Nation, who will ever find Aang, and bring peace to the world?ZUTARA
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND FANFICTION ONLY!**

**Ok readers I should probably tell you that the story begins a few minutes before the raid on the Southern Water Tribe when Katara was a little girl…. Also in this story, Hakoda (Katara and Sokka's father) left 2 weeks earlier to fight in the war with others. Well, let's begin! I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Katara**_

I picked up a heap of snow, and launched it at Sokka's face. I giggled playfully as he toppled over in the snow piles. Suddenly, black stuff started falling from the sky. Then Gran-Gran came running to us, all worried and scared.

"Children, we must leave now! A raid is about to happen! We will go to our hide-away shelter in the farther caps. They're quite far, so we must be quick. Take my hand. No questions!"

Just as Sokka and I placed our hands in Gran-Gran's, a whole bunch of ships docked in on the shore, and the men of the village came sprinting with their weapons to meet them.

"Come! We must hurry!"

"But I'm a warrior, Gran! Let me fight!" Sokka cried.

"Sokka, you are way too young! Now stop talking, and run!"

By the time we made it to the center of the village, fire benders made their way in. As Gran-Gran cleverly kept us by her side, Sokka became concerned when we passed our house.

"Gran, what about mom?"

"Oh my! Kya!" Gran looked at the house, and saw me burst in the doors.

"Katara! NO!"

When I ran in, there was a man hovering over my mama, who sat calmly on the floor.

"Just tell me who the last waterbender is, and we'll leave your village in peace."

"There are no more waterbenders. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago."

I looked at mama with confused eyes. "What are you talking about mama? I'm a waterbender!"

Mama gasped, and the man turned to face me.

"So you're the last waterbender? How cute" he said as he held my chin in his big, leathery hands. "You take your hands off of her, you MONSTER!" yelled mama.

Just then, Sokka came running in, followed by Gran Gran.

"Kya!" Gran called.

"Get away from my sister!" Sokka yelled as he threw his boomerang at the mans' vest.

He looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "We'll take the girl-" "NO!" Kya cut the man off. "Take me, instead!" "Oh, I intend to; All of you."

The man picked me up and grabbed mama's hand, which held Sokka's, which was in Gran Gran's. He led us out of our home, to the village center. "We've got the bender! Move out!" All of the troops then stopped bending, and casually started watching back to their ships. We were boarded on the large, middle ship.

The man locked us in a small room that had one bed, and a little lantern in the corner. "You will eat at sundown" the man said as he walked away.

I crawled over to my mama and laid on her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair. I glanced over at Gran, who had the same expression as mama.

"Mama…..what's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"I don't know, dear." I saw a small tear form in her eye.

"What about dad?" Sokka chimed in.

"I don't know, dear."

The tear finally came rolling down mama's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Zuko**_

I walked down the halls towards the kitchen. I was so hungry! In the kitchen, I overheard two guards talking:

"Can you believe it? We've finally done it!"

"Yep. I can't wait to see the look of that peasant bender! HA!"

"Maybe they'll bend the Fire Lord's soup into his mouth!

The two men chuckled, but I was confused. What bender where they talking about? Suddenly, I heard little shoes pattering on the floor.

"Oh, Zuzu! You might want a heads up. Mai is going to be really mad if you start hanging around the little water bender when she arrives. So if you don't want Mai to go on this big depression phase, I suggest you stay away."

"WHAT BENDER?"

"Dad and grandfather planned a raid to find the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They found her, and it turns out she's around our age."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Let's just say when dad goes to meetings, I pay more attention then he does."

"You eavesdropped?"

"I just said I call it paying attention! Dum-Dum…"

"Stop calling me that! I'm going to the pond. Mother will know more about this."

"No she won't. She has no clue on what's about to happen."

I ran out of the kitchen, leaving Azula standing there with a smirk on her twisted face. As I ran through the main hallway, I noticed movement outside of the palace window. A large carriage surrounded by guards was heading towards the palace. I forgot all about my mother and watched the carriage. Finally, it came to a halt, just outside of the palace gates. Out of the carriage, emerged a beautiful little tan girl. She had long dark hair and piercing sapphire eyes. She must be the bender. What looked the girl's mother stepped out next followed by a boy who looked a bit older than the girl. An elderly woman was the last person on the carriage.

As I watched the bender and her family walk through the gates, I felt someone sneaking up behind me. I turned to find my mother, also watching the little girl and her family.

"What is going on here?" I heard her mumble as she quickly strutted to the throne room.

"Ozai! What's going on? Why is a little water tribe girl here?"

"She is the last Southern Bender"

"So what were you going to do with her?"

"Find a master from the North, and train her. She'll be the Fire Nation's secret weapon"

"Ozai, if you take her to war you cannot expect her to help take out her own people!"

"Of course the Southern Tribe will be left alone"

"But you cannot use her like that!"

"FINE! You care about her so much, YOU take care of her! Leave now, and go greet your new peasant daughter!"

"With pleasure!"

I hid behind the column as mom retreated from the room. I quietly followed. The guards were halfway to the royal palace doors when mother and I reached them.

" The water tribe is in my responsibility by orders of my husband. Release them into my care." Mother was always good with people.

The eyes of the little water bender locked with mine, and I noticed a faint blush on her tan cheeks. I broke the gaze when I noticed Azula behind me.

"I warned you to stay away, Zuzu. Now Mai's going to kill you!" She whispered in my ear; and she ran through the hallways towards the pond.

"Azula!" I called as I ran after her. "Azula, stop! Mai isn't my girlfriend, so she can't get mad! And I don't like the little water tribe girl like that! Azula!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Katara**_

As mama talked with the woman, I noticed a tall pale boy beside her. He looked almost as old as Sokka. I think he saw me staring, because he stared, too. His eyes were a goldish color…..like amber. Suddenly, a girl came behind him and whispered something in his ear that made him chase after her.

"Azula! I don't like the little water tribe girl like that! Azula!" was all I heard him say. Those words made me feel that he was a mean to avoid.

"Katara, come. Ms. Ursa is showing to our room now" mama said looking down on me.

"Katara is a very pretty name, Kaya. Say, if it was ok, I'd like my son to show your children around. I think you'll be here for a while, and I want it to be a comfortable stay."

"I think Katara and Sokka would love that! Thank you Ursa. You're making us feel quite welcome."

"You're too kind, Kaya. Here is your room. Two master beds, and a bathroom is just down that hall." The lady bent down to face me and Sokka. "My son will be here soon to show around. While I find him, I'll fetch you all some new clothes." She closed the door with a slight CLICK.

Mama turned to face Gran-Gran, who was on the bed rubbing her poor ancient feet. "Mother, I'm going on a tour around the palace with Ursa when she returns. Care to join us?"

"I don't want to go on a palace tour. I WANT TO GO HOME! I'm not staying here, Kaya. I don't belong here."

"Mother, where are you going to go? We aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

Just then, Ursa returned with red, gold, and black dresses. They were very pretty, and Sokka had a suit looking thing. After we were all dressed, Ursa guided a boy into the room. The same boy who said he didn't like me. Oh, great, This should be fun.

"Katara, Sokka. This is my son, Zuko. Zuko is 10 years old. Isn't that around your age, Sokka?" Ursa asked, her brown eyes warm and gentle. "Umm….I'm turning 10 soon." "Great! I'm sure you all will be good friends in no time! Go on and have fun. And Zuko, if you run into Azula and her friends, introduce them please. Come, Kaya. We will go and begin our own tour!"said Ursa, and they headed in the other direction.

The boy named Zuko stopped walking and turned to face us.

"Umm…hi. I'm Zuko. What are your names again?"

"I'm Sokka."

"And I don't like you. Continue with the tour, please" I said in a harsh, firm voice. Zuko looked at me with confused, amber eyes.

"What did I do? We just met!"

"You said you didn't like me."

Zuko blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It won't happen again. I say a lot of ridiculous things when my sister makes me mad."

My eyes widened. "So you DO like me?"

"Umm…On with the tour!" Zuko grabbed my hand, and lead Sokka and I through the big, long halls. His hand was warm and soft. They gave me a tingly feeling inside of my tummy. Mama calls them Butter-bees, like the kind you see hanging around a butter-bee nest. Only, these butter-bees aren't real. You just feel them when you really like someone. Mama says she had butter-bees when she met dad…

"Here we are" Zuko said, stopping my train of thought. "This is the pond area. Over there is my sister and her friends. Mother wants you to them. Still holding my hand, Zuko lead us towards the three girls. One was cart-wheeling, and another just sat and watched her, like she was bored. The third girl that looked like she was waiting for us I recognized. That must have been Zuko's sister: Azula.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS I AM GOING TO POST A CHAPTER EVERYDAY...STAY TUNED FOR A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4:**

**_ZUKO_**

I never noticed how pretty her hair was...maybe I do like her...

**_Katara_**

"Mom. what's wrong?"

"Gran-Gran! She's gone! She tried to run! I don't know where she is!"

_**Narration**_

In this chapter, the kids go on an adventerous mission to find Gran-Gran...but what if somebody already found her? who will fall for who? And dont think this the end of 'Bleeding Blue Fire' its only the begging! CHAPTER 4 COMING TO U 2MORROW!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Split POV'S **_

_**Zuko POV**_

As I continued to lead Katara and Sokka to the others, I noticed Mai glaring at me. I didn't realize I was still holding Katara's hand. I released it, and cleared my throat.

"Azula, Ty Lee…Mai…this is Katara and her brother Sokka. Mother thinks we should all…um…play together."

"Ooooo! He's cute! What's your name? Sokka?" Ty lee said, standing on her hands. Sokka blushed. "Umm…yea." Ty lee gazed into Sokka's eyes as she lands swiftly on her feet. "This should be fun! And it looks like Zuko and uh…Katara have something going on, too. I saw you holding hands!"

Before I could answer, Kaya, the water tribe mother came walking towards us with mother.

"Supper is prepared" mother said as she patted my head. "You've done a great job showing our guests around, Zuko. Thank you."

_**Katara POV**_

"Everyone is already is all ready waiting for us in the diner room" Mama said, finishing Ursa's sentence. "Katara, Gran is still in the room. Go get her please? We'll meet you in the diner hall."

"But mama, I don't know how to get back to the room! Or the diner hall!"

"Zuko will guide you. Won't you, dear?" Ursa looked at Zuko with her warm eyes.

"Yes, mother. C'mon, Katara." He grabbed my hand, and we started running.

_**Zuko POV**_

Every now and then as Katara and I ran, I looked back to see if she was stumbling behind. The way her hair danced in the wind was amazing…And I never really noticed how pretty her hair was…maybe I do like her…

"Right here! Here's your room" I said trying to push the other thoughts out of my mind…but I couldn't resist when her big blue eyes silently thanked me. I watched her as she went in and thought, 'Hmm…a waterbender…'

_**Katara POV**_

I walked in to find Gran-Gran. When I entered the room, I saw Gran searching for something.

"Gran" I said quietly. My little voice startled her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Dinner is ready, and mama sent me to get you."

"Oh dear, I wasn't scared. I just didn't expect to see you here! Come. Let us eat now" Gran lightly shoved me out of the room, where Zuko was waiting. "Follow me" he said. Surprisingly, he didn't grab my hand.

_**~During Dinner~**_

_**Gran-Gran(Kanna) POV**_

I sat at the table and watched my grand children eat. After one day in this wretched place, they've become accustomed to it. They act as if these are the good people! How dare my own family become apart of the Fire Nation! But as I told Kaya before, I'm not staying here.

"Please, excuse me. I must run to the royal restroom" I said casually getting up from the table. "Of course, you are excused" replied Ursa.

Little did they know, I was going somewhere, but it wasn't the bathroom. I was going somewhere, and I wasn't coming back.

_**~One Hour Later~**_

_**Katara POV**_

After dinner, mama suggested I go back and play, while she go talk to Gran. So I did. Zuko and I played at the pond and he showed me how to feed the turtleducks. After that fun day, I found my way back to the room. When I opened the door, I found mama sitting on the right side bed, crying.

"Mom. What's wrong?"

"It's Gran-Gran! She's gone! She tried to run! I don't know where she is!"

My eyes got big and wide with fear.

_**Gran-Gran(Kanna) POV**_

Sure, I feel bad about leaving like this, but they should feel bad for betraying our tribe! I had scurried out of the palace during dinner, and wandered around in a far away alley. It was too dangerous there so I traveled back and stayed in a forest right beside the palace. It was sundown. Trees and darkness surrounded me. Besides the toad-crickets chirping, it was complete silence…until I heard a loud SNAP! Someone behind me had stepped on a twig.

_**Iroh(Uncle) POV**_

"My, my, isn't this strange? Although finding a beautiful woman in a forest isn't a misfortune at all" I said in my calm tone.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Iroh, the uncle of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. I'm here because I like my tea to be the best, and the best tea leaves are in the Choa Ming Forest, which we are in, now."

The woman had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You are the son of Fire Lord Azulon…you have power?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Are you the same as your father and brother? Do you wish for the Fire Nation to rule all?"

"No. I am against the war."

"Come with me, Iroh. I cannot do this alone. I want to go back to my tribe, and help the two remaining good cultures prepare for battle to end the war. And more importantly, I need to find my son in the war, and get my family out of here! Prove me something, Iroh. Prove to me that not all Fire Nation people are bad. Come with me. Help me."

As the woman spoke, I thought of my son Lui Ten…he could lose his life in the war, and so could this woman's son…

"I will help you…but what is your name?"

"Kanna. I am the water bender's grandmother." I took her hand in mine and repeated her name; it sounded like the sweet essence of a whiff of Jasmine tea.

"Kanna."

_**~Narration~**_

**Recap: Kaya&Katara**

These two southerners think that their Gran is missing.

**Recap: Iroh&Kanna**

Not only has Iroh agreed to sail back to the south with Kanna, but he may be falling for her too.

**Recap: Sokka**

Last time we saw this little guy, he was being introduced to Ty lee. In Gran's POV, she mentioned her grandchildren at dinner, so where did he go after dinner?

_**Sokka POV**_

"So, same time tomorrow?" Ty lee said, her gray eyes sparkling. "Sure" I replied, as she waved 'goodbye'. As I headed back to the room, I thought about how glad I was that I decided to play with Ty lee after dinner. I would've kept on thinking, but I saw Katara's worried face come running towards me.

"What's the matter?"

"Gran disappeared!"

"WHAT?"

"And we're going to find her!"

"Katara, we're only kids! And not even big ones at that! You're only eight!

"So? C'mon! We have to find Zuko. He'll know someone who can help us."

My little sister ran out of the pond area, and through the palace halls, hoping she'd find Zuko. Finally, she bumped into him, coming down a very large corridor. "Katara?" Zuko looked confused. "Zuko! My grandma is missing! Please say you know someone who can help us look for her?"

"My uncle is the only person I know of…but he's not in the palace. He's in a forest beside the palace picking tea leaves."

"Can you take us to him?"

"Well…we'd have to get through the gates and a steep hill…"

"We can do it" I finally chimed in.

"I thought you said we were just kids, Sokka" Katara said mockingly.

"Who cares what said!"

"No one! Let's go!" teased Zuko.

_**Zuko POV**_

I knew I shouldn't risk getting them and myself into trouble, but I didn't want to disappoint Katara. In silence, I lead us through the royal palace doors. The hard part was getting through the gates without being seen by guards. Suddenly, I had a plan. After explaining it to Sokka and Katara, it was time to put the plan into action. There were three night duty guards: two by the levers that opened the gates, and one sitting a good distance behind them.

The plan was to have Katara bend the water in the sitting guard's cup to spill on him. After that guard would leave to change, I would disguise my voice to sound like a guard, and say that Fire Lord Azulon requested their presence. Then Sokka would quickly close the doors and Katara and I would pull the levers.

The plan worked, and as we made our way to the forest, we saw two figures moving around in front of us.

_**Katara POV**_

"Zuko! I'm scared! What's moving around?" I said shaking.

"I…don't know…wait….is that…..Uncle?"

Suddenly, an elderly looking man stepped out from behind a bush.

"Zuko? What are you doing out of the palace? And at this hour?"

"My friend's grandmother is missing. Can you help them find her?"

"Katara? Sokka?" said a voice behind another bush. Out stepped Gran-Gran.

_**Gran-Gran POV**_

After I explained to the little ones my plan, I kissed their heads and begged them not to tell Kaya, just let her know I was safe. Iroh and I were to leave at dawn. I wondered how long the trip would take…but just as I told Kaya before, I WASN'T STAYING HERE….


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait, I ran it some really deep writer's block, and it took a long time to write this chapter, please read and review. Reading what you have to say keeps me interested in my stories. Sadly, I didn't participate in Zutara Week 2010, but maybe next year. [=**_

_**Written: July 1, 2010-July 29, 2010**_

_**Posted: July 29, 2010  
**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Katara's POV**_

A few days had passed since Gran-Gran's leaving. Mama had been in shock when we told her, but she understood her mother well, and knew of her stubbornness. But everything went back to normal. Everyday was the same. Wake up. Eat. Practice bending with mama. Walk around and wait for Zuko to come back from class. When he did, we played until sunset. Everyday was the same. This was my usual time to practice my bending with mama, but she never appeared in the garden. I looked down the hallways to see if she was coming, but no one was there. Mama probably had another surprise meeting with Lady Ursa. I sat on a large stone and sighed. Suddenly I heard feet shifting in the grass. I turned to see Lady Ursa behind me. Mama wasn't with her. Maybe it wasn't a surprise meeting that held mama.

"What's wrong, little one?"

"When Zuko leaves for school, I usually practice my bending here with my mama, but she is no where to be found…" I dropped my head as I said "…and now I'm bored." Lady Ursa laughed at my boredom, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mother is actually at the royal school. She wants to get you enrolled. Even though this isn't the South, you still need an education." After Lady Ursa stopped talking, mama walked out onto the garden, holding up her beautiful crimson dress, just as Lady Ursa had done.

"Katara, my dear, we must hurry. Come with me quickly" Mama said, smiling. "There is a student uniform in our room on the bed. Change quickly, and meet me back here." I quickly rushed into the room and hung the casual Fire nation robe on a hook. The uniform was very pretty, silky, and of course, red. I wondered if I would see Zuko if I was going to his school…

_**Kaya's POV**_

"Lady Ursa, do you think the others will…you know…pick on her?" I didn't want my little Katara hurt and bullied in this retched place. Although, Ursa seemed to kind to EVER be Fire Nation…

"I'm quite unsure. Children are unpredictable these days…but I have made sure that she will be in Zuko's class. Zuko will watch over her. I'm sure of it."

I nodded in agreement, as I saw Katara running towards me. She waved Lady Ursa goodbye, and we headed to the class. I wondered how a nation this cruel and barbaric could ever look so…nice. Perhaps not all Fire Nation were bad, just the ones who insisted on war. But by just looking around, no one would ever think that this nation would be evil and malicious. Don't get me wrong, it hurt, what they had done to her family, and burning everything in their path, but I had to admit…the Fire Nation was a pretty nice place…

_**Zuko's POV**_

"Fire Lord Azulon was a great man. He was skilled, and patient with his actions. He never-" I tuned the old man out and began to think about how boring this class was. It was even more boring because the only they talked in history today, was his grandfather. It was the anniversary of his grandfather's death. It would be 2 years ago today, when he died in his sleep. I think I was about to fall asleep. They weren't telling me anything I didn't know! Just as I thought this class would go on forever with nothing better to do, she walked in.

She was followed by Ms. Kaya. Professor Lao stopped talking immediately, as Ms. Kaya whispered something in his ear.

"Very well" he says, sternly looking at Katara. "Class, we have a new student. This is Katara, of the Southern Water tribe. You will treat her as a normal Fire Nation citizen. Young Prince Zuko, by orders of Fire Lady Ursa, Katara is placed under your responsibility." He gestured for Katara to come and sit by me, and she did just that. As she sat down, she smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Professor Lao started back up on Grandfather, and this time I wasn't bored. Katara was sitting right next to me. How could I be bored?

_**Katara's POV**_

Zuko seemed pretty happy to see me. He smiled when I smiled, but that was just typical Zuko… Maybe he was just acting friendly. Yes, Zuko was being friendly. Even though I've only been here for a week, Zuko and I were really good friends. I was happy with that thought.

The History class went by pretty quickly, and when the bell rang, I had no idea where to go.

"Hey, you're in my classes, so you'll follow me, okay?" said Zuko pulling me from the other direction. I blushed from my embarrassment of not knowing where to go. "Oh. Okay." I replied, trying to sound casual, and not humiliated. He laughed a little, and we entered the next class, math.

To my surprise, Zuko was really good at math. He always found a way to make the problem easier for himself by making it seem like something in real life. He related things to his family, like crown prince Ozai buying a really big ship and the extra tax, or his Uncle merely buying tea, and haggling for the better buy. Wow, I never knew he was that good… The math was over quickly too. Next, was lunch. Mama had packed me a lunch before we left. In the cafeteria, everyone stared at me. Some were whispering mean things that I couldn't quite hear. Then one of the boys came running up to me. I was afraid he would push me, so I shielded myself with my paper bag. He snatched the bag and kept running. He looked about Zuko's age.

"Hey! Give it back! That's my lunch!" I yelled at the running boy.

"Aww you want your lunch back?" he said in a cooing, but teasing voice.

"WELL TAKE IT BACK!" the boy yelled and threw the bag lunch at me. It busted, and scattered all over my clothes, and in my hair. Everyone started to laugh. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes. The boy walked over to me and looked into my tear-filled eyes.

"Aww baby gonna cry now?" he joined in the laughter and pushed me down. That time I didn't shield myself. I ran into the hallway to find the bathrooms to wash up. The boy followed me, this time with another boy. I ran as fast as I could, but I didn't know where I was going. I ran to a grassy area which lead to a pond. The two boys caught up quickly and pushed me straight into the pond. Thankfully it wasn't deep. I was just about to whip out a lash of water, until I had seen they were both on ground, shaking in fear. "Your highness, we were just taking out the trash" he said with a nervous smirk. Zuko looked down on the boy. "You're not going anywhere."

_**Zuko's POV**_

I looked at Katara, her covered in food, weary from running, and soaking wet. I picked up the boy and pushed him back down. Hard. I scowled at the other boy, which meant a warning to run. He took his warning and ran. The other boy, still lay on the grass, crying.

"Please your majesty! It's just a stupid water peasant! We weren't going to hurt her!"

"You threw food on her, made her run in fear and pushed her into a pond! That's hurt enough! And she's not just a water peasant! She's my best friend." The boy looked at me in awe at that last part. He jumped up and ran. I walked over to help Katara out of the pond.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she coughed up a little water.

"Did...did you really mean that?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

"Mean what, exactly?"

"About me…being your best friend?"

"Of course I did, Katara." I smiled at her.

I helped her up, and watched as she bended the water out of her clothes, and hair. When she was done, I grabbed her hand and we started back to the halls.

"Wait." She said still in the grassy pond area.

"What is it?" I asked.

She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me, and you're my best friend, too." She beamed at me and I felt the blood slowly go to my cheeks. She blushed too, and me and my best friend made our way back to class.

_**Soooooo what do you think? I know it's not much but for a while with the writers' block, the story grew less interesting to me, but I've found it again! I'm back! [= I'm also going to start a different Zutara story soon! Don't lose faith in me, readers! I have returned! Please Review! Reading what you think helps me better my writing! And btw, Iroh and Kanna will be back in chapter 6 so don't worry! [=**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVENT LOST FAITH IN ME! PLEASE KEEP READING![=**

**Ok I realize now that I should've been putting this in every chapter so yea…better late then never.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "ATLA" IF I DID…NO ONE WOULD KNOW WHAT KATAANG WAS.**

**Chapter 6**

**Written: August 2, 2010-August 4, 2010**

**Posted: August 4, 2010**

_**Hakoda's POV**_

The land of Whale-tail Island was peaceful and calm. I don't know why they put us on patrol here. No Fire Nation ships were ever seen around here. It feels like I left my family for nothing. They're probably in our tent right now, eating blubbered-seal jerky. And I bet Sokka's hogging it all. I laughed at my son's greediness. I really did miss them…

"Uh, Chief Hakoda, you have a scroll from the tribe," the messenger said handing me scroll. I nodded, and he dismissed himself. I looked at the scroll, surprised it wasn't from my family. It was from the mother of Katara's best friend.

_Chief Hakoda,_

_ I have terrible news. Your family was taken away in a raid. They were escorted to the Fire Nation immediately. I have no knowledge where they are now, I just know that Kanna escaped, and is on her way home with a Fire Nation General who plans to help her stop the war. The villagers are afraid that another raid will occur. We need more men here to protect the women and elderly. Please say you'll come home._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ilkara_

I looked up from the parchment, eyes full of tears and rage. "MEN! Turn the ship around! We're heading back to the South."

-OOO-

_**Gran-Gran (Kanna's POV)**_

I felt the cold breeze against my face, and instantly knew we were getting closer. Ah, I missed this coldness. It was relaxing to me. I still think it was extremely nice of Iroh to help me. Just by saying 'yes' he already proved to me that there was good in the Fire Nation, and together, him and I would make the Fire Nation all good and nice again. I turned around quickly from the rail of the ship to hear footsteps.

"It is a lovely evening for tea, don't you think?" asked a smiling Iroh, with a large teapot in his hands.

"Of course, it is." He nodded and gestured for me to sit on the pillow across from him.

"I just talked to the captain. We'll be arriving in 2 days. The ship isn't used to waters as cold as these, that being the reason why we're getting there so late."

"It's fine. We've been traveling for a week. I can wait 2 more days. As long as we're getting there." He nodded again and held up his teacup. "To the good of the South Pole!" He chanted, surprisingly, I said: "To the good of the Fire Nation!" We clicked our cups against one another and sipped simultaneously.

-OOO-

_**Katara's POV**_

It just wasn't fair. I have to go to a regular royal school, but Sokka, MY BROTHER SOKKA, gets to go to a warrior training school! NO FAIR! I'M A WATERBENDER FOR PEET'S SAKE! ALL HE DOES IS JUST SWING HIS BOOMERANG AROUND AND HE THINKS HE'S THE BADDEST OF THE BAD! COME ON! I mean benders should DEFINITELY go to that school if it's teaching you to fight! I should go talk to mama about this! She'll know what to do. But seriously, is a 9 year old not good enough to fight with a 10 ½ year old? Yep, I said 9. I turned 9 a few days ago. I got a few good gifts…a new Fire Nation dress from Lady Ursa, a hand-carved water tribe necklace from mama, a carved bear from Sokka, and a red and blue bracelet from Zuko…BUT SOKKA GETS A WARRIOR SCHOOL FOR HIS BIRTHDAY? Humph! I knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Come in." I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Katara! Hi sweetie, is everything ok?" Mama asked, smiling wider than usual.

"Umm… I was just wondering…how come Sokka gets to a fighting school but I don't! It's not fair, mama! I'm a good bender! Really good! You know that! And-" Mama put a hand up to silence me.

"You are not going to that school because it is a WARRIOR training school. You are not a warrior. You are bender. Lady Ursa has found masters from the Northern Water tribe to train you. When they arrive, you will receive personal classes from them, understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I got so upset."

"I understand, but I don't think you'll be the one upset anymore…"

_**Sokka's POV**_

It just wasn't fair. How could Katara, MY BABY SISTER, be put in a better training school then me! ME! Sokka, a fearsome (and devilishly handsome) 10 ½ year old warrior! I mean really! COME ON! But then again I understand why. She's a bender…a good one at that. Maybe I shouldn't get so mad, but with Ty Lee gone on vacation, I have no one to play with. I feel lonely. I should go play with Katara or Zuko, but they're in school. My class doesn't start for another hour. Maybe I'll play with that other girl…what's her name…Mai.

-OOO-

_**Zuko's POV**_

I really enjoy having Katara in class with me. She makes everything fun. She passed another note to me:

_After this class, we ditch and go to Li and Lo, right?_

I wrote back:

_Unfortunately, haha _

Li and Lo were the strictest teachers in the entire Fire Nation. Maybe the entire world. When Katara stopped giggling, I realized professor Lao stopped talking. There was a girl standing in front of the class. Her hair was short, and an extreme color of light brown. It stopped at her shoulders, and her bangs pushed back so you could see the highlights in her big, golden eyes. She was actually really pretty…and really familiar…

"What is your name?" Professor Lao asked in the same tone he asked Katara a week and a half ago.

"I am Scarlet," she answered quietly looking down at the floor.

"Pick up your head, child. You are the daughter of a general; I suggest you act like it. You were sent to this royal academy to learn, not to slop. You will sit behind Kea Lon. Kea Lon! Raise your hand."

The girl named Scarlet walked over to the boy, and took the seat behind him as instructed. Kea Lon sat a few seats ahead of me, on the other side of the class. If Scarlet looked up to her right, she'd see me. I sat all through the class period watching Scarlet. She looked oddly familiar. Her name was familiar. I sat and thought how I could possibly know her. And then it hit me. Literally. Katara had wacked me with a book.

"OW! Katara! What was that for?"

"You zoned out."

"I was thinking really hard about something."

"What's the something?"

"I think I know the new girl."

_**Katara's POV**_

I KNEW IT! Zuko DID like the new girl! I saw the way he watched her. He definitely liked her. I am Zuko's best friend. I should help him win the girl. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I'd talk to her during recess. Yes, but without Zuko. He'd try to stop me. I looked over at Scarlet. One Fire Prince coming up, Sweet Cheeks. I laughed quietly and evilly. I felt Zuko nudge me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Nothing," I replied, and I grinned at my own sneakiness.

-OOO-

_**Narrator POV**_

Sokka found Mai sitting under a tree in the garden. He started to walk up to her, but a small wall of wire caught him off guard. He fell back and frantically looked around. He saw Azula, Zuko's weirdo sister, in the tree, laughing. As the Fire cleared away, Sokka stood up and glared at her.

"Hi, Sokka! This is a surprise to see YOU here. Surely you know Ty Lee is on vacation, so why even confront us?" Azula said as she sat up on the tree branch, and looked at her nails. That was really getting annoying for Sokka.

"I know, and Katara and Zuko are at school, so decided to roam around a bit. Problem?"

"Yes," she said as she leaped from the branch, and landed gracefully on her feet. "We don't want you to be here. Mai and I have some very important business to take care of."

"What business could you two possibly have? You're only 9! By the way, I'm older than you. You have no right to boss me around!" Azula's eyes widened in anger. She slowly walked up to Sokka and stared him down.

"Oh yeah? Well I am the princess. I have every right to boss you around. You are my loyal subject. YOU obey ME!" She whispered quietly.

"Azula, you are nothing more but a 9 year old princess, and a mean one at that." Sokka and Azula looked up to see Lady Ursa in the doorway of the garden. Azula quickly stepped back from Sokka and batted her eye lashes.

"Oh hi, mommy! We were just showing Mai a play that Sokka and I rehearsed. What did you think?" Azula smiled and batted her lashes some more. The Fire Lady didn't fall for Azula's pretend sweetness.

_**"I think it's time we had a talk, young lady," Lady Ursa said as she grabbed Azula by the arm and pulled her out of the garden.**_

_**Sokka's POV**_

Finally! That crazy girl was gone. I guess I should go talk to Mai, now. She remained silent through the entire event…I would've never been able to do that. I walked up to the tree, and she looked up at me.

"What do you want?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

"I wanted to play a game or something. You want to join in?"

"No thanks. I'm content with my tree."

I started to walk away. Well it was worth the shot.

-OOO-

_**Katara's POV**_

I walked out onto the play ground, searching for Scarlet. I didn't see her during lunch at all. Where could she be? Finally, I spotted her on the swings, by herself. I walked up to her, and sat in the empty swing. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Katara."

"Wow. You're the first person who's talked to me today, Katara. I'm Scarlet." She held out her hand, and I took it and shook it softly.

"So what brings you over to the "new girl"?"

"Well, you looked kind of lonely, so I stopped by…and I also wanted to say that my best friend likes you. Maybe you could talk to him. You know, be friends?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who is this friend?" I pointed to Zuko, sitting by court against a pole, picking with the grass. She gasped in response.

"I know him! He's the Fire Prince!" She smiled very big. I looked at her in "no dip Sherlock" kind of way.

"Yeah, that's Zuko. So what do you say?" I turned to ask her, but before she gave me an answer, she ran off to Zuko. I followed closely and quietly behind her. When she reached Zuko on the court, she looked down and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled back.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she said sitting down next to him. Wait. AGAIN? I silenced my thoughts to keep listening.

"Yeah, it's been years," he said hugging her. "What happened after your family was banished?" Banished? Who WAS this girl?

"Well, I was still little, so I don't remember much. My family didn't want me to live a peasant life, so I lived with my best friend Anya and her family for a few months. Then I lived with my aunt and uncle in the colonies for a few years. My aunt died a few weeks ago from the bite of a poisonous rattle-gator. My uncle went crazy because of the loss of his best friend, and I was sent to live with Anya's family again, and they decided I should go to school with Anya. Everyone thinks that they are my real family, and that the general is my real father. My real father was noblemen, before he was banished."

"Wow. Well I am glad I have my best friend back." WHAT? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? HE DIDN'T LIKE HER! THAT WAS HIS OLD BEST FRIEND. WELL I'M HIS BEST FRIEND NOW! WHO DID THAT GIRL THINK SHE WAS? DID SHE KNOW I COULD SLICE HER WITH WATER? Well…maybe I can't. BUT DID SHE KNOW I COULD CREATE A GIANT WAVE AND HAVE HER SWEPT OFF AT SEA? Ok I can't do that either! BUT I COULD SPILL WATER ON THE FLOOR AND MAKE HER FALL DOWN! YEAH! THAT OUGHT TO DO IT! But…if I really cared for Zuko, I wouldn't be mean to her…Heck, I'll give her a chance…but why was her family banished?

**AN: WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 6! THINGS GET JUICY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE[= IT WONT TAKE LONG TO TELL ME WHAT YA THINK. CHECK OUT MY OTHER ZUTARA FANFIC AS WELL-BREATHLESS-AND ALSO, GO TO GOOGLE AND TYPE IN "THE LEGEND OF KORRA" THERE'S GONNA BE A NEW AVATAR!**

**STAY TUNED FOR A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 7!**

Chapter 7

_**Kanna (Gran-Gran's POV)**_

"Ilkara! Oh it's so good to see you! Is my son here?"

"I'm sorry, Kanna. He sent another scroll saying he'd be here late. He said he had an important mission to fulfill."

"WHAT MISSION IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THEN STOPPING THE WAR AND SAVING HIS FAMILY?"

_**Kaya's POV**_

I felt a hand grab me by my mouth and pull me towards them. "Sshh. Everyhthing is going to be alright."

**_Katara's POV_**

I woke up, not in the arms of my Mama, but of Lady Ursa.

"Good morning, Lady Ursa. Where is my mom?"

"Umm….well I uh…she's uh…"

_**UNKOWN POV**_

WHY WAS THIS WOMAN SO STUBBORN!

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!" SHE SCREAMED.

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"I WONT DO IT!"

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!"

**SOOOOO WHO'S EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 7? ME! HAHA-HAVE FAITH IN ME! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright people I'd like to take the time to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted, or added to their favorites. It really means a lot to me. I hope you all continue to read this story, and other stories of mine. I have decided to make this story continue all the way up until the finale, but I am too impatient to write out the rest of their childhood, so expect a "the years went on" thing or something like that. I will try to even out my time on both of my avatar fanfics, but with school starting up again, I may start updating later than usual. Most likely, I'll update this fanfic on Fridays, while Breathless will be updated on Sundays. Thanks for your time, and I'll leave you to the story [=**

**-zutara4ever**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA HOWEVER, THE PEOPLE I MAKE UP, AND THIS PLOT ARE MINE SO =P**

**Bleeding Blue Fire **

**Chapter 7**

**Written: August 10, 2010-August 11, 2010**

**Posted: August 11, 2010**

_**Narrator POV**_

A few moments before the sun set, Zuko and Katara had just returned from Li and Lo. The two fire nation twins had taught the two of how being sloppy could result in a defeat. On their way home, Zuko had explained to Katara about how he knew the girl he talked to two days ago; Scarlet. She discovered that she was once a very close friend of the family, almost like a sister to Zuko. A normal one for that matter; Azula was no normal child.

"Her family was banished because her father spoke out in a war meeting," Zuko continued to explain, "and he could not fight an Agni Kai because he wasn't a bender.

"So, father said he was to duel a swordsman at dawn, but he had no experience in fighting at all. Father banished him for being without any ability, speaking out of his place at the meeting was also a reason. They went to a small, very poor Fire Nation village in the middle of this lake. Her parents decided that they didn't want their child to grow up in an environment like that, so they talked with their close friends, and she was sent to live there."

Zuko continued to tell the story, just as Scarlet had, and Katara nodded occasionally, piecing everything together in her mind. When he finished, they had reached the garden. Zuko sat down by the tree, and was joined by Katara. They sat in a comfortable silence. Kaya was with Ursa, Sokka was at his school: he should be arriving in about half an hour. Azula…who knows where that girl was or what she was up to. They were completely alone. Tui and La couldn't stand the silence. The moon was barely visible in the skies above, drenched in pink and orange. Suddenly, with all her might, La blew hard, and caused a soft breeze to ruffle the leaves of the tree above the two kids.

The breeze cut through an acorn's attachment to the tree branch, and fell, plummeting to the ground below. Instead of hitting the ground with a soft THUD, the acorn hit the small boy on the head with a loud PLOP! The boy cried out in pain, and his companion giggled at the angry Fire prince.

"It's not funny!" Zuko snapped, face turning as red as the rubies in the royal jewel box.

"Then why am I laughing?" Katara replied in between laughs. She laughed even harder when he went from pale to crimson.

"Well, let's see how you like it!" Zuko said picking up an acorn that landed by his shoe. He picked it up, and launched it at the nine year olds arm.

"OW!" She yelled at the snickering boy.

"Yea it felt like that, but on my head! Don't like it too much, huh water girl?"

"Not as much as you won't when I add force to it, fire boy!" Katara was about to pick up another acorn, and fire it at her opponent, when someone walked into the garden.

"Wow, Water girl and Fire boy? Are those really the worst insults you could possibly think of? Such a shaming site to see; although I wouldn't expect much of an unkind word from Zuzu. On the other hand, it would be not so clever to underestimate you, water tribe girl."

"I've been living here for over a week, and you still don't know my name?" Katara asked, annoyed by Azula's presence.

"Oh indeed, I know your name. It is just unworthy of my time to use it. Perhaps when you resort to something other than just a simple water tribe peasant, you'll be worthy of my-"

"AZULA!"

Azula turned around to see a scowling Lady Ursa, and a frowning Kaya.

"Oh hi, mommy! We were just-"

"Azula, save it. You need to apologize to Katara immediately. As punishment for disrespectful behavior, you will be given an hour long lecture from Li and Lo. You are also are confined to your quarters for the rest of today and tomorrow. You will not show unwelcome side of our nation to our guests. And Katara's family isn't peasant like at all. They are as equal to power as you. Katara and her brother are considered to be a prince and princess. They are children to the chief. Now go on, apologize."

Azula gave Katara and Zuko a look of disgust as she turned to face them.

"I…I'm…*sighs* apologies."

Katara nodded to show she was forgiven, and Azula was dragged off by her mother. Kaya had mentioned to Zuko that he needed to be getting ready for supper, as she took Katara's hand in hers, and walked back to the room.

Zuko delayed a bit longer by the tree. Another acorn decided to, like the first, land on head of black hair. This time the boy didn't cry in pain. He just smiled at the acorn, thinking of how fun it was to throw at Katara. He tossed the acorn in the pond, and decided to go and get ready for dinner, before his mother and Ms. Kaya had a royal tantrum. He snickered to himself and continued to the halls. Suddenly, the water in the pond started to move, like someone was bending it. In a ball of water, was the acorn Zuko had thrown in. The water flew towards the tree, making the acorn land on a thick tree branch, so one would be ready to fall tomorrow. Tui and La were pleased with their work.

-OOO-

_**Kanna (Gran-Gran) POV**_

"Kanna, you might want to go get your things. I can see the ice mass growing in the near distance," Iroh said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I guess I started smiling because he started smiling, too. I left the deck, and went to my quarters below. To be home was a wonderful feeling. Because Ilkara didn't respond to my scroll saying there would be trouble with Hakoda's arrival, I assumed that my son would be the first one to greet me. I imagined what he would look like. Well he couldn't look too different, it had only been about 4 or 5 weeks since we last saw him.

"Kanna!" I heard Iroh call to me from the deck, "we're docking! There are nice people here to greet you!"

"I'm coming!" I called back to Iroh, as I gathered the rest of my belongings.

When I reached the deck, Iroh had already gone down the plank, and was greeting the tribe. As I started down, I saw a young woman make her way through the small crowd. A little girl, rushing by her side. I recognized the two immediately.

"Ilkara! Oh, it's so good to see you! And hello Kar Mae, you look lovely," I said to the woman and her child.

"Where's Katara?" Kar Mae asked, a pleading sound in her innocent little voice. Kar Mae was Katara's best friend, almost like a sister, our two families were so close.

"I'm sorry little one, Katara isn't here," I said sweetly, and Kar Mae walked away. I looked up to Ilkara. "Is my son here? I thought he would be the first to greet me."

"I'm sorry, Kanna. He sent another scroll that just arrived. He said dearest apologies, he would be returning home late. He said he had an important mission to fulfill."

""WHAT MISSION IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THEN STOPPING THE WAR AND SAVING HIS FAMILY?"

Ilkara looked at me seriously, and grabbed my hand.

"Where are you heading to? We have much to discuss," Iroh asked, still introducing himself to the others.

"I'll be right back. Meet in the chief's hut in no less then thirty minutes." He nodded, and continued to entertain himself with the company of the tribe.

At first they didn't take to him so well. We had JUST experienced a raid, and the general comes waltzing in, claiming to help me? If I wasn't me, then I wouldn't take to him either. Finally we reached Ilkara's small hut. Kar Mae was sitting in the corner, quietly sobbing. Ilkara assured her that her friend would return, and with that, Kar Mae went to go to her thinking spot (which was a little ice cove just past the hideaway caps.) After she left, Ilkara looked at me.

"Kanna, you may not like what you're about to read. But you must understand, Chief Hakoda has his reasons for doing this."

"Doing what exactly? He may be the Chief, but he is still my son in law."

Ilkara handed me the scroll to read aloud.

_Gran,_

_With all do respect, please forgive me for not being able to be at your and the General's arrival. There is something much more important I must do. A more risky mission that is to be completed. I know you may not like this but you must understand, I have been thinking long and hard about this since I heard of your capture. I should be there with you in less than a week. And here is the part you may not like. _

_Despite of your dislike for the Fire Nation, I feel that the children need to grow up there. They are the key to winning the war. If they are treated as royalty, then we have the element of surprise to take out the Fire Lord. However, they need to be skilled, before they can fight. We will wait for them to be of proper ages to break out into war. In a few years, an eclipse will come, firebenders will be powerless, and I bet they expect to be an attack. Katara and Sokka will be with them when they go to hide, so we'll know where they'll be. We'll finally be able to end this war. But I need you to wait a few years. Only then will the world be free._

_Hakoda_

I stared at the letter a few more times. Blinking in confusion. I wanted to slap the mess out of my son for wanting to leave my family in that place for years, but he was right. I had to admit, he really did think about this, long and hard, carefully planning out every strategy and detail in his mind. I sighed in defeat, and glanced at Ilkara.

"Come. We must tell Iroh."

Ilkara stood up, and held the cloth door open for me. I thanked her, and we headed back to Iroh in silence.

-OOO-

_**Kaya's POV**_

I looked up at the moon, as Katara slept soundly in the bed and Sokka in the bed across from her. The window in our room had the most adoring view of the nighttime skies. But, it wasn't enough for me. I opened the door, ever so careful, trying to not make the door squeak, and I slipped out. The hallways were big, dark, and empty. It kind of gave me the chills. In about 20 more seconds, I reached the garden. I sat by the turtle-duck pond and played with the fabric on my gown as I bathed in the sweet, caressing light of the moon. Suddenly I heard footsteps…I figured it was probably from Ursa. She and her husband always stayed up late

I removed my slippers, and stuck my feet in cool, pond water. It was so relaxing, being here at night, alone. I think I might come here more often when it's calming. Even though I wanted to spend all night out in this pond, I knew I had to get back to Katara and Sokka. I didn't want them to wake up, and find me gone. I removed my feet, and bended off the few remaining drops.

When my feet were completely dry, I put them back in my slippers, and headed back towards the room. I quietly opened the door again, and slid back in. Katara wasn't in the bed…maybe it wasn't Ursa up after all. She probably went to the restroom. I'll surprise her when she returns. I turned back to the window, and continued to gaze at the moon, until I felt a hand cover my mouth, and pulled me slowly towards a body. They pulled me back close enough where his mouth was right by my ear. That was when I realized that Sokka wasn't in his bed either.

"Sshh…everything is going to be alright. I will remove my hand, but you must not scream. If you scream, I will kill you, understand?" I nodded, shaking in fear.

The person was wearing a mask, so his voice was a bit muffled, but I could tell it was male. He removed his hand as he said he would, and placed it over my eyes instead. I couldn't see. All I knew was that there was a man guiding me some where, and threatened to kill me. I couldn't help but wonder where Katara was. I panicked ever so slightly, not wanting the man to jab the blade in my torso. After a few silent moments, I could tell we were on a small boat; wooden, like water tribe. He guided me to chamber below, I guess, and whispered to the captain that they had to get out of there. He sat me on the bed, and chained me to dresser. Finally, he removed his hands, and stared down the man with a look of shock.

"Why would you do this?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't really going to kill you, I had to make sure you didn't scream, and-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KIDNAP ME, THREATIN TO KILL ME? AND MAKE ME LEAVE OUR CHILDREN BEHIND? I'M NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT THEM HAKODA! YOU WILL GO BACK AND GET THEM! NOW!"

"Kaya, just listen-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN! WHAT TYPE OF MAN WOULD LEAVE HIS CHILDREN WITHOUT THE COMFORT OF THEIR PARENTS ALONE IN THE ENEMY NATION? YOU SICKEN ME! I WOULD KILL TO GET MY CHILDREN BACK! EVEN IF IT MEANS YOU'RE THE ONE DYING! YES I LOVE YOU BUT NO ONE WILL LEAVE MY KIDS BEHIND!"

Hakoda POV

Why was this woman so stubborn? I love her with all my heart, but if she could just listen to me for one second…

"Kaya, they are going to help end the war! Sokka is a brave warrior; he can take care of himself and his baby sister. You know he wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to her!"

"I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER! I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!"

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"I WON'T DO IT!

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" I took another chain, and tied her hands to the floor. She wouldn't be able to bend, or hit me if was chained to the dresser, and floor. I looked down at her; she was panting, and crying. I kneeled down beside her, and took her chin in my hand.

"Kaya I love you, and I love my family. You know this, don't you?" She nodded.

"So I need you not to worry. They will be fine. Bato is disguised as one of the guards who keep a personal eye on Katara and Sokka. They WILL be safe, and if we hear that anything happened to them, I'd kill the sorry sucker personally. Like I said before, everything will be alright. You have to let the baby tiger-seals wonder away from the pack sometime." As she relaxed, I untied the chains. When she was free, she laid her head on my shoulder, and cried into my chest. I pulled her in, and kissed her hair. She wouldn't get by easy. These years were gonna break me.

_**Katara POV **_

The sun rays were brighter than ever this morning. My eyes were still closed, and light was knocking on my lids. I decided to let it in and let my eyes take to the nice presence of me and mama's room. But there was one problem…this wasn't me and mama's room. This room was much bigger, and nicer, and how exactly did I get here? I looked up not to see my mama, but Lady Ursa. Now I was really confused.

"Good morning, Lady Ursa. Where is my mama?"

"Umm….well I uh…she's uh…" I eyes Lady Ursa carefully.

"She had to go back to the water tribe to help your grandmother make plans."

"Why didn't she take me? Did she take Sokka?

"No, your brother is right over there," she said pointing a finger to a sleeping Sokka in a chair across the room, "and she had to go alone. You'll remain here for a while longer, but I promise I will not let anything happen to you dear children." She hugged me tightly.

_**Sokka POV**_

I looked over at my baby sister, who thought I was still sleeping. Before Katara woke up, Lady Ursa had told me everything. About how my dad wanted me and Katara to take out the Fire Lord, and end the war, and that he took mama home. I just hope when the time comes, Katara doesn't choose the Fire Nation over her own people…or the rest of the world. Dad told me to tell her of his plan when she was of age. She was too young to understand it all now. I wonder what if his plan would work. What if we were caught? Well dad always has great plans, and they all work, so I shouldn't worry…but there's a first time for everything.

-OOO-~-OOO-~-OOO~-OOO-~-OOO-~-OOO-~-OOO-~-OOO~-OOO-~-(AN: this is the "such and such years later…" thingy.[=)

_**Katara POV**_

Wow. I didn't know that Lady Ursa said we had to remain here a while longer, she meant a few years longer. Sokka and I had lived in the Fire Nation for almost 5 years, now. It was unbelievably crazy. Although, these years have been nothing but normal. Of course it was hard not having my mom, but I got through with my big brother. I remembered my Gran. She thought the whole Fire Nation was full of good for nothing scum, but here was the whole palace, throwing me a giant party to celebrate my 14 years of life. Gran was horribly mistaken. The Fire Nation is great! I don't even remember the reason that people don't like them. I sure it's not that big of a deal, though.

_**Zuko POV**_

Well, today was the day. Today was my best friend's birthday, and I had to find her the perfect gift. I wonder what Ms. Kaya wills send her this year… I bet it would be something water tribe. While thinking to myself, I remembered exactly what to get Katara for her birthday. It was something that no one else could give her, because only I had one. I rummaged through my secret chest, looking for my special present, and found it near the bottom. I held it in my hands, which weren't so small anymore, and stared at, remembering the first time we had ever met.

*FLASHBACK*

"Umm…hi. I'm Zuko. What are your names again?"

"I'm Sokka."

"And I don't like you. Continue with the tour, please" She said in a harsh, firm voice. I looked at her with confused eyes.

"What did I do? We just met!"

"You said you didn't like me." I blushed. I hadn't realized she heard that.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It won't happen again. I say a lot of ridiculous things when my sister makes me mad."

Her eyes widened. "So you DO like me?"

"Umm…On with the tour!"

*FLASHBACK OVER*

I smiled to myself. I would always remember that day. Just as I was about to wrap my gift, I heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"Hey Zuko, it's me, Sokka."

"Come on in"

Sokka opened the door, and came in with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sokka? You're never upset."

"Well…it's just that Ty Lee…UGHH! She hates me!"

"Sokka, Ty Lee doesn't hate anyone. What did you do to make her mad?"

"We got into a tiny argument, and 'circus freak' slipped out."

"Well buddy, it was nice knowing you," I said as I clapped him on the back, and headed out the room.

"Wait! Zuko, you have to help me!"

"I'll help you later, promise. And uh by the way, Ty Lee is usually never mad, so I'd stay in a closet for a while. She's a skilled acrobat, and has the ability to block your chi. She could be anywhere, waiting to attack," I watched Sokka's face twist in fear as he frantically looked around. While he turned around to look out of the window, I tapped my fingers on his shoulder and cried:

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T BLOCK MY CHI! AHHHH AHAHH AAHHHHA AHHHH"

Sokka ran out of the room, screaming in fear, still not noticing it was me. He'd probably snap at me later but I really didn't care. I had a birthday present to wrap.

**AN: Wow, long chapter. Well any who… I hope you liked this chapter! Things are going to start progressing now that they're older… some things to expect are a little fluff, a little drama, fighting scenes OH CRAP I'VE GIVEN AWAY TOO MUCH! NO MORE WILL I CONTINUE TO TYPE THE UNTOLD SECRETS OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS OF BLEEDING BLUE FIRE MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, if you read it, REVIEW! If you liked it, REVIREW! If you hated it, REVIEW! If you want me to continue writing and bring on the fluff, action drama, and-(I SAID NO MORE!) well anyway I just want you to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! STAY TUNED FOR A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 8!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Zuko POV**_

"Umm…Happy Birthday, Katara," I said as I handed her my gift. I noticed my hand was shaking. Was I nervous? Katara's my best friend, she doesn't make me nervous! Well I thought she didn't make me nervous…

**_Katara POV_**

What! What is he doing! WHY AM I NOT STOPPING THIS? STOP! STOP IT! Wait, I'm yelling in my mind; he can't hear me…I don't want him to.

_**Kar-Mae POV**_

"Oh my…" I said trying to grasp what I had just seen.

"There is no way he could be alive" I thought to myself. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow. I had heard stories of those who had glowing eyes; they were called avatars. They were able to control all of the elements; they were the ones who balanced the world. I took my brother's whale tooth spear and jabbed at the ice until I was blown off of my feet. The ice exploded; and out of it was a boy; eyes still glowing as he hovered over me.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Again, I'd like to thank all of those you read, review, alert, or favorite. It really does mean a lot to me! When I started writing this story, I didn't expect for many people to like it, but reading those reviews just inspires me to write more! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and with school coming up, please excuse my late updates. I know that I re-added Zuko's POV from chapter 7, but it'll all make sense when you read![= ENJOY!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I SAID IT ONCE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN ATLA! *sighs* BUT THE PLOT AND PEOPLE I MAKE UP ARE MINE! SO HAHAHAAHA =/**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 8**

**Written: August 16, 2010-August 18, 2010  
**

**Posted: August 18, 2010  
**

_**Narrator POV**_

The halls were vacant as Lady Ursa made her way to the throne room. She showed the floors mercy; as her feet quietly tapped against the metal. With a slight push, she emerged through the doors, and looked through the amber flames to see a silhouette of her husband. She bowed her head to show the Firelord he had her attention.

"Ursa, as you know, the waterbender is of proper age to fight. Li and Lo said she truly has skill, maybe even good enough to compare to Azula; and i don't know about you, but I think that's impressive."

"You can't possibly be thinking-"

"Yes, Ursa I am. I want to talk to this bender. Fetch her for me, will you, my loving wife?" Ursa mumbled something unkind to the evil man, and stalked out of the throne room.

"Agni, please don't let this be going where i think it is."

-OOO-

_**Kar Mae POV**_

Well, today was the day. Today was my best friend's birthday. A few days ago was the 5 year anniversary of her and her family's disappearance. I didn't want anyone to bother me today. The fact that I haven't seen Katara in 5 years or even know that she's safe hurts me. Gran-Gran and Iroh have been here for a while as well. I still don't understand why she brought a Fire Nation General with her. I bet he's holding her hostage…but to hold someone hostage for 5 years? Impossibly stupid idea…and he did seem pretty nice.

I looked up and saw that I finally reached my little hideout. It's just about half a mile past the village hideaway caps. I like mine better. It's like a little ice cavern. Katara and I would skate on the frozen ice all the time in here. I sat down, and began to sob at the memories I shared with Katara. Tui and La know I miss her so. I walked out of the cavern, for they brought back too many memories, and began to walk. Suddenly I noticed the ice was becoming a bit shaky. I tried to run, but the ice broke off, and skidded to stop before I plunged into the icy waters. I looked around and saw I was standing on a small platform of ice. I stared into the distance, and saw a stable looking glacier. I hopped across the other little platforms, and made it to the glacier. I looked around a realized I was miles away from the village. I started to sob softly again, and stamped my foot as hard as I could against the ice.

Bad idea.

The ice started to shake again, more violently than before, and was expanding to reveal a giant ice marble surfacing from the depths. I looked more closely to see the outline of a body, and what looked like a freakishly large creature.

"Oh my…" I said trying to grasp what I had just seen.

"There is no way he could be alive" I thought to myself. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow. I had heard stories of those who had glowing eyes; they were called avatars. They were able to control all of the elements; they were the ones who balanced the world. I took my brother's whale tooth spear and jabbed at the ice until I was blown off of my feet. The ice exploded; and out of it was a boy; eyes still glowing as he hovered over me. He then collapsed at my feet, and I scrambled back; unsure if all of this was real. When he didn't move, I came back to him and held him in my arms. He had the face of a young boy, and arrow tattoos. He stirred in my arms, and his eyes began to flutter.

"Are…are you ok?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the South Pole…how did you…get in there?"

"I…uh…don't want to talk about it. Hey, do you want to go penguin sledding with me?" the boy said in a cheery voice. What was wrong with him? We have a war going on, and today was my lost friend's birthday, and he wants to go sledding on penguins?

"Are you nuts? You're the avatar! You should be trying to stop the war right now! Not trapped in a block of ice! The world has been suffering for a hundred years, you finally return from you disappearance and you want to ride on the back of a black and white mammal!"

"How did you know? And what war?"

"I saw your eyes glow. Many people know it's a signature thing for avatars to have. AND WHAT IN TUI AND LA'S SAKE DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAR?"

-OOO-

_**Zuko POV**_

Well, today was the day. Today was my best friend's birthday, and I had to find her the perfect gift. I wonder what Ms. Kaya wills send her this year… I bet it would be something water tribe. While thinking to myself, I remembered exactly what to get Katara for her birthday. It was something that no one else could give her, because only I had one. I rummaged through my secret chest, looking for my special present, and found it near the bottom. I held it in my hands, which weren't so small anymore, and stared at, remembering the first time we had ever met.

*FLASHBACK*

"Umm…hi. I'm Zuko. What are your names again?"

"I'm Sokka."

"And I don't like you. Continue with the tour, please" She said in a harsh, firm voice. I looked at her with confused eyes.

"What did I do? We just met!"

"You said you didn't like me." I blushed. I hadn't realized she heard that.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It won't happen again. I say a lot of ridiculous things when my sister makes me mad."

Her eyes widened. "So you DO like me?"

"Umm…On with the tour!"

*FLASHBACK OVER*

I smiled to myself. I would always remember that day. Just as I was about to wrap my gift, I heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"Hey Zuko, it's me, Sokka."

"Come on in"

Sokka opened the door, and came in with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sokka? You're never upset."

"Well…it's just that Ty Lee…UGHH! She hates me!"

"Sokka, Ty Lee doesn't hate anyone. What did you do to make her mad?"

"We got into a tiny argument, and 'circus freak' slipped out."

"Well buddy, it was nice knowing you," I said as I clapped him on the back, and headed out the room.

"Wait! Zuko, you have to help me!"

"I'll help you later, promise. And uh by the way, Ty Lee is usually never mad, so I'd stay in a closet for a while. She's a skilled acrobat, and has the ability to block your chi. She could be anywhere, waiting to attack," I watched Sokka's face twist in fear as he frantically looked around. While he turned around to look out of the window, I tapped my fingers on his shoulder and cried:

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T BLOCK MY CHI! AHHHH AHAHH AAHHHHA AHHHH"

Sokka ran out of the room, screaming in fear, still not noticing it was me. He'd probably snap at me later but I really didn't care. I had a birthday present to wrap. I decided on a red wrapping paper with blue and red flames. Hey, it had blue in it! After I finished wrapping it, I sat it on my dresser, and looked through my closet.

I needed something charming to wear. I don't see why I'm so worked up about it, though. I mean, it's just Katara. It's not like it's this girl I really like or want to impress…or is it? I mean, Katara, she's amazing. She's strong, talented, not to mention absolutely beautiful, and-STOP! Stop, Zuko! She's your friend. You don't think about friends like that! I slid down against the wall as I realized I was starting to like Katara…more than a friend should.

-OOO-

The young waterbender searched her closet up and down, while listening to her close friend go on and on about her brother.

"I mean, i know it was an argument, but he didn't have to go that far! Actually, i take it as a compliment! At least i'm different now! But i could've made fun of him about a lot of things! Like, how he sucks at jokes, or that stupid ponytail he use to wear, or how his baby sister can fight better than him!" Katara loved Ty Lee dearly, but she had heard enough.

"Ty Lee, i get it. But I thought you said you came here to help me get ready for my party! Not talk about the argument you and my brother had. I need to find the perfect dress!" cried the blue eyed girl. The girl, drenched in pink clothing, rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Try on the red one!"

"They're all red."

"Well, try the red one with the sequins at the bottom." Katara did as she said, and pulled the gown up, and hastily lifted the straps.

"It looks good!"

"But it feels uncomfortable." Ty Lee frowned, but nodded at her friend's discomfort. Katara yanked off the dress, and threw on her casual Fire Nation wear. She was about to pull out another gown, when a knock sounded on her door. Ty Lee looked at Katara, who nodded.

"Come in!" Ty Lee said in her cheery voice.

"Hello, girls," Lady Ursa greeted. Ty Lee and Katara immediately curtsied at the presence of the Fire Lady.

"Now, now, girls. We've known each other long enough, and we're too close for you to curtsy at me," she said as she gave the girls a warm smile. They came up from their bow, but still locked eyes with the Fire Lady. Her smile quickly was extinguished as she remembered her purpose for being there.

"Katara, you must come with me. Someone very important would like to speak with you." Katara nodded, and told Ty Lee to keep looking for good dresses. She responded with a happy:

"Will do!"

_**Katara POV**_

Lady Ursa led me through ,many halls, and large corridors. I had never really been through this part of the palace much, and I wondered who wanted to speak with me. I decided that I would know when I got there, and thought about my best friend. I wonder what he was doing…I wonder if he would come to my party tonight. I sure hope so. I 'd be crushed if the main person I wanted to be there wouldn't show up. Wait. What am I saying? He's my best friend, for Agni's sake! Of course he'll show up! I don't even need to worry about that. I wonder what he'll wear…oh, what if he asks me to dance!

"We're here," announced Lady Ursa, waking me from my thoughts. I looked at the large doors that were in front of us, and I started to sweat. This must be where the Firelord was. I gulped as Lady Ursa pushed open the doors. There, inside of the very large room was a throne, protected by a wall of golden flames, flickering and dancing around the dark silhouette. I took in a breath, and didn't release it as we walked closer. When we stopped, I immediately got on my knees, and bowed before the man. I didn't dare move an inch until he would tell me to rise. With my head still down, I felt the flames die down, and the man stepped from hi thrown.

"Leave us," he commanded his wife. Lady Ursa didn't say a thing, but I couldn't see the expression on her face; my head was still down. All I heard was silence, then little patters as she walked out.

"Rise, child." I did as he said, coming up from my bow.

"Your highness, the Fire Lady said you recruited my presence?"

"Yes, I have. Do you know why you're here?"

"Because His Majesty would like to discuss something with me?"

"No, child! Do you know why you're HERE, in the Fire Nation?"

"Oh…no sir."

"You have the right to know. Master Pakku, Healer Yugoda, Li and Lo say you are very skilled and talented. Are they correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then with these words, I want you to think about why you are here." I thought and thought hard. What was this man trying to say? Then as I processed it in my mind, my heart began to pound rapidly. He couldn't possibly want me to…

"B-But I'm only fourteen, your highness! And I'm…afraid. I do not wish to harm innocent people with my ability."

"But my dear child, if we win the war, then it'll be over."

"I will not turn my back on my people," I said quietly.

"The water tribes will be left alone. It'll only be the Earth kingdom. We can easily discard them with you out there! I will have every guard watching you, making sure you're safe. You won't be harmed at all. The earth kingdom won't be expecting us to have a waterbender," The Firelord said as he came closer to whisper in my ear, "you'll be our little secret."

"I…I don't know."

"You have no choice but to except. That is your purpose. The real reason you were taken from your home as a child. This day is called fate. You were meant to be here, YOU WERE MEANT TO SERVE ME! FIGHTING IN THE WAR FOR THE FIRE NATION IS YOUR DESTINY! YOU **WILL** FIGHT IN THE WAR IN TWO MONTHS! I suggest you enjoy your party tonight, and get ready. You'll need all the rest and training you can get. You are dismissed." I bowed to the man one last time, careful not to let him see the tear that rolled down my cheek. I ran out of the throne room, when I was grabbed by two strong, but feminine arms. They were Lady Ursa's. She pulled me tight, and let me weep in her arms, just as she wept with me. I was only fourteen! How does he expect me to fight in the war!

_**Ty Lee POV**_

I've been looking through Katara's closet for what seems like forever, even though it's only been 30 minutes. Finally, my eyes came across a beautiful red strapless gown, with a golden border around the top, and golden dragons intertwined with each other in the most beautiful and graceful way. This was defiantly the dress for Katara. I laid the gown on the bed, so when Katara came in, she could see what I picked out for her. I walked outside towards the royal garden and spotted a black haired boy slumped against a cherry blossom tree.

"Why so grumpy, my prince?" I asked in a playful tone. Usually, Zuko would have laughed and said

"How many times must I tell you? We're friends. You don't have to call me that," but instead he just continued his gaze at the pond.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"It's…about a girl."

"I knew it! Mai will be so happy when she-"

"Not Mai." I burrowed my eyebrows in deep confusion. He knew that Mai had liked him, so why would he want someone else?

"Well then who?"

"I won't tell you."

"Well then tell me what the problem is between you two."

"We're…pretty good friends. We practically grew up together, but I'm starting to like her as more than a friend, and I don't know if she feels the same way…" Instantly, I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Well, I think tonight you should show her how you feel. Dance with her, and kiss her. Make it a magical night she'll never forget."

"What do you mean tonight?"

"I know who you're talking about." Zuko's face went a deep shade a red.

"Well, how do you know she likes me back?"

"Well I don't see why she wouldn't! You're actually pretty cute, Zuko," I said, rubbing my hand on his head, messing up his hair even more.

"Are you-?"

"No, dummy! I'm just saying this to give you some confidence, but in truth, you are actually cute. Besides, you belong to Katara…I belong to her brother…as soon as he mans up and asks me out." With that, I cart wheeled out of the garden, leaving the Fire Prince to his thoughts.

-OOO-

_**Katara POV**_

I still can't believe that Firelord Ozai expects me to go to war! I mean, who does he think he is? Well…the Firelord DUH! My party is in 2 hours, so I don't want to worry about it. I found my way back to my room, and saw Ty Lee on the bed propped up on her fore arms, with her legs over her head, her torso perfectly vertical. She smiled as she saw me return.

"It's about time! C'mon, we have two hours to make you all pretty for your date!"

"My date?'

"Nothing!" Ty Lee sat me down in a chair and blind-folded me so I wouldn't be able to see myself until I was done. This was going to be a long two hours.

_**Ty Lee POV**_

After Katara was securely blind folded, I led her into the private bathroom. I helped her remove her clothes, and sat her in the tub. It was enough that I helped her undress, so I told her she was free to take off the blind fold once she was in the tub. I left her alone for a few minutes so she could wash up. After she was done, I had her put on a crimson robe. Then I placed her in a chair. I took her hand, and started to file them down to a nice length. I picked a clear polish and brushed it gingerly on her nails.

Next was makeup. I had to remove her blind fold for this. I dabbed a little goldish eye shadow above her eyes, and added a light pink color to her cheeks to make it resemble a faint blush. One hour had already passed. I decided it was time for the gown. As I finished tying the last string in the back, I stepped back and looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful, but her hair wasn't done. I sat her back down, and grabbed a handful of pins. I put her hair in an elegant bun, which was held up to by the many pins. Last was her birthday crown that symbols her coming of age.

"Ok, now you can look!" I said cheerfully. I watched as Katara gaped at herself in the mirror. Without warning, she threw herself at me.

"Thank you so much! I look beautiful!"

"Yes you do, and you're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go get ready for your party, myself."

"Who are you going with?"

"Oh, no one."

"Sokka didn't ask you?"

"No." Katara hinted the slight disappointment in my voice.

"Well we can go alone together!"

"I have a feeling you won't be going alone," I said with a smirk as I remembered the conversation Zuko and I had earlier. She looked at me with curiosity, and that caused me to giggle. Tonight was going to be fun. As I walked out of the door, I noticed a frantic Fire Prince pacing in the hallway. I suppressed a laugh, and he looked up.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"I…want to give Katara her present now, but I just don't know how to do it! And I'm afraid of how she'll react! What if she doesn't like it? What if you she doesn't want to see me? Wait, why wouldn't she want to see me?"

"Zuko, calm down! Go ahead in and just wing it!" I patted his shoulder, and walked past him. I heard him take a deep breath and mumble to himself:

"Here it goes!" and he knocked on her door.

_**Katara POV**_

A knock sounded upon my door. What did Ty Lee forget? I opened the door to see a nervous Zuko. I didn't expect to see him, and I was taken aback by his presence. Even though I know they were droplets of sweat, they seemed to give him an angelic glow on his angelic face.

"Hey, Zuko! Come in!"

_**Zuko POV**_

As I hoped, the waterbender invited me in. It was then that I realized that she was in her gown for her coming of age party. The crimson color complimented her caramel skin tone, and made her sapphire eyes pop. As she moved in towards the light, her full lips shimmered and shined from the glossy red lipstick she wore. She looked absolutely divine. I quickly snapped back into reality when she looked at me funny.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Yea, I didn't want my gift to get to get lost in the pile with the others, so I decided to personally deliver to the maiden herself," I said with a small smile, and a bow. When she laughed her adorable little laugh, my heart began to flutter.

"Well, Prince Zuko that is very thoughtful of you."

"Umm…Happy Birthday, Katara," I said as I handed her my gift. I noticed my hand was shaking. Was I nervous? Katara's my best friend, she doesn't make me nervous! Well I thought she didn't make me nervous…

_**Katara POV**_

Zuko came up from his bow and handed me what felt like a frame covered with red wrapping with red and blue flames. I removed the paper, which revealed a painting of Zuko and I when we were kids. I turned it over to see in his neat writing

_I was there when we were kids, and I'll be there when we were old and jolly (like uncle)_

_Love, Zuko_

My eyes began to water, and couldn't help but throw myself into his arms. I sobbed quietly into his chest and I could feel his heart pounding.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"No, Zuko. I love it."

"And I love you." Those words immediately made me stop crying, and gaze into those amber eyes like I had done so many years before.

"What?"

"Remember when we first met? Well I lied. I did like you, and over the years it turned into something more. I figured it out today after Ty Lee and I talked. I thought I started liking you today, but I realized it had been so many years."

"Wow, Zuko. I don't know what to say."

"How about saying yes when I ask you to be date to your party?"

"Huh?"

"Katara, will you go to your coming of age party with me?" I was speechless for a few moments, and decided to give in.

"Sure, Zuko. I'll be your date."

"Great! And I have another birthday present for you."

"Oh? And what-" I was silenced with a pair of luscious Fire Nation lips. WAIT! What is he doing! WHY AM I NOT STOPPING THIS? STOP! STOP IT! Wait, I'm yelling in my mind; he can't hear me…I don't want him to. He kissed me softly, and gently. It was very enjoyable, plus it was my first kiss! Wow, my first kiss was with the Fire Prince. I might've not admitted to myself or even thought about it much, but I loved Zuko just as much as he loved me. Tonight was going to be an enjoyable night.

**AN: So what do you think? I had to end this chapter here because people want me to show some more attention to 'Breathless' but I think I got pretty far in this chapter…so let's recap! **

**-Kar Mae discovered Aang**

**-Zuko has admitted his feelings to Katara**

**-Ty Lee and Sokka are not officially in a relationship**

**Stay tuned for a preview of Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

_**Kar Mae POV**_

"Aang! I don't think this is a good idea! I get the feeling we're being watched."

"I'll only be second trust me!" I watched the boy run out into the water. Suddenly, I felt a hand spin me around and I gasped.

"Kar Mae? What are you doing here?"

_**Zuko POV**_

Just as I had gotten comfortable in my bed, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Zuko, I have something very important to tell you." I sat up at the presence of my mother, and she sat on my bed. It looked like her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Yea, mom? Are you ok?" She ignored the last question.

"I suggest you don't get too close with Katara. You have three months to say your farewells."

"What? Where is she going? Back to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"No, my son."

"Then where in Agni could she possibly go?"

"War."

_**Ozai POV**_

How dare he confront me like that! I'll make him pay! I'll make them ALL pay! No one stands in the way of Fire Lord Ozai, or his little waterbender.

**AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW, PLEASE!=]**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for that, so to make it up, I'm starting a one shot, soon AND I think that this will be the longest chapter yet, so yeaaaaa don't be mad. I've also been busy with school, and helping Aipom4 rewrite her story "Sd's". We've done awesome work on it, and it would be totally cool of you guys to check it out. It would be even cooler of you to review it! Well, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so on with the story! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Take it away, Zuko!**

**Zuko: zutara4evr does not have the awesome responsibility of owning ATLA or Paramore, but she owns her plot and made up characters.**

**Me: Paramore?**

**Zuko: They're an awesome band! Oh! And you uh…sadly don't own me…**

**Me: I know they're awesome! And yea *wipes tear* me no own Zuko…**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 9**

**Written: August 29, 2010-Septemeber 3, 2010**

**Posted: September 3, 2010**

_**Narrator POV**_

The devious man sat behind the flames; long, outstretched fingers tapping the edge of his thrown. He head was creased; obviously he was deep in thought. Finally, he released himself from his thoughts and snapped his fingers, and frantic looking woman rushed in, and bowed to him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked in a frightened feminine voice.

"Tell Captain Wong to ready his men for departure at the moon's final setting. There's a lot that's going to be happening tonight. Dismissed," he waved the girl away, and thought about his malicious plan. "Everything is going to work out perfectly" he thought to himself, "Now I must get ready. My little bender is having her party tonight." He cackled quietly to himself as made his way to his royal dressing room.

-OOO-

_**Zuko POV**_

The look in her beautiful eyes was admiring as I handed her my present. Suddenly, Ty Lee's words echoed in my mind. _'Kiss her. Kiss her. Make it a night she'll never forget.' _Then smugness overwhelmed my nervousness, and I kissed her. I was kissing her. At this very moment, her lips were intertwined with mine, and she wasn't pulling away. I felt a joy of relief as she reached up, and laced her fingers behind my neck. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, and she pulled even tighter, as if I weren't close enough to her. At last, we broke apart for air, and I stumbled back clumsily. I gaped at her, still in shock that I was that bold. She mirrored my actions, and I shifted uneasily.

"I…um…uh….it's just that…I mean…," I stuttered, trying to find the words, then heaved a big amount of air, and let it out aggressively. "Sorry." I lowered my head, afraid she might scold me, but I was dreadfully confused when I heard her chuckle. I looked up in awe to see the lovely figure make her way to me.

"Why are you apologizing?" She said as she lifted my head with a gentle push upwards on my chin.

"I…I kissed you without permission."

"No you didn't."

"What?" She laughed a bit more, and reached to wipe off the lipstick that lingered on my lips from the kiss.

"Everyone has permission to give me birthday presents of all sorts on my birthday, but if you kissed sooner, I would've killed you!" Katara smirked at her attempt at sarcasm, and stared me down with those icy blue eyes.

"Um…so does that mean you feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when the night is over," Katara replied flirty as she grabbed my hand and lead me out of her room, and towards the ball.

-OOO-

_**Kar Mae POV**_

"I don't believe it," Gran-Gran gasped as I explained my little adventure discovering Aang. She gawked at him, and then at me.

"Gran, I want to help him defeat the Firelord."

"Kar Mae, are you out of your mind? You're not even a bender! He's a full fledged avatar! He can do it by himself!"

"Actually, I only know airbending. I haven't mastered all four elements," Aang chimed in quietly.

"WHAT?" Gran exclaimed.

"Gran, don't yell at him! I can help him! Do you know what this war has put me through? Me PERSONALLY! MY BEST FRIEND COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO JUST SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING!"

"First of all, Katara IS NOT dead!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU LEFT HER, SOKKA AND MS. KAYA THERE ON THEIR OWN! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF THEY DECIDED TO KILL HER?"

"They won't kill her because they need her! She's used as personal protection for the Firelord! "

"Ursa wouldn't let anything happen to her. Ursa isn't like the rest of them. Ursa is a kind woman at heart," Ms Kaya stated, slowly appearing in the distance, "Today is my daughter's birthday. Let us not argue."

Everyone nodded, but I would make my point.

"Yes. Let us not argue, that meaning, I AM going to help the Avatar with his mission, and NO ONE will stop me. Let's go, Aang." I turned on my heels towards the beastly creature whom Aang introduced him to be Appa. Before I could make a complete 4 steps, I was grabbed, and pulled into a tight hug by two people.

"Be safe," my mom and brother Diu (pronounced Dee You) whispered to me simultaneously.

"I will," I mumbled, and watched as Gran turned to Chief Hakoda.

"Hakoda, Katara and Sokka are of age. In a few months, we attack."

"Agreed."

"Goodbye, everyone!" Aang cheered as we flew off. I saw my mom shed a tear, a waved to her. When the village was out of sight, I turned around.

"So if you haven't mastered all of the elements, then we should probably go in order. Air, Water, Earth, and then Fire, so we need to look for a waterbending master for you." The boy airbended himself onto the saddle from Appa's head.

"Yea…what about you? Could you teach me?"

"Nah, I'm not a bender…maybe we could go to the Northern Water Tribe! They have plenty of masters there!"

"Ok! But before we go there, we have to make a pit stop here," he said, pointing to a small island on the map.

"Why? What's there?"

"Giant Coy Fish! We can ride on their backs! It's so fun! Then after that, I promise we'll get straight to the tribe."

"But, the war and-"

"Don't worry, Kar Mae. We'll only spend a day there, and then to the tribe it is, okay?" I was hesitant to answer, but the way the moon shined on his cloudy eyes showed innocence of mere child, and I caved.

"Oh alright." He flashed me a cheesy grin, and we flew off into the night.

-OOO-

_**Sokka POV**_

Here I was. It was only 10 minutes until my baby sister's party, and here I was, panicking outside of a door. I angrily paced yelling at myself within myself.

_I can do this! I can DO this!_

_No I can't! No I CAN'T!_

_UGHH! She probably hates me!_

_No, no, no, no…YES! I CAN DO THIS!_

Just I had mustered up all of my courage, the door opened, and it went back down.

"Sokka?" Ty Lee asked, staring at me wonderingly. I gulped, and nervously scratched the back of my head.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…" I gulped again; this time it was more audible. "J-Just wondering if I would have the honor of escorting you to my sister's party?" My heart skipped a beat when she smiled.

"You mean like a date?" She beamed at through her pink lips and brown eyes.

"Uh, sure."

"Great!"She said as she pulled on my arm, tugging me towards the ball. "Let's go!" We roamed the halls for a moment until we finally reached the ball room. I don't why the court and the Firelord made such a big deal out of her coming of age party, but they insisted on a big arrangement. I guess they're just nice. We stood in the Great Hall awaiting for the arrival of Katara and her date. I wonder who it is…I hope it's not that 'Dreamy Brown Eyed boy' Katara keeps going on about in her diary. I bet that guy's a jerk. No one is good enough for my baby sister. Not even the crown prince.

I just HAD to say crown prince, didn't I?

Because sure enough, Katara came descending down the stairs as the trumpets played, and when she stepped on the last step, there was Zuko, holding his arm in place for her to grasp it. That royal butt-head! I thought we were friends! Well…Zuko and Katara have been friends for a pretty long time. I should've expected this. What kind of big brother am I that I can't detect my sister's own feelings? A GOOD ONE, CUZ IF ZUKO TRIES ANYTHING, CROWN PRINCE OR NOT I WILL KICK HIS-

"Aww, Sokka you look so handsome," Katara complimented, bringing me out of my thoughts of rage.

"Thanks, little sister, and you look beautiful," I returned the compliment, and she threw herself into my arms. Once our little embrace was over, she went back to Zuko. I figured it was time to ask him some questions.

"Zuko you never told me you were planning on asking my little sister out. Usually, it's Southern Tradition that you ask the head male and since my dad isn't here, that makes me the head male so-"

"Oh, Sokka! That's only for marriage!" Katara scolded, and I simply shrugged. Ty Lee could sense where this was going, and pulled me off to the dance floor. When she saw me glancing at Zuko and Katara, she pulled my face towards her.

"Hey, look at me, please? Come on, Sokka I really like you. Can you just focus on us right now?"

"Really? You…like me?"

"Of course I do! Wasn't it obvious when we first met?"

"I don't know. You were almost with Azula eighty percent of the time…the other twenty was with me."

"Well, you know it now, so just let Zuko and Katara have their night…and let's have ours. I know you're her big brother, but you're also sixteen. Come on, act like it." Her face lit up, and I gave her a graceful twirl. Ty Lee was right. I needed to stop worrying about Katara and have some fun for once…but I will be there to protect my baby sister no matter what…

-OOO-

_**Katara POV**_

We talked and laughed together about funny childhood memories as we made our way through the crimson corridors. How we got on that subject is oblivious to me…

"…And then Sokka was chasing her, and fell into the turtle-duck pond!" Zuko and I reminisced on those events that happened years ago. He held onto his side with the hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist, clearly suffocating from laughter. I was laughing so hard, that I had tripped over my own gown, and felt gravity take its toll on me. I expected to hit ground with a hard thud, and hear a gaping Fire Prince, but to my surprise, I was in the arms of that same Fire Prince, who had confessed his feelings to me only a few hours ago. Our eyes lingered around each others faces, and our breathing had become uneven and jagged. For a split second, our previous conversation warped my brain.

*FLASHBACK*

"Um…so does that mean you feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when the night is over."

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Zuko," I breathed out lowly, as he still gazed at me in his arms; still dipping me. It was as if someone froze time just as someone did the final dip in a big dance number.

"Yea?" he breathed out as well; his hot breath against my face, sending chills down my arched spine.

"Is the night over, yet?"

"I guess…" he hadn't caught on to my question, so without any doubt, I lifted my chin up to fully place my lips on his. He gripped me tighter, and pulled us up from our low dip. I backed up against the wall, feeling his weight press on to me. With a few more light kisses, I pulled away to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, I feel the same way," with those last departing words, I strode down the hallway, and into my room. If I had looked back, I was sure I would've seen a broad smile spread across his face. As soon as my door closed, I shook my hair down from the fancy bun; letting my dark chocolate locks sway from side to side as I walked to my private bathroom. The moment I slipped one arm out of my dress, someone hoisted it back on to me. The touch was familiar to me. I whirled around in amazement before my sapphire eyes met with a pair of brown ones.

"Don't undress just yet. There is business you need to attend to."

-OOO-

_**Zuko POV**_

Two hours ago, I was dancing with the girl of dreams. One hour ago, I laughed with her. 45 minutes ago, she kissed me. What a night. I walked through my large room, heading towards my private bathroom to take a quick shower. After I was cleansed and in my royal sleeping robes, I dived onto the large mattress covered in red and gold bedspreads. Just as I had gotten comfortable in my bed, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Zuko, I have something very important to tell you." I sat up at the presence of my mother, and she sat on my bed. It looked like her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Yea, mom? Are you ok?" She ignored the last question.

"I suggest you don't get too close with Katara. You have two months to say your farewells."

"What? Where is she going? Back to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"No, my son."

"Then where in Agni could she possibly go?"

"War." My mouth had dropped fully, and the blurry thoughts of why Katara had been taken from her tribe years ago, was all so suddenly clear. My blood boiled and bubbled with rage. I swiftly leaped off of the bed to the door, and quickly withdrew it from my way. Then hinges creaked at my force, and I could see Mom following me closely behind, crying my name.

"Zuko! Stop! What are you doing!" I paid her no attention, and slung open the palace doors. There sat the abomination who sentenced the girl I loved to war.

-OOO-

_**Katara POV**_

I quickly ran to the dock; my tan hand caressing my head, as tears rolled down in beady droplets. It was bad enough that this man was sending me to war, but now he wants to send me to war early? I wasn't even allowed to tell anyone goodbye! I had friends at school, my brother…Zuko. More tears came streaming down at the thought of Zuko's perfect face never being in presence again. I climbed aboard the ship, and hesitantly looked back.

"We're ready for departure!" I heard a man say as he followed me onto the ship. He turned to introduce himself to me, but he noticed the flood of tears, he nervously walked below the deck. The steam engines roared, and the beautiful home I knew became apart of the distance. I decided the scene was too emotional, and went below deck to find the captain. I wiped my tears, although my weeping stained my eyes to a pinkish color.

"Excuse me, sir. Where are we heading to exactly?" I asked the tall, middle-aged man who stood behind the wheel.

"We have many places to go to, Miss. For example, Ba Sing Se, Whale Tail Island, but first, we go to Kyoshi Island. Firelord Ozai noticed how it was never touched by the war. He wants to change that. When we take over, it will be Ozai Island. Nice ring to it, don't ya think?" I nodded, and walked out of the room. I went back on deck to see if I could make out my land in the distance. Unfortunately, I saw no land around us whatsoever, and reality struck me again.

I'm a fourteen year old girl, and I was going to a bloody war.

-OOO-

_**Zuko POV**_

"Zuko! How DARE you make such a ridiculous entrance! AND WHY AREN'T YOU BOWING BEFORE ME? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, URSA? I THOUGHT I BANISHED YOU!" My father bellowed across the room.

"HOW DARE YOU SEND A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL TO WAR? WHAT IN AGNI IS WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU HAD A HEART AT ALL? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BANISHED HER?" He chuckled a bit, and with a flick of his wrist, the flames around him died. I could perfectly make out his smug expression.

"You fancy the bender, don't you my son?" I paid his last words no attention, and asked again.

" What do you mean you banished her?"

"She was being a disgrace to the Fire Nation, much like you now."

" You're a heartless man! Banishing your own wife, and I will not let you take Katara to war in two months. I will make sure she does not leave this palace." He laughed more heartily than before.

"Zuko, you stupid child. You will not have to make sure she doesn't go to war in two months…because I made a little arrangement, she's already left to got to war. She's on a ship on her way to claim Kyoshi at this moment as we speak." That did it. I felt all of my rage wanting to burst out, and it did.

I stepped forward, and swung my arm, letting flames rip out from my knuckles. It was like a rampage of amber speeding like lightening across the room. He quickly jumped and shot a ball of fire to my face. It hit made contact with the left side of my face, and hollered in pain as I hit the floor. Just then, a strip of lightening came my way. Despite the agonizing pain, I ducked just in time, and as I thought of my Katara dying in a field in the Earth Kingdom, I did something I had never done before. I roared in anguish, and blue flames emitted from my throat. He was shocked by my sudden power as well, because the flames engulfed him, and I heard screams in pain. Haha I killed my own father. I ran out of the room, and tried to find Sokka. I noticed mom was gone, but I had no time to worry about where she was. I banged on the door, and Sokka opened it groggily. I quickly explained to him my father's plan, and we set off to the dock. There was only one ship there. My ship. I ran into the parlor to gather my crew, but it was deserted.

"I'm sure we can steer it ourselves," Sokka said, and I nodded in agreement. When we were finally aboard the ship, I heard a man from below state that we were ready for departure. The man slowly started to appear from below, and it was the face of my Uncle.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?"

"Your father told me about his plans, and I planned to go rescue her, but then I saw you two running in the distance, and I told them to wait for you to get on." I hugged the jolly man, and stared out to the sea. I had to find her before it was too late.

-OOO-

_**Kar Mae POV**_

We landed in the place where Aang said we were to ride the Giant Coy Fish. Personally, it was just too cold out, so stayed behind on the land.

"Aang! I don't think this is a good idea! I get the feeling we're being watched."

"I'll only be second trust me!" I watched the boy run out into the water. Suddenly, I felt a hand spin me around and I gasped.

"Kar Mae? What are you doing here?" I was suddenly frozen in place. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"K-K-Katara?" She nodded, and threw herself into my arms. My best friend who I hadn't seen in over 5 years, was on this stupid little island the whole time.

"Is this where you've been? All these years?"

"No. I've been living in the Fire Nation."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"The Firelord sent me to war. He said with me out there, we can win the war easily, and then it would be over."

"What? You're really doing this?"

"The war will be over!"

"Yea Katara, it'll be over! The Fire Nation will take over everything, and when you've done your part in 'Ending the War' the Firelord will just treat you like a servant or throw you back to Southern Tribe to rot with our people!"

"WELL WHAT DID EXPECT ME TO DO? GET MYSELF KILLED? BESIDES! THE FIRE NATION WILL TAKE OVER EVERYTHING ANYWAY BECAUSE NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN THE FIRELORD! WE HAVE NO HOPE!"

"Yes we do Katara," I pointed to the boy who was now drying himself by using airbending.

"What's the matter Kar Mae, you didn't even see me that big flip, and-" Aang was cut off by the appearance of Katara.

"Aang, this is my friend Katara. Katara, this is the Avatar." She froze, and was gaping. He did the same.

_**Katara POV**_

After reuniting with my best friend, the rest of the day was filled with conversation about how I was living my life in the Fire Nation, and about the war. In the end, I would've become a traitor to the Fire Nation. I'm so happy I told the ship to go back to the Fire Nation because I 'accidentally' left my water skin. Now I was alone on Kyoshi without the presence of my crew for at least another day or two. When they returned, they would be surprised to find no waterbender on this island. The sun was quickly descending, so Kar Mae, Aang, and I set up camp on that beach.

_**Ozai POV**_

I sat up furiously thinking it was a dream, when I noticed the burns planted on my skin. That stupid boy burned me over a stupid peasant! And his mother is just as a disgrace! How dare he confront me like that! I'll make him pay! I'll make them ALL pay! No one stands in the way of Fire Lord Ozai, or his little waterbender. I stood up and called the guards to the room.

"Why is the Hid Majesty burned? Do we need to-?"

"Shut up, you imbeciles and listen! My banished son is on his way to Kyoshi Island to stop Katara from claiming the island. Find his ship and bomb it. NO SURVIVORS!"

"My Lord…you don't have a banished son."

"IDIOTS! ZUKO HAS BEEN BANISHED! NOW GO! BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!" The dumb guards ran out of my room as called for Yugoda. The image of my son being blown to smithereens made a small evil grin spread across my face. As soon as the war was won, that bender would be the first to go.

_**Zuko POV**_

I saw the land starting to appear in the distance. Sure, it was almost midnight, but I didn't care. I had to get to Katara. Soon, we were close enough to make out the shore. I was just about to turn to Sokka to tell him, but the ship shook violently. We looked around to see an attacking ship, but there wasn't one.

"What the heck was that?" Sokka looked at me.

"I don't know, unless…" I racked my brain of all of the possibilities, when I came to a logical one. An assassin submarine.

BOOM

The ship immediately burst into flames, and the last face I saw before the flames drowned me, was the face of my beautiful Katara.

_**Narrator POV**_

The ship silently sank, and pulled any and everyone under into the depths. Katara lie on the beach when a large explosive sound had awoken her. She sat up and stared at the empty sea.

"Did you hear that?" Katara whispered to her sleeping best friend.

"It was probably nothing, just go back to sleep," Kar Mae replied groggily. Katara nodded, and lay back down; not knowing that the man she loved was drowning at sea.

**AN: Well, what are your thoughts? I know I haven't updated in a while, but like I said, I'm gonna make it up to ya! I, personally think that this was a good chapter, but what do you think? Let me know in a nice review! STAY TUNED FOR A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 10!**

**Chapter 10**

_**Narrator POV**_

The Kyoshi Warrior eyed the bodies cautiously.

"Suki…are they…dead?"

-OOO-

_**Ty Lee POV**_

I was a wreck. We finally had worked out our problems, and he died at sea. I cried uncontrollably, and heavily, when a knock came onto my door.

"Ty Lee, sweetie? There's a friend here to see you," I heard my mom's voice say.

" Who is it?" I said shakily.

"It's Azula."

**AN: Tell me what you think! And maybe there would be a quicker update if I got, oh let's say...7 or 8 more reviews? please? [=  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm trying to update quicker! :) I hope you like this chapter! This chapter is inspired by one of my favorite "Breaking Benjamin" songs, "Give me a sign". If you haven't heard it, then listen to it after you read this chapter. It will make a lot of sense if you do. But don't listen to it while you're reading because the lyrics are spread out. Not much to say except for that this is where things get interesting…ENJOY! UPDATES COME QUICKER WITH MORE REVIEWS! *hint hint***

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT IN PROPERTY OF ME, BUT THIS STORY PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS DO BELONG TO ME. I REALLY HATE SAYING THIS EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER.**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 10**

**Written: September 10, 2010- September 12, 2010**

**Posted: September 12, 2010**

_**Narrator POV**_

Katara, Kar Mae, and Aang had all awoken in shock. Black was what their eyes adjusted to as soon as they flickered open. They squirmed in place; unable to move.

"Aang, Katara? You guys there?" Kar Mae questioned; obviously free to move her mouth.

"Yea," Aang responded.

"Where are w-" before Katara could finish, she was interrupted by a deep male voice.

"Who are you, and why are you here on Kyoshi?" the man questioned.

"I'm sorry. We came here to ride the Elephant Coy," answered Aang.

"Likely story. How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?"

"Look. I don't normally play this card, but I'm the avatar." The man removed Aang's blindfold, and stared at him intensely.

"That's preposterous! The avatar died over one hundred years ago!"

"I was trapped in an ice block; not dead. I'm fully alive, can't you see?"

"Warriors! Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" Within an instant, a group of females withdrew their fans, and held them to their face coming closer to Aang with every step.

"Aang, do some airbending!" Kar Mae hissed, still unable to see. Aang shot air from his knuckles to propel himself upwards and the ropes that tied him up snapped. He flipped around the statue he was tied to in midair, and landed softly onto the ground. He watched as the man, warriors, and entire village gasped in amazement.

"You _are _the avatar," the man gaped. "I am Oyaji, the governor of this island. Please forgive me for threatening you. I was unaware."

"No problem! Now check _this _out!" Aang cheerfully took out two marbles from his shirt, and bended the air around them so that they would continuously spin in the palm of his hand. The crowd cheered, but the excitement was too much for one villager in particular. He wailed and flung his arms around hysterically; white bubbles began to fall from his mouth, followed by audibly disturbing gurgling sounds from the back of his throat.

"Hey, sorry about that," one of the warriors said to Katara. "I'm Suki, the head of the Kyoshi warriors."

"I'm Katara, of the Fir-… Southern Water Tribe. Nice to meet you."

-OOO-

_**Ozai POV**_

As I meditated in my royal garden, I could tell someone was approaching me from behind. I was prepared to attack, when a small voice spoke out.

"You're Majesty?"

"_What _do you want? You _know _that no one is to disturb me when I am meditating. It better be good, or you might want to start scrubbing the palace floors, tile to tile."

She gulped, and spoke again, "Um…there is news of Prince Zuko's death. He…he died sometime last night. He was…" she struggled to say the next words, "…blown up." I grinned evilly to myself, and put on my best sorrowful look.

"Aww what a shame. My little Zuko blown up? Who could have _possibly _done such a thing? Oh well, nothing to worry about now. We'll have a ceremony in the Great Hall, say he was a good kid, and move on. I have bigger things to worry about besides mourning over a disgrace." I stood up and patted the girl on the head. I strode across the garden to the halls, when I noticed Azula walking in the other direction.

"Azula!" She turned around, walked over to me, and bowed.

"Hello, father. Lovely day, no?"

"Quite. May I speak with you in private?"

"Why of course." We walked in silence until we reached the throne room. I sat down on my throne, and Azula kneeled before me.

"I need to ask a favor of you, my darling daughter."

"Anything."

"I have had your brother assassinated. He tried to ruin our chances at winning the war. He was a traitor, but you. You my sweet, are perfect. My sources tell me that avatar is alive. You will find him, and end him."

_**Azula POV**_

So, my father wants me to kill the avatar? I knew I deserved a job like this. Hmph. Serves Zuko right for betraying his country, I'm ashamed to call him my brother. Hmm…it would be awfully dull to go on this adventure alone… Mai and Ty Lee will make good company. I made my way across the palace to Mai's house, and knocked on the door. A look of shock spread across her face as she saw me standing in her doorway.

"Azula? What are you doing here?"

"Well you know I'm not one to stall, so I'll just get right to the point. Poor Zuzu went and got himself blown up last night, and since he's dead, you have no reason to stay in the Fire Nation anymore, correct? Well I have been assigned to kill the avatar by my father, and would like assistance. Are you interested?"

"Z-Zuko…is…dead?"

"Yes, yes he is. I understand you had feelings for him, despite the relationship with the peasant, so you have 24 hours to mourn. I'll be arriving at dawn to fetch you. Please be packed and ready by then. Good day." As I walked off, I heard her close the door and weep hysterically behind it. Mai down, Ty Lee to go. Suppose I could deal with her later on today.

-OOO-

_**Narrator POV**_

After the gang had gotten accompanied with the Kyoshi Warriors and the village, Katara and Kar Mae decided to go take a walk with Suki on the beach while Aang showed off for the girls of the village.

"So, did you guys have boyfriends?" Suki asked eagerly. Behind the warrior paint, she was just another teen girl.

"Nah," Kar Mae replied casually.

"Actually, yeah I did," Katara said nervously.

"Oh! What was he like?" Suki was now jumping up and down. Katara bit her lip, and sighed heavily.

"Suki, sit down, I need to tell you something important. But first, you must PROMISE not to tell anyone, or jump up in awe or run away for help. I WILL NOT HURT YOU." Suki, with a confused expression, nodded, and sat on the sandy shore. Katara explained to Suki about how she was stolen from her village and grew up in the Fire Nation, how her best friend was the Fire Prince, and began to feel for each other. She then explained the Firelord's evil plan, and how he sent her to war. She concluded the story with reuniting with Kar Mae on the island, and becoming a traitor to the Fire Nation: for she was going to teach Aang waterbending. As she waited for Suki to say something, she became sorrowful with the thoughts of never seeing her Zuko again.

"Wow," Suki huffed. "But you STILL didn't answer my question! What was your boyfriend like, considering he's the Fire Prince."

"Zuko is awfully handsome and charming and-" Katara was interrupted by a Kyoshi Warrior rushing towards them.

"Suki! Suki! We've spotted bodies in the water! I think they're dead!" All three girls immediately jumped up, and followed the warrior. Katara's eyes went wide as she saw the bodies that the warriors were dragging out.

**I'm all out of breath**

**My walls are closing in**

The Kyoshi Warrior eyed the bodies cautiously.

"Suki…are they…dead?" A warrior asked. Kar Mae looked at one particular body with awe. It was Sokka. Everyone jumped when Katara burst into hysterical tears. She flung herself over two of the three bodies.

"NO! NO! NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!" Katara screamed from the top of her lungs.

"You know them?" Suki asked quietly.

"It's her brother, and I'm guessing by the looks of her reaction, that's Prince Zuko," Kar Mae replied between sobs. She once had a little crush on Sokka. Katara retrieved water to her hands and placed them over her brother's chest. Her hands grew a faint white, and slowly, water slipped from the boy's throat. He began to cough violently, and Katara sighed in relief. Her had severe burn marks all over him, followed by scorched clothes, and a bloody cut across his head. He opened his eyes slowly, then tightened them back; wincing at the unbearable pain.

"It's ok, Sokka. Shh it's ok," Katara cooed. She looked in one of the warrior's direction. "Could you take him to the infirmary, please? He needs medical attention, and I need to help these two." Her voice was cracking with every word. The warrior nodded, and with the help of another, they carried Sokka towards the village. Katara then moved to Iroh; having to literally punch his chest; the water was very resistant to come up. When he began cough and thrash, she had three warriors carry him off.

It was only her, Kar Mae, and Suki; just enough people to carry of Zuko when Katara finished. She leaned over his body, and silently kissed his forehead. She concentrated all of her energy and pulled streams of water from Zuko's mouth, just as she had done with Sokka and Iroh. The only difference was that…Zuko gave no reaction.

**I can feel you falling away**

Katara gasped, and parted her lips; concentrating more then ever. More water emerged, but he still did nothing. Angrily, Katara pounded her fist on his chest and demanded him to wake up. When he didn't she anxiously put her head down on his chest. No heartbeat.

**And I can see you starting to break**

**I'll keep you alive**

**If you show me the way**

"ZUKO, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Katara screamed as loud as she could; staring at the boy's motionless face. New tears leaked down her face, and she thrashed violently. Suki and Kar Mae gasped, and immediately ran over to pull her off of her dead boyfriend's body. She kicked and screamed until finally, she bended a water whip on them, and she clung to Zuko; screaming his name into his chest.

-OOO-

_**Ty Lee POV**_

I was walking through the royal courtyard when I overheard a sobbing servant.

"His highness will be missed dearly! I suppose the water tribe boy deserves a ceremony as well. I wondered what Sokka had done to deserve a ceremony…

"Excuse me, ma'am. What has Sokka done to deserve a ceremony? And do tears trickle down your pink cheeks?" I asked cheerfully. The woman looked at me funnily.

"My dear child, Sokka has done ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING to deserve _this _ceremony!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sokka has died, along with Prince Zuko. They drowned at sea," she said with another sob. I felt my world go black, and air retreat from my lungs. Suddenly, I awoke in my room. I don't remember being here. How did I get into my room? I was at the palace…I was walking…I was talking to a crying maid because…and then it hit me. I immediately broke into tears. It felt like I had been crying for hours…which I probably had. I felt alone, and scared. I saw nothing; as if I was in a damp corner in the dark.

**Forever and ever**

**The scars will remain**

**I'm falling apart**

**Leave me here forever in the dark**

I was a wreck. We finally had worked out our problems, and he died at sea. I cried uncontrollably, and heavily, when a knock came onto my door.

"Ty Lee, sweetie? There's a friend here to see you," I heard my mom's voice say.

" Who is it?" I said shakily.

"It's Azula."

"Come in." Azula waltzed in, not in her usual witty mood.

"You've heard, I suppose?" she asked, not even bothering to ask if I was okay. I nodded, and she continued. "Shame, isn't it? Well, I am aware that you and…what's his name…Sokka were a thing, so I find that there is no reason to stay here. My father wants me to find and kill the avatar, and I would like assistance. Mai has agreed, and I have given her 24 hours to mourn her loss for Zuko. I would like the same from you." I thought long and hard. Azula was right; without Sokka, why stay?

"Ok, I'll go, but I want 24 hours as well." She smiled.

"Of course. Mai and I will be here at dawn to retrieve you. Be ready by then." And with that, she sauntered out just as she had come in.

-OOO-

_**Narrator POV**_

**Daylight dies**

**Blackout the sky**

Carefully, Suki and Kar Mae dragged Katara away from Zuko's body as the sun began to depart. When she was a secure distance away, they went back to him. His body had been more severely burned than both Iroh and Sokka. One whole side of his face was nothing more than a huge, red gash. He had scars and burn marks lined down his arms and circled his good eye, which was going bad as well. His shaggy raven hair, was sprawled onto the shore; his face glistening from the water that dripped down the sides of his face. The two looked down at him in sadness and pity.

"He's actually rather beautiful," Kar Mae concluded after moments of staring at the dead prince.

"Yea…poor Katara...we should bring him into the village. We'll have a proper burial service tomorrow," said Suki.

"I don't know. Katara's crew should be returning tomorrow with her water skin."

"No, they should be delayed, for I told them not leave until they've found it, and the thing is, I never left it there. It's been here with me the whole time," Katara said, her voice still shaking.

"Well, a proper burial tomorrow, it is," Suki concluded.

"I just want to know how…how could he die, and why was he here?" Katara pondered for a moment, when reality had slapped her in face once more. She burst into new tears, and moaned in sorrow. "He came to find me! OHHH AGNI, WHY!" (AN: yes, she said Agni, but she grew up in the Fire Nation, remember?)

"Come on, Katara," Kar Mae told Katara to go to the village while she and Suki carried the Prince to a special healing hut, even though he couldn't be heeled. They gently laid him on a cot, and left the room in silence.

-OOO-

**Does anyone care?**

**Is anybody there?**

**Take this life**

**Empty inside**

**I'm already dead**

**I'll rise to fall again**

_**UNKNOWN POV**_

"He didn't deserve this! Why would you do it?"

"Who are _YOU _to question _MY _actions?"

"I am sorry, my Lord, but why?"

"I will tell you this. Even though his life has ended, it is not over."

**AN: SOOOOO DID YOU LIKE IT? SORRY, I'M RUSHING SO I CAN'T GIVE YOU A PREVIEW! :'( BUT PLEASE GIVE SOME NICE REVIEWS! HOW ABOUT I GET ATLEAST 7-10 MORE REVIEWS? MOST PEOPLE ASKE FOR LIKE 15 OR 17 AND STUFF LIKE THAT, BUT LIKE TO START SMALL! I REALLLLLYYYY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! GO LISTEN TO "GIVE ME A SIGN"! AWESOME SONG! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now I know what you all were thinking, but obviously, you don't know much about the author behind this marvelous story. For all who doubted me, I would like to read the ending AN at the end of this awesome chapter. You haven't realized what tricks I am capable of… R&R please! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS I MAKE UP ARE MINE. NO STEALING, PLEASE.**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 11**

**Written: September 21, 2010-September 26, 2010**

**Posted:September 26, 2010**

_**Katara POV**_

It was all my fault. He could have lived a happy life without me. At least I would know he was alive and now…now he's gone forever and it's all my fault. The sun crept into the window of the small hut and a ray of white light shone on Zuko's perfect face. Looking at his face made me think of all of the good times we shared. When we first met…when he saved me…when we…kissed. I felt a sob coming and didn't hesitate to let it out. I buried my hands in my face and wept.

I stood up and walked over to his cot. I ran my fingers across his still smooth, yet burned skin. Another sob heaved out of my throat at the sight of his closed eyes in eternal rest.

-OOO-

_**Narrator POV**_

The God strutted across the heavens gracefully, when he heard wings swooping up to the clouds. He turned around, sending his pure white hair flying majestically behind him. A flying Badger-mole-bore landed on the clouds softly. In the blink of an eye, he transformed into a muscular man short pale hair and piercing deep emerald eyes.

"Tong Fu, what is your reason for being here? I thought you were going to bless the orphan children with bending of earth abilities?" The very young looking God asked.

"Well I was, but then I saw Prince Zuko."

"Ah, did you, now?"

"Yes, Agni, I did. He didn't deserve this! Why would you do it?"

"Who are you to question my actions?"

"I am sorry, my Lord, but why?"

"I will tell you this. Even though his life has ended, it is not over."

"What is that supposed to mean? Is that an old ancient quote or something?"

"Tong Fu you have been around since the birth of Sozin's great grandfather. You are ancient." Tong Fu huffed and looked at Agni impatiently.

"Why did you kill Prince Zuko? He and Katara could create a whole new evolution! If they were to mate, they could possibly create a semi-avatar! Bender of water and fire! Also, do you not see what YOUR kin are doing to the world! I, Tong Fu, Chiykuu No Kami, will not stand by and watch my people crumble! Either you bring him back, or Tui, La, Gynsei and I with dethrone you!"

"Tong Fu, I am the great God of not only fire, but of everything, since Fire is the superior element. You cannot dethrone me. You have disrespected me many times today, and I do not appreciate it."

"I am sorry, my Lord."

"However…it does please me on the amount of how much you care for the better of the world, and as for Zuko, obviously you were not listening. I said his life was not over." Tong Fu's eyes widened.

"What? He's dead! His life is over!"

"Yes, he is dead, but that does not mean that his life is over."

"Agni, my Lord, you cannot possibly mean…"

"Yes, Tong Fu. I do."

-OOO-

The service was short and unexpected. When the villagers first learned that the Fire Prince was dead on their land, they rejoiced and applauded. Suki had to go around and explain that he wasn't like his father, and was planning to help stop the war. After her speech, the cheers died down into murmurs of regret. A bright green and cold casket lay in front of the great statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Suki and Kar Mae sat in front. Iroh's deep bellows of grief echoed from mountain to mountain. Surprisingly, Katara was inaudible. Her long brown locks hung sadly over her shoulders, draping over her forest green robe that Suki leant her. She glanced up to look at the resting and scarred face of the lovely firebender. Even in death, he was still perfect in every way. His cheekbones had a roughness to them that made his manly face even more attractive. The left side of his face was burnt and looked as if it would shrivel up and rot, and Katara still saw him as breathtaking.

"We now leave a very great man to his eternal rest," proclaimed Oyaji. The casket began to sink lower and lower into the earth until it reached the appropriate distance. Rocks and soil crumpled onto the green and gold figure; it was completely covered. There were more hushed cries and whispers. The ceremony was over.

Katara turned to the Kyoshi warrior on her right, and shoved a few words to escape from her raspy throat. "Suki? The Firelord will have probably sent my crew back here by now. I should really get away from the island before they come. Will you come with us to the north pole?" Suki looked taken back from the suddenness of the waterbender's question. There was a long silence as Suki pondered the chances. Finally, she spoke.

"If I do, then who will guide the warriors?" she asked not out of selfishness, but out of concern. She had grown to love every single Kyoshi Warrior, and just didn't want to abandon them and leave them leaderless. Out of nowhere, a tall, young looking girl came to Suki's side. She was about Suki's height and had the same colored eyes. Her skin was freckled and hair, even redder than Suki's, hung in a loose ponytail over her shoulder.

"Suki did you and Ry find the Prince?" she asked inquisitively. Suki shook her head lightly.

"No, it was Ry and Nei. They came to inform me about him."

"Oh…who's this?"

"This is my friend Katara," Suki gestured to the girl beside her. "Katara, this is my little sister, Kykui." Kykui smiled sheepishly and waved, when her little smile turned into a tight frown.

"Hey, I'm not little! I'm only one year younger than you! NOT a big difference," Kykui huffed, but turned her head to the side to give Katara a sideways smile. "But it's nice to meet you, Katara."

"Likewise, Kykui. Now, Suki…you were going to answer my question…?"

"I'm sorry Katara, I just can't think of anyone else fit for the job of leading the girls…unless…" a smug grin spread across her face and she turned to look at her redheaded sibling. "Kykui, do you think you could…fill in for me as in the leader of the Kyoshi warriors?" Kykui's jaw dropped.

"Now way! Of course! But for how long?"

"Oh, I don't know…until I get back."

"But wait…I'm not a warrior."

"So? Warrior blood runs through your veins. You can do it, I know you can." Suki smiled a reassuring smile and embraced her sister. As they broke apart, a dark haired girl was coming into view.

"Alright. Everything's loaded on Appa, and we've got more than enough supplies. Iroh, Sokka and Aang are already onboard. We're ready to go," said Kar Mae. Katara nodded and looked at Suki who pulled her sister into another loving embrace.

"You become the best leader there ever was, okay?" Suki said, her words muffled by the softness of Kykui's thin, pale sweater. She nodded, and tried to shove the tears back in her eyes. Suki began to walk off, when Kykui pulled her close to whisper something in her ear.

"Suki…find mom and dad, please." A silent tear slid down her cheek, washing away her warrior makeup.

"I will. I promise."

-OOO-

The ship sailed smoothly through the rough waters. A dark clad figure made their way through the halls to the large metal doors. Without hesitation, they opened the door and looked the person dead in the eye.

"Who dares to come in without—oh, Mai. It is only you. Was there something wrong?" Azula asked lightly paying attention.

"Yea, there is! I almost killed two of your guards because they threatened to throw overboard just because they don't like their job. I knew you would be upset if I took out the guards without permission, but if they look at me like I'm trash one more time, a knife in their beefy throats will be the punishment."

"Is that so? Take them out. I don't care. If they mistreat you, mistreat them. You show them who's boss, you don't come tattle to me. Besides, we can always get new guards. Where is Ty Lee?"

"On the deck, overlooking the sea."

"Ah…"

"If you'll excuse me, Princess, I have some business to attend to," Mai spat. Azula nodded smugly before saying,

"If there is blood spilt, get a maid to clean it up…and make sure it's the one who deathly afraid of the sight of blood." Mai nodded and walked out. When Mai was out sight, Azula withdrew a map from her throne and eyed it carefully.

"Alright, Grandpa…where are you hiding?"

-OOO-

Ozai looked at the map and spoke carefully.

"When the comet comes, the Earth Kingdom will have fallen, thanks to our little waterbender, and we will start here," he said, pointing a large finger outside the gates of Azulon. "and work our way up. We will deprive the world of diverse cultures and colors. Only red and gold. Only Fire Nation. Only one ruler. Now I did promise that the water tribes will remain unharmed, and they will remain that way…unless Katara screws up and doesn't destroy the Earth Kingdom...then we will have every right to burn every inch of ice and create two new oceans that could result in good transportation from getting to colonies across the world…" A general piped up at his plan.

"But what if Katara doesn't screw up? There will still be the chiefs of the tribes, and those are rulers."

"Good point, General Yudya…I suppose we could find a loophole to that matter…"

"But that counts as harming the tribes in a traditional way, sire."

"Well…if we're going to harm the tribes in one way, we might as well harm them in others as well…" General Yudya's eyes widened. He had to tell Chief Hakoda…and more importantly, he had to remember that his name was Yudya and not Joh. Joh was his name when he was a guard of Katara and Sokka. Yudya silently awaited the day where he could be Bato again.

-OOO-

"Mighty Spirits, it is time for him to rise," Agni bellowed deeply as the other spirits gathered around. "I need you all to work very hard, or the consequence could be fatal. Are we ready?" The spirits nodded, and held their hands in the air.

"Jinsei ni kite," they all chanted. "Jinsei ni kite, jinsei ni kite, jinsei ni kite!" The air began to glow a rough gray, and fogged the entire mortal world. Just as sudden as it came, it fled and soft coughs were heard underneath the earth.

"WE HAVE DONE IT!" Agni bellowed once more as the spirits cheered. "THE MORTAL WORLD HAS HOPE AGAIN!"

"THEY WOULD HAVE NEVER LOST IT IF YOU HADN'T KILLED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Tong Fu yelled out.

"SILENCE YOURSELF, TONG FU! I HAD MY REASONS!"

"Well, sire, what were those reasons _exactly?_"

-OOO-

_**Zuko POV**_

It was pitch black dark. I felt cramped. AND OH DEAR AGNI I AM IN SOME SERIOUS PAIN. I tried to sit up and failed terribly. I lifted up my hands to learn that I was in some sort of box. I began to push against the roof of the box but it wouldn't budge. It was also extremely cold. I breathed fire for a split second, and in that split second I knew where I was. This was no box. It was a coffin. I tried to push ii open again but nothing worked. People told me that Kyoshi Island was a very hot place to visit so why was it so cold? Wait a minute. I breathed fire once more, but only for a few seconds longer. I noticed a crack in the coffin and saw a little rock fall through. It all struck me at once.

I was underground

In a coffin

And someone buried me alive. I _was _alive…right?

-OOO-

_**Narrator POV**_

Katara looked back at the island in the distance and sobbed one more time. She quickly pulled herself together and turned around.

_He was just a boy. No one special. There will be others. It's not like you love him or anything. It's not like he loved you. We just really liked each other. I'll find someone else. I'll move on, right? Wrong. I'll never move on because maybe I did love him…and if he came for me, then maybe…just maybe he loved me…just maybe… _Katara sighed, and ceased the thoughts in her head. She'd forget about Zuko and move on because Zuko was dead and was never coming back…right?

**AN: Well, there ya go! Hope you liked it! I've just posted a new story called "Learning to love the enemy" it's modern. I've always wanted to try a modern fanfic! Check it out please, and leave me some feedback! And you might as well tell me your thoughts on this chapter while you're down here :D AND FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO THOUGHT I WOULD KILL ZUKO…SHAME ON YOU ALL! I WOULD NEVER ****EVER KILL ZUKO AND NOT HAVE HIM COME BACK TO LIFE! HE'S MY ALL TIME FAVORITE CHARACTER IN AVATAR! I ABSOLUTELY LOVVEEEEEE HIM AND WOULDDD NEVVVVVVVVVVERRRRRRRRRRR EEVVVVVVRRRRRR DO SUCH A TERRIBLE THING! :/**

**NEVER DOUBT THE AWESOME MIND OF ZUTARA4EVR :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sooo how have you been liking my stories? I hope I'm doing a good job…am I? Well, this chapter is dedicated to CatDawg for giving like 5 reviews to this story all at one time! Thanks again! **

**Also, how do you do line breaks? I'm not the sweetest cake in the bakery…Whoa! I made my own saying! Cool! Any who, the first person who PMs me with how to create line breaks will have the next chapter of "Bleeding Blue Fire", "Breathless," and "Learning to love the enemy" all dedicated to them! Pretty sweet, huh? Well, I give you chapter 12! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Zuko, now that you're back from the dead, would you mind…?**

**Zuko: Sure, why not? Zutara4evr doesn't own ATLA, but her made up characters and plot DO belong to her. Please don't steal her stories.**

**Me: Thanks, Zuzu.**

**Zuko: Don't call me that.**

**Me: Okay…Zuzu**

**Zuko: Ugh! You're lucky you're pretty!**

**Me: *Gasp!* you think I'm pretty? Well you're pretty, tooooooo :D**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 12**

**Written: October 4, 2010-October 6, 2010**

**Posted: October 6, 2010**

**NOTE: *Takes place three days after the previous chapter***

_**Ozai POV**_

"If we use our men wisely, then a troop can swarm in and attack from this back alley," General Kar Long explained as he demonstrated with the pointer on the map. I nodded my head for him to continue when Captain Bing rushed into the throne room.

"Captain Bing, what are doing here? You should be demolishing the center of the Earth Kingdom by now," I raised and eyebrow at him. "The Earth Kingdom soldiers must be big wimps if you have returned so early…?"

"Actually, Firelord, my sir," he cleared his throat and blinked nervously. "Lady Katara is not on the island."

"I am afraid I don't understand."

"Well…Lady Katara sent us back here for her water skin because she quotes that she cannot fight without it. We never found it so we filled up a sack with water and when we returned, she was no longer on the island."

"WHAT! YOU FOOLS! FIND HER! VERY WELL ALIVE! She thinks she can fool the Firelord? We'll just see how far she can get."

-OOO-

_**Narrator POV**_

The gang sat quietly upon Appa's saddle as the wind whipped through their hair. Katara's head lay buried in Sokka's shoulder; her silent tears were the only audible sounds besides the air.

"Hey guys," Aang called from the bison's head. "Go ahead and start getting the things together. We'll be landing soon."

At Aang's miniature announcement, Suki began to gather her things. Kar Mae did the same and took the liberty of gathering Katara's things as well since she seemed a little busy at the moment. Kar Mae just didn't get it. How could a man from the Fire Nation, but the prince at that, be so important to a Water Tribe girl? How could Katara, practically her sister, be so much in love with a man who was born to wipe out all nations? He was pure evil at heart. Kar Mae just knew he was. If he had survived, Kar Mae would have tracked his every move. Bad enough, there was this old Fire Nation guy traveling with them!

Aang landed Appa onto a soft a soft, clear plain. Everyone removed themselves and their materials from Appa and glanced at their surroundings.

"Look," Suki said, pointing a pale finger towards the east. "I think there's a city over there." She squinted her eyes to get a closer look. "A big one, at that."

"That, my friend, is the city of Omashu," Iroh stated as he looked in the direction Suki's finger had been pointing.

"We might want to get some supplies from there. Even though we've packed enough food for a week and it's only been three days…we're running low…thanks to Sokka," Kar Mae snapped in Sokka's face. Sokka threw up his hands in defense.

"Hey! Nearly dying takes a lot of you, okay!"

"Even IF you hadn't nearly died, you'd STILL be feeding your face!"

"My face gets hungry!"

"Guys, you should stop," Katara spoke quietly, her voice a bit raspy from previous sobs. "Kar Mae is right. We need to stock up."

"Okay," Sokka said giving up. He didn't want to argue with his sister for the poor state she was in.

"Stay here, buddy," Aang told Appa as he draped him with a lush green pallet. Appa groaned in response, and they began making their way to the city. As they were approaching, the noticed a big wall blocking the huge cone shaped mountain inside, followed by two buff guards.

"I'll handle this," Suki whispered to the others as she stepped ahead of them.

"Reason for entering the city?" one guard asked dully.

"My friends and I need food for our travels."

"Sorry, ma'am but with this war going on, it is hard for us to just let anyone into the city. I'm afraid I'm going to have ask you and your companions to step aside."

Suki's happy tone grew fierce. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"A very stubborn young girl."

"Incorrect. Perhaps my name should make a difference."

"I really don't care what your name is."

"Suki." The guards gasped and looked at her in awe.

"Suki as in Suki the head of the legendary Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Correct. Now as I was saying, my friends the avatar, master waterbender, two Water Tribe warriors and a…general need food for our travels."

The doors opened immediately at Suki's explanation.

"The avatar? No way! I am so sorry. No disrespect intended at all." The men bowed.

"Boy is King Bumi gonna kill you! Disrespecting Suki and the avatar like that…" The other man said. Aang stopped walking and about faced.

"Did you just say Bumi?"

"Yes, avatar sir. Say…aren't you a bit young to be a master of all four elements?"

"Never mind that! Take us to Bumi. Now." The gang looked at Aang funnily as he ordered the men to take him to the king.

"Don't worry guys. If this is the right Bumi, then he's an old friend of mine," Aang mentioned quietly to the others as they followed the guards.

"Okay, Aang," Kar Mae stated. "Whatever you say…"

-OOO-

She sat daintily with her legs crossed and pointed toes. One hand was drooped over her lap as the other held her head. She puffed air from her red lips to make the single strand of hair whisk away from her face. As she watched the captain explain their location, she became agitated. The swung forward, bringing both hands to the edges of her throne and leaning her head forward to fully face the man.

"Will you just tell me if we're there or not? I do not care for all of these stupid coordinates and grids and other unnecessary things that I do not need to know."

"Yes, Princess. Of course. My apologies," the man said hurriedly. "We are not far. We should arrive in maybe 20 minutes."

"Now was that so hard? Bring me Ty Lee and Mai. I need to speak with them."

"Yes, ma'am." The next few minutes, Azula tapped her fingers along her throne. Finally, two familiar faces came into view.

"Ah, Mai…Ty Lee…I've been expecting you." They nodded for Azula to continue. "As you know, my war balloon is in property of an admiral on Kyoshi Island, correct?"

Another nod.

"Well, I am sending you two to go and fetch it while I take care of some business with the mayor of the town. I'm trusting you to have that ship on the beach by sundown. Understood?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Good. Prepare yourselves for docking." Mai and Ty Lee exited the ship's throne room. Azula lifted up a pale palm and ignited a blue flame.

"Oh yes," she said giving the flame more energy. "I'm going to have _a lot _of business to take care of."

-OOO-

He felt dead. His bones ached, his muscles were sore and his voice was raspy.

_Dear Agni, let me out of this freaking thing! _Zuko thought to himself. Zuko studied the pitch black dark, his eyes losing any remaining vision. Zuko breathed in whatever remains of oxygen there was and breathed a large golden flame. Feeling the flames flicker onto his skin, Zuko screeched and focused his energy on releasing and in taking. The fire that tried to burn his skin was being sucked in and released like a cycle. After doing this exercise ever since he first learned he was buried alive, the casket began to slowly rot. One more good flame out do it. His last breath of flame was the weakest he had done in the past three days, but it was strong enough to finish of the coffin. Burnt wood fell onto his head along with tons of rock and dirt. How could he forget there was earth on top of him? He lifted up his arm and sent a powerful blaze of heat and flames to the surface. He looked at the burning hole he made and began to climb his way up.

As he reached the top, fresh air reached his lungs and his tired joints were nearly making it. He had been cramped in that tight space for three days. He needed to stretch. The sunlight streaked his eyes and it burned for a while, but he got used to the feeling of constant light. He jumped up smiled up at the heavens thanking Agni for his help, then his smile faded when he heard a strangely familiar voice from behind him.

"You're alive?"

-OOO-

**AN: OH SHIP ZUKO'S BEEN FOUND! BUT BY WHO? WHO DO YOU THINK FOUND HIM?**

**MAI? TY LEE? AZULA?**

**OZAI? OYAJI? NEI? **

**RY? RANDOM CHARACTER? **

**What did you think? I know I'm moving kind of slow, but it's for a good cost. And for all of those who want Zuko and Katara back, you'll see what will happen soon. Please don't be mad for my not-so-interesting chapter. I'm really sleepy right now. I just got home from pageant practice which lasts from like 3-6 and it was SO frustrating! AND i had a long history test, but that's what you get for being in high advanced classes. Eighth grade takes a lot out of ya, ya know? Well because of that, I fell asleep like five times while writing this chapter. Well, please give me your honest thoughts. They help a lot. If you have any ideas, just PM on what you want to happen. Thanks again, guys! **

**Quicker updates come with more reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait! But things come up, ya know? This chapter is dedicated to HorseyGirl 96 for being the first to PM me! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ATLA ME OWN DHIS PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS :)**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 13**

**Written: October 23, 2010-October 24, 2010**

**Posted: October 24, 2010**

_**Narrator POV**_

The gang quietly followed the guards into the large palace that was enormous compared to the size of saber tooth moose-lion. The walls had beautiful carvings on their sides and people were seen everywhere.

As they were guided into the palace, Aang kept taking in quick glances at Kar Mae. He took notice of how her skin tone was just a tint lighter than Katara's. He also noticed how her pale blue dress hugged her in places and was loose around her ankles. Her chocolaty hair bounced with every step she took. Her long arms swayed as she glided across the floor. Her big blue eyes reeked love and sparkled in the light of the large orb in the Earth Kingdom sky which was known as the Sun.

"Wow," was all Aang could say before he realized that Kar Mae was staring at him.

"Aang, we're here. Aang? Hello?" Kar Mae waved a caramel hand in Aang's pale face.

"Huh?" he said, unaware that they were outside of the great doors where the King of Omashu was sitting.

"I said we're here. You know the guy. Knock on the door," she gestured to the large doors before them and the others nodded encouragingly. Aang heaved a large breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a high voice from behind the doors. Aang pushed the door open and gazed into a pair of old emerald eyes that were drag yet animated at the same time.

"Bumi?" Aang took a step towards the man on the throne.

"That's me," the man stated and then burst into a fit maniacal laughter.

"Bumi!" Aang ran up to the man and embraced him as the others just watched.

"It's been too long, Aang."

* * *

As he reached the top, fresh air reached his lungs and his tired joints were nearly making it. He had been cramped in that tight space for three days. He needed to stretch. The sunlight streaked his eyes and it burned for a while, but he got used to the feeling of constant light. He jumped up smiled up at the heavens thanking Agni for his help, then his smile faded when he heard a strangely familiar voice from behind him.

"You're alive?"

Zuko turned around, thinking to see Ty Lee behind him, but instead, it was the face of another. Her raven hair was in waves down her back. Her bangs were long and hung in front of her strangely violet eyes. Black freckles decorated her nose as her purple shirt overlapped with her black baggy pants. She was rather pretty.

"Um…how do you know me?" Zuko asked, beginning to worry.

"I don't. I just watched them bury you a few days ago."

"Oh…have you seen a water tribe girl anywhere perhaps?"

"I've seen two, plus a little bald monk who is said to be the avatar."

"Really? Where?"

"They're gone; left the island as soon as your ceremony ended. As for that, aren't you supposed to be dead?" After staring into the violet eyes of the unknown girl, Zuko became confused about her ethnicity.

"You want answers to your questions?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Then on one condition."

"What is it? I'm not the type to do favors for strangers, let alone Fire Nation people of any kind."

"Oh, no favors; just tell me where you're from because most people of any nation don't have purple eyes." The violet eyes widened and her brows furrowed.

"That information is classified."

"Then so is mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my girlfriend before someone else does." Zuko turned on his heels and began to walk, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"How are you going to get her? This is an island. You'll have to swim forever just to reach land."

"I don't care! I have to find her!" The girl sighed and removed her hand.

"Kyoshi, why am I so nice?" she said staring up at the statue.

"What?" Zuko asked looking at her oddly. "Why _are_ you so nice?"

"Because…I'm going to help you find your girlfriend."

"No thanks. I don't need help."

"Fine. If you don't want to find her faster than swimming, knock yourself out."

"Well, what help could you possibly be?"

"I have a black tsubasa tora."

"A what?"

"A black tiger with wings. He flies." Zuko grumbled an "Ok" as the girl rolled her purple eyes.

"Follow me, Hothead."

"Don't call me that."

"Well," the girl said turning a corner. "I never caught your name."

"My name is―" Zuko stopped in mid sentence by the enormous beast that stood yards above them. The creature had the entire body of a tiger, only with huge, fanning wings similar, but larger to those of a flying boar. It stood on all fours and held its head back with a sense of pride. It was adorned in purple and black stripes with a magnificent white snout.

"Hello, Rye," the purple eyed girl cooed as she rubbed the soft fur of the creature. "You were saying your name was…?" she turned her attention back to the disbelieving boy.

"―Zuko," he said his face agape in awe. He shook his head to reorder his thoughts. "What's your name?" he asked, looking around to find where she had gone. He angled his neck to view the top of the beast only to notice that the tiger had violet eyes just like the girl, who was on top of said beast. Her hand was extended so that Zuko could grab it.

As Zuko placed his hand in hers, she replied, "Zenith…but you can call me Zen."

* * *

The two girls walked together across the pebble path. One had her hands lazily swinging beside her as the other had her hands neatly tucked in the sleeves of her robe.

"What if this guy isn't home?"

"Come on, Mai. It's Azula we're talking about. Unless he wants to be burnt to a crisp, he'll be home," Ty Lee replied in a cheery voice. As they approached the small cottage in a deserted part of Kyoshi, Ty Lee knocked. A very timid man came shakily out of the door.

"M-m-may I h-help you?" he asked nervously.

"We're here to pick up a delivery for _Code Red_,"(AN: code red or red is a code name for Azula) Mai said just above a whisper. The man jumped and held on to his door for support.

"Oh! Y-y-you're here early. I-I-I wasn't expecting you for another two minutes."

"Wow; a whole minute and sixty seconds early. Hear that Ty Lee?"

"Yea, but we should be getting this over with. Red is not a patient person."

"Very well―it's in the back. Follow me, ladies." The man opened the door fully so that both girls could step in. The small house was filled with old Earth Kingdom antiques along with items with Fire Nation insignias.

"What up with all the Fire Nation junk? I thought you were from here?" Mai asked lazily.

"I-I am, but I make weapons and work for the Fire Nation. No one here can know, that's why I live so far from the town," the man replied as he held open a door that lead to a large uninhabited beach. There on the sand lay the giant warship. The two girls walked out onto the beach and stared at the huge aircraft.

"Thanks! Now we don't have to do anything but wait for Red," Ty Lee clapped happily. "Shouldn't be long, now should it, Mai?"

"Nah, she isn't one to take all day with simple tasks. She should be here in a few minutes." Mai sat down on a chair that was outside as Ty Lee balanced on her fingertips. A few minutes turned into a few moments, then a few hours.

"Okay, she should be here by now!" Mai huffed impatiently.

"I know!" Ty Lee agreed. "Where is she?"

* * *

She held the blue flame to the man's face and glared evilly into his pale green eyes.

"Listen and closely, grandpa; I've been looking for you all day and you are not getting away that easily. Just answer my question and I _might _consider sparring you. Have you seen an airbender around here? Probably the avatar?" Oyaji nodded once. "Where?"

"He was here a few days ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Not exactly, but he did mention heading somewhere North."

"Is that so? Well, I must run and pick up a delivery. The next time I come here, I want that statue to be remade in my face. Understand?" Oyaji shook his head quickly and flame inched closer to his face.

"Because if you don't," Azula gave the flame more energy. "This flame will become good friends with those drag old eyes of yours. This isn't Kyoshi anymore. It's Azulian Island. Got it?" Oyaji gave his head another nod and the flare retreated back into Azula's pale palm. She released the man from her grip and shoved him away. He scurried away to the center of the town and Azula began walking to a familiar path.

"An island in my name, information on the old coot, and my airship is waiting on me. What else could possibly be right?" Azula bragged to herself. An evil grin spread across her face when she saw a girl about her height silently crying in a bush. She reached over to pat the girl on the shoulder and when a pair of navy blue eyes and shocking red hair looked up, Azula smiled sweetly. "Well, hello there. Who might you be?" The girl wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Kykui," she responded. This time, she looked up fully to look into Azula's eyes only to see she was Fire Nation. "Oh no," she whispered. Azula's sweet smile turned back into that evil grin.

"Oh yes."

* * *

**AN: And I'll stop here. Well, what did you think? Where do think Zen is from? Do you remember who Kykui is? Is my story not as good as it can be? Please let me know something! Reviews are love! You do love me, right? No? Well what about my stories? Eh? So, I hope you liked this chapter. Also, if anyone would like to do fanart on deviant art for this story or for any of my stories, just PM me so that I can add the links to my profile for all to see. All credit will be given to the artist. Thanks!**

**P.S.-you should review since you're already down here :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well, here it is! The fourteenth installment of Bleeding Blue Fire! Please excuse the wait :) Tell me what you think when you're done reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA BUT THE PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS ARE MINE!**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 14**

**Written: November 8, 2010- November 10, 2010**

**Posted: November 10, 2010

* * *

**

_**PREVIOUSLY IN BLEEDING BLUE FIRE**_

_"Well…if we're going to harm the tribes in one way, we might as well harm them in others as well…" General Yudya's eyes widened. He had to tell Chief Hakoda…and more importantly, he had to remember that his name was Yudya and not Joh. Joh was his name when he was a guard of Katara and Sokka. Yudya silently awaited the day where he could be Bato again. __***Chapter 11***_

_"WHAT! YOU FOOLS! FIND HER! VERY WELL ALIVE! She thinks she can fool the Firelord? We'll just see how far she can get." __***Chapter 12***_

_"―Zuko," he said his face agape in awe. He shook his head to reorder his thoughts. "What's your name?" he asked, looking around to find where she had gone. He angled his neck to view the top of the beast only to notice that the tiger had violet eyes just like the girl, who was on top of said beast. Her hand was extended so that Zuko could grab it._

_As Zuko placed his hand in hers, she replied, "Zenith…but you can call me Zen." __***Chapter 13***_

_"Kykui," she responded. This time, she looked up fully to look into Azula's eyes only to see she was Fire Nation. "Oh no," she whispered. Azula's sweet smile turned back into that evil grin._

_"Oh yes." __***Chapter 13*

* * *

**_

_**Narrator POV**_

The two sat in an awkward silence as they flew across the sky. Shaggy raven hair danced with wind as long, sleek black hair whipped porcelain skin.

"So where are they heading?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that it's North," she said softly, her head facing the clouds.

"We sure are flying pretty fast," Zuko mentioned.

"Yeah. Ry's the fastest creature on land, water and air. What take people weeks on a boat only takes Ry a few hours."

"Amazing."

"So if your friends went north about three days ago, we should be landing in no time, maybe by nightfall at the most. They couldn't have gotten far on that thing no matter how fast it flies."

"That's great."

Zen nodded as she rubbed the creature's fur. After another few silent moments, a thought occurred in Zuko's mind.

"So, do you want to tell me where you're from now?"

"Why should I? You didn't even tell me who you were!"

"Fine! I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation…I mean I _was _Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I was banished. Your turn."

Zen sighed and looked away into the air, narrowing her eyes in a scowl.

"I am not proud of who I am," she said in a dark tone.

Zuko remained silent so she may continue.

"I…am a monster. People look at me and think strangely of silky violet eyes, not knowing that a natural born killer is among them. I never kill anyone, though. I am not like the others. I do not wish to kill innocent people." Zuko looked at her in a way to say he was confused. She met his confused gaze and continued.

"I'm a Dark Avatar. I can control any element in someone's body or any life at all. We call ourselves lifebenders," she met his gaze once more which was now inquisitive.

"How? I mean, what could you bend in someone's body?"

"For water, we control the blood that pumps through your veins. For air, we control your breathing and amount of oxygen. For fire, we can incinerate you on the inside."

"What about earth?"

"Well, there is no earth in the human body, so we can bend the next best thing: bones." Zuko remained silent again, but quickly piped back up.

"Where did you come from? And there are more of you?"

"Yeah, there's a lot. We originated in an underwater city millions of miles below the Great Gates of Azulon.

"The legend of the Forbidden City," Zuko whispered to himself.

"Yeah, that's what Fire Nation natives call it. They call it forbidden because if you ever tried to swim deep enough to get there, you'd die before you could even reach the half way mark…which is completely true for any person. You'd have to be a master waterbender or a Dark Avatar to get down there."

"Wow, I never knew it was actually real. I always thought it was only a scary story that my uncle told me…and how could they get down there if they only bend life?" Zen shook her head of black hair and chuckled. The sound was almost pretty to Zuko.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…we can bend our _own _life. I can make it so that I do not have to breathe air. I could live in the sea or flourish in flames and not be the slightest bit injured. I am impenetrable."

* * *

(AN: Sorry, but I think that meeting Bumi isn't a very interesting episode so I'm skipping it :])

The sun was soon setting over the horizon as the gang began setting up camp for the night. Katara grabbed her sleeping bag from Appa and laid it down on the ground beside a small bush. As she began to smooth out the wrinkles, she noticed Kar Mae's activity. She was reaching for her sleeping bag which was on top of Suki's. She was too lazy to climb back on Appa to get it and she wasn't tall enough to reach all of the way to the back of the saddle. Suddenly, a mocha figure walked up to her and smiled.

"Having trouble, Mae?" a small pinkish color tinted Kar Mae's check as she smiled at the nickname Sokka always used to call her.

"Yeah, I just can't reach to the back of the saddle," she tried to respond smoothly.

"No problem," Sokka said as he reached above her to grasp her pale blue bag. He handed it to her softly and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, her pink blush turning into a deep red. Just then, Suki walked up to Appa, most likely wanting to get her bag, too. Katara watched in interest. Sokka without a second thought, grabbed Suki's bag and offered it to her with a goofy grin. Suki giggled flirty and took the bag from the arms of the water tribe warrior. Kar Mae's face fell as Sokka followed Suki like a lost seal-puppy with pink color staining his caramel face.

Kar Mae began to sulk over to Katara and laid her sleeping bad beside hers. She leaned on her side, her back facing Katara. Katara leaned over to place a cocoa colored hand on her friend's shoulder in an attempt to roll her over.

"What's wrong, Mae?"

"Like you didn't just see," she muffled.

Katara tried to lie calmly. "I really didn't. What happened?"

"Suki, that's what happened," she whispered fiercely.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's got Sokka acting like a lovesick seal puppy and it's annoying! I mean, who does she think she is! I've known him longer! I've loved him longer." Katara's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"You heard me Katara. But it doesn't even matter anymore. Whatever shot I had with him went out the door when she came. Who asked her to come along anyway?" Katara suddenly felt guilty inside, but relieved. By Kar Mae's rhetorical question, she had obviously forgotten that Katara asked Suki to tag along.

"It'll be okay, Kar Mae," Katara tried to soothe her friend. Kar Mae only scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure it will, Katara! Because everything in your life is just perfect!" she argued with sarcasm. Katara's eyes bulged as she sat up in anger.

"Excuse me? Did you just forget about how I was stolen from my people, hadn't seen my mom or dad in years, not to mention my boyfriend just died from an explosion and we're fleeing from my crew? Are you kidding me? Because if that's what you call a perfect life then I want to have a terrible life!" Katara stood from her sleeping bag and began to walk off, obviously upset by speaking of Zuko's death. She was too aware of the eyes of everyone on her and her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," Kar Mae pleaded with a hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara only shook it off, and continued into the darkness.

The water tribe teen walked across the dark forest in sorrow; tears leaking from her crystal blue orbs that were paled by the moon. Soon, a large sycamore came into view. She sat at its trunk and gazed at the moon. She inhaled and exhaled. Images of the Fire Prince swarmed in her head.

His warmth

Inhale.

His smile.

Exhale.

His adorable blush.

Inhale.

His shaggy black hair.

Exhale.

His eyes.

Inhale.

His lips…

Katara paused at that and remembered when Zuko had kissed her in the hallway. The wonderful way his lips danced with hers and the warmth of his breath on her neck. She sighed at the mental pleasure when she heard a noise. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to the night sky. Katara could have sworn that she saw something enormous with wings fly across the sky. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and blinked numerous times.

Then there was another noise.

She turned her head to look at the bush in front of her only to see two violet eyes staring her down.

* * *

The small girl looked around the small room where Azula had thrown her. Her pale arms wrapped around her skinny knees as she sobbed quietly into her thighs.

'_How did this happen?'_ she thought to herself as she heaved another sob. She stopped her crying for only a moment to remember.

* * *

**_flashback_**

"Kykui, what do you think you're doing?" Qin Li, a tall, brown haired girl asked, her face screwed u into a frown.

"I'm preparing for a mission, Qin Li, because I'm the new leader for the Kyoshi Warriors. I'm filing in for my sister while helps with a global mission with the avatar," Kykui bragged to the nagging girl, who only laughed and turned beet red from her hysterics.

"You're kidding, right? Wow, Suki must be really dumb to let you be the fill in! Those girls are older than you and you have no freaking skill at all! I mean, if you did, you wouldn't have to be a fill in! You'd be co-captain, but you're not even on the squad!" Qin Li burst into another fit of hysterical laughter and Kykui ran out of the door. She ran into her favorite hiding spot when she was upset. She cried and cried until she saw the Fire Princess above her. The princess grabbed Kykui by her collar and dragged her aboard the metal deathtrap.

"Who's the chick?" A lanky girl said in a monotone.

"Bait," Azula answered simply. She continued to choke Kykui as she was dragged and thrown into a very small room. There was a loud BOOM as Kykui's body came in contact with the cold, metal floor. "Sit here, girl," Azula commanded before slamming the door, leaving Kykui in bitter darkness.

* * *

As she remembered how she came to be in this predicament, she heard the door open slightly and close. She looked up to see a curvy silhouette make their way over to her. She strained her eyes to see a face, but there was only darkness.

"Who are you?" the silhouette said in a soft voice.

"Kykui," she whispered. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh it's not what I want with you…it's what Azula wants with you. You're going to be used as bait when we find the avatar. He won't turn back and leave you with us to die. He's supposed to be a goody-goody."

"Is that it? As bait? And then when you do find him, what happens to me?"

"Azula will either throw you to her father to become a slave or just kill you right then and there."

"Why?" Kykui croaked. "Why is it always me?"

"I'm sorry."

With that, the silhouette slithered out of the room into the light of the airship. Kykui only saw the long braid that trailed down the silhouette's back.

* * *

**AN: If it's okay with you all, I'll end it here. So what did you think? I know it was short. Anyone like Zen's character? What do you think is in the bush staring at Katara? Zen? Ry? Or a completely different Dark Avatar who remember, cannot control their instinct to kill! PLEASE REVIEW! At least 7 more? Please? I try my best! Chapter 15 should be out soon, hopefully! I have to practice a lot cause my pageant is in like two days! AHHH! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Happy late Thanksgiving! Here's my late gift; another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please give me a thanksgiving gift as a nice review! And for you people who always review, I'm so thankful for you! You all give me the confidence to keep writing! I mean typing…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a lot of things: a car, a house, a child, or ATLA. HOWEVER I do own many items including this plot and my made up characters! NO STEALING PLEASE!**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 15**

**Written: November 26, 2010**

**Posted: November 26, 2010**

_**Narrator POV

* * *

**_

Steam aroused high in the air as the ships treaded across the arctic liquids. As the middle ship docked, a large plank descended from the base, revealing a mass of soldiers clad in red and gold uniforms mounted on top of rhinos. A general commanded onto the ice first, as the others followed.

"General Yudya! Are you sure this is the Southern Tribe?" a man just coming onto the ice called out to the man ahead.

"Of course I am, Shan Su. I am sure of this because I was here when they came to take away the little girl in the beginning," Bato said calmly.

As the rhinos approached the village, Bato silently thanked Tui that Hakoda received his message about the Fire Nation coming to take out the Chief and Chief's family. The entire ice block was deserted and freezing all at once.

"Where is everyone?" another man asked Bato.

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like I carry around a scroll about the whereabouts of the Southern Tribe?" Bato snapped. It was said that General Yudya was very harsh, so he had to play his role right.

"No, General, sir," the man said quietly and looked away.

"I thought so. Stop asking so many freaking questions and search the ice, all of you," Bato commanded. Everyone nodded and began to tread across the icy snow. Bato stayed behind and scanned his home. He wanted to give up right now…he wanted to just find his family and drink Sweet Moss* all day, but he wouldn't give in. He would remain in the Fire Nation until he could figure out a good way to leave without Ozai becoming suspicious. Just then, a tall man with a long beard approached Bato holding the rein to his rhino in a gloved hand.

"No one's here. The whole ice cap is abandoned."

"Then we move out," Bato stated as he turned his rhino around to face the ship.

"Hold on there, Cap'n," another man said running in front of Bato's rhino. "I remember da Firelord sayin' nat dis here ice could be used as a passage to get colonies. And if I aint wrong, which I knows I's not, I heard da Lord Ozai sayin dat da wittle bender got away. She screwed up. We gots da right to bring some heat to dis ice!"

"YEAH!" the troops cheered. Bato's eyes grew wide.

"That is for Firelord Ozai to do, not us. We were to only take out the so- called 'royal family'," Bato tried to persuade them to reconsider, for he did not plan for his home to be melted away.

"Heck! If anything, Lord Ozai be happy we took it out fer 'im! What ya'll say? Ya wanna do it?"

"YEAH!"

"AIGHT DEN! LET'S MELT DIS POPSICLE!"

"YEAH!"

It all happened in slow motion as Bato turned his head; eyes wide in fright. All of the soldiers hopped off of their rhinos and ignited their feet. They glided across the bitter snow effortlessly, melting any ice they touched. Bato could only watch as his home sunk before his eyes. Just as the last block was sinking into the surface, the troops ran back to their rhinos and boarded the ship, leaving only a sliver of ice left, which in time, soon descended into the icy waters below as well.

* * *

The tall teenaged girl raised her arms and leaned to the side, stretching to stimulate her muscles. The others followed in silence, until one piped up.

"Where is Kykui?" Nei said as she bent down to touch her toes, covered by her brown boots.

"I don't know, she said she would be here by the sun's zenith. If anyone hasn't noticed, it's nighttime," said Lyla, the youngest of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Yes, Lyla, we have noticed," Nei replied.

"I bet Qin Li said something that ticked her off and she ran into Deathly Trails again," Onahn, another Kyoshi Warrior muttered to herself.

"You're probably right. We should go check."

The Warriors moved swiftly under the moonlight to Deathly Trails, a forest that no one goes to because of the legend stating that anyone who went in was killed by the evil spirits that lived in the pores of the plants and cursed anyone who dared to step through. It was said that the spirits created a man who would do the same to anyone who dared mistreat the heart of the earth. The warriors always wondered how Kykui was at the forest but always returned. She had told them that there was path near the forest that didn't technically go into the forest; only past it.

When the warriors arrived, they found that the path was empty. They looked at each other with concern.

"Onahn, go check her house. Maybe she's at home. If not, we'll be up ahead in the trail. She might have traveled a bit further than usual," Nei said. Onahn nodded, and ran back in the direction towards the village. The other warriors commenced down the dark path for only a few minutes before stopping to gaze at the unkempt little shack before them.

"You don't think Kykui's in there, do you, Nei?" asked Lyla timidly.

"Only one way to find out," Nei said. She slowly opened the door from the little golden knob and pushed it so that all of the warriors could see. They gasped in harmony at the sight before them.

Piles of Fire Nation items and weapons were scattered amongst the cluttered floor and hung on silver hooks from the leopard-brown walls. Some unfinished projects adorned the filthy tabletops as earth kingdom antiques were set aside on a separate place.

"Oh my goodness," Lyla whispered to herself.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here," a voice said from the shadows. The girls squinted their eyes to see the body from which the voice came but were unsuccessful. The only thing they were able to see was the red crossbow aimed at them impelling a silver net, sizable enough to envelope them all together.

"The Firelord's gonna pay a nice price for you lovely ladies, isn't he, now?"

* * *

The eyes were unmoving; steady. The tan skinned girl held her breath under the inexpressive glare of the surprising violet eyes. In what felt like hours, which was only two minutes, the eyes shifted forward and proceeded out of the bush only to reveal a tall girl with a paled face and eyes that mysteriously turned to chocolate when showing uncovering the entire form.

"You. I know you. You're Katara, aren't you?"

"Yea…how do you know me?"

"I was one of the warriors who helped discover the Prince's body." Katara released her breath and smiled at the girl.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to see you again. Nei, is it?"

"Nah, Nei's my sister. I'm Ry."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Umm….uh..vacation?"

"Ah…"

"Yeah…"

"So who are here with?"

"Uh…"

"Ry! Where are you? Ry?" a female's voice called from beyond the night forest.

"I'm sorry, Katara, it was nice to see you again, but my…aunt Unai is calling for me dinner."

"At this hour?"

"We eat late."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so bye!" Ry snuck off into the forest once more, leaving a skeptical Katara, who, without thinking, followed.

* * *

Ry treaded through the mass of plants towards the voice that called her. Soon, she came face-to-face with Zen.

"What are you doing wandering around? And why are you in your human form?"

"I was looking around to see if I saw anybody around here and I found Katara."

"What? Where?" Zuko piped in, popping up from behind a bush.

"She was in the forest."

"We _are _in the forest, Ry!" Zen growled frustratingly.

"Wait, Ry? As in Ry, the big tiger thing?" Zuko asked, confused again.

"Long story, now's not the time to tell it," Ry said to Zuko. He nodded, but continued to talk.

"Okay, but you said you found Katara, where is she?" Just as Ry was about to answer, a ruffling noise was heard in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Zen asked defensively.

"I think it's Katara," Ry whispered. "I felt her follow me after I talked to her."

"You talked to her?" Zuko growled.

"Who's there?" Zen asked once more.

"Your worst nightmare," a voice answered before blue flames engulfed the forest around them.

* * *

She sat with her head in her knees, knowing she was chained up and alone in the giant metal monster. Her palms lay face down on the cold metal floor, and because she knew she had some time, she began to admire it. She drug her chained hands across the floor, feeling her chi rush and her muscles tightened.

She groaned inwardly at the pain and began to take deep breaths to attempt to sooth it. It began to began to get worse. Her veins felt limp and there were small audible cracks heard. She looked around to find the source of the noise, when she looked down upon her knees to find that they were bulging out of her skin, revealing bloody bone and tissue. She released a blood-curdling scream of terror; she could only do just that as her body disintegrated under her chains.

_What is going on? What is this unspeakable pain before me? What in Kyoshi is happening? MERCY PLEASE!_

Beyond the pain, Kykui looked up to see the source of muffled footsteps. She barely saw anything besides a pair of striking eyes that seemed to shimmer with a purple glow.

* * *

**AN: And that's going to end chapter 15. So what did you think? There are SO MANY QUESTIONS AND I LEFT YOU HANGING SO MANY TIMES! HAHA! It's only so that you'll be eager to wait for the next chapter! So, questions to answer: Where are the Southern Tribe members if the pole was melted? Were they melted along with them? Will the warriors break free before they go on the market? Where is Katara if it wasn't her that caught up with Ry, Zen and Zuko? Did Azula find them? Did a Dark Avatar kill Kykui? Is she even dead? ALL OF THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE IN CHAPTER 16! STAY TUNED TO READ IT WHEN IT COMES! BUT GET THIS! **

**I MUST HAVE ATLEAST 10 MORE REVIEWS IN ORDER FOR CHAPTER 16 TO BE POSTED, SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, REVIEW! AND IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, GET YOUR FRIEND'S, TO REVIEW, TOO!**

**THANKS! **

**CLEARUPS **

***sweet moss- a sweet alcoholic beverage made from a frosted plant that is found under ice-a creation I made up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey, what's up, people? I got another chapter here for you! I got close enough to my goal so come on down chapter 16! It's pretty long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA, OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF THE SHOW! I OWN MY PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 16**

**Written: December 15, 2010-December 18, 2010**

**Posted: December 18, 2010**

* * *

_**Katara POV**_

As I started to follow Ry into the mysterious dark forest, I became attracted to a nearby stream. Since I hadn't spent a proper amount of time with my element yet, I decided that it couldn't hurt to just splash around for a while.

I let the cool water caress my hands and the sudden chill ran up my body, causing me to shiver slightly. I smiled to myself before suddenly being thrashed back and being held captive to a tree trunk by a single red and black stiletto.

I lifted my head to see where it had come from when I suddenly saw a familiar black figure emerge from the bushes. I smiled brightly when I recognized the face.

"Mai! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since–"

"Since your party? Since you were actually welcomed as a Fire Nation citizen? The Firelord knows you've betrayed him. He's not too happy about that," Mai stated in her monotone.

"I did what I thought was right!"

"I know that…but your right is wrong. Now you're going to have to learn that the hard way."

Just as Mai took a menacing step towards me, a blue light and a rush of heat emitted the entire forest. Next, an increasingly strong wind blew, catching Mai off guard and knocking her to her feet. I seized the opportunity and used a nearby branch to pry the blade from the sleeve of my shirt. I bended water from the stream onto Mai, making it climb her slim figure, freezing along the way. She thrashed and kicked, praying that I would not freeze her entire head. I showed mercy by stopping at the bridge of her neck and ran into the forest.

If Mai was here, Azula must be here, too; same for Ty Lee. Why? They were probably searching for the traitor that double-crossed their nation and ruined their entire plans for the war. In other words, they were searching for me.

* * *

_**Aang POV**_

Sitting here looking at the moon isn't very fun. I know I'm supposed to be asleep, but I just can't stop thinking about Kar Mae. Ever since I first met her, I've really liked her. I wonder if she likes me, too…and I wonder what that argument was about between her and Katara. Where is Katara? Why isn't she back yet? I should go look for her.

I stood up from my sleeping bag to go search for Katara when suddenly a mass of blue engulfed the forest. Everyone jumped up prepared to attack.

"Stand back!" I yelled. I took my glider and created a big gust of air to keep whatever that was busy. "It must be firebenders! Everyone on Appa!"

Everyone shuffled onto Appa with their things except Sokka, who stared into the forest strangely.

"Come on, Sokka! We have to find Katara and get out of here!" I explained.

"No, wait! I've seen a room full of blue before…it's so familiar…" he trailed off into thought. Suddenly, his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "It couldn't be…"

Without warning, Sokka ran into the forest. Frustrated, I hopped off of Appa and headed after him.

_**Sokka POV**_

I remember now. When I saw a room full of blue, it was when Zuko battled his father…he breathed blue fire and it turned the whole hallway and room blue. It couldn't be Zuko, could it? No…we buried him days ago. He can't be back…so why am I running into the forest like he is? I should just turn around before I get fried.

No, I can't! Katara's still here!

With a new determination, I picked up my pace into the heart of the forest. Just I was becoming closer, I collided with another body, the result, them ending up on the ground.

_**Katara POV**_

I was running as fast as I could, not knowing if Mai had broken out of the ice or not. Should I go back to the campsite or see what that blue light was? Maybe…I'll go check on the guys first so we can go there together.

I kept running with all of my strength until finally smashing my head against a hard chest. I looked up to see that I had run into Sokka. He's quite muscular.

"Wow, Sokka. Did you even feel me hit you?"

"Hey, those years of training with Zuko paid off," he said as he offered me his hand. "but I'm glad I found you. We have got to get out of here."

Before I could ask if he saw the light, too, Aang came running to us.

"Are you crazy? Running into the forest like that when I specifically said we'd find Katara by Appa so we could just grab her and go?"

"Yeah I heard you, I just thought I recognized the blue light."

"Speaking of that," I butted in, "I want to see what it was, so you two follow me. I think Ry's in trouble."

"Who?" Sokka asked, dumbly.

"One of the warriors that found Zuko's body," I said quietly.

"Oh."

The three of us continued on to the heart of the forest in silence. Just as I was pulling back a tree branch from my way, it was singed from my fingertips by a blue flame. I looked to see where it came from and immediately screamed.

He stood right there in front of me.

Alive.

My heart began to pound as tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't resist. Screaming his name, I extended my arms and ran towards him. Somewhere behind me, I heard someone say "Katara, no!" but it was too late. Seeing Zuko alive and just beyond my reach numbed my body and mind. I loved this man, and nothing was going to stop me from getting to him; not even the agonizing pain that struck me in my back and calf all at once.

_**Narrator POV**_

As Katara made her way to Zuko, Azula thought it'd be adorable for her to burn in Zuko's arms. She took a stance and aimed for the center of her back when she was suddenly pushed. Azula, however still released her flames which only slightly missed the central of Katara's back. Azula was surprised when the girl went weak in her left leg. Her eyes roamed down to her calf and she smirked at Mai's great aim, knowing that waterbenders had an important vain in that area.

Despite the pain, Katara drug herself two more feet before collapsing. Zuko, wearing a worried mask, ran to her side, only to be cut off from her by a jet of ambers. He withdrew the fire and blasted it towards his younger sister.

"Find her some water so she can heal herself!" Sokka cried while he punched Azula, catching her off guard. "We'll hold them off!"

Zuko nodded as he scooped Katara's bloody body into his arms and ran away with her. Behind him, he could hear Azula and Mai fighting Sokka and some other person who was unknown to Zuko. He continued to run until he finally found a stream running north.

_**Zuko POV**_

I had no idea what to do with the water when I found it. Sokka didn't tell me how she would heal herself! Then again, when did Sokka ever explain anything fully? Never. So I did what came to mind. I sat her in the water and laid her head against my knee. The water soon turned a sick red from Katara's singed back and bloody calf.

"Please tell me what to do, Katara," I sobbed into her hair.

Suddenly, her lips parted and an attempt to say my name was audible.

"Katara, please," I sobbed again. I looked at her pale face to see she was smiling lightly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Missed…y-you," she tried to say.

"I missed you, too but please heal yourself or tell me how because seeing you like this is killing me," I said to her with tears dripping.

When she didn't respond, I became worried. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that the girl I love wasn't dying in my arms right now. Unexpectedly, the sickly red water turned into a glowing blue. The mystical glow traveled up Katara's form, cocooning her completely. My eyes widened as her head slipped into the cocoon as well, dragging her deep into the depths of the stream.

* * *

_**Narrator POV**_

"Reach into my boot and get my knife so we can get of here before the fat man comes back!" Nei whispered to Lyla, whose hand was crushed between Nei's boot and Jii's head.

Struggling, Lyla reached inside Nei's boot to scope out the weapon that was kept within. Within seconds, she found a secure grip on around the knife's base and withdrew it. Lyla removed the cover and cut a small hole into skimpy net as another warrior used her nails to claw through the rest.

"Good work, girls, now let's go tell Oyaji so we can alert the villagers," Nei stated. The girls nodded and made their way back into the town, praying that the man hadn't come back yet.

* * *

_**Hakoda POV**_

The cold sea air slapped against my face as we sailed through the icy deths.

"Hakoda, where are we going? Why did we not do as Bato said and hide in the further caps?" Ilkara questioned me.

"Why can't you ever just trust my judgments?"

"Because, Hakoda, my daughter and your son and daughter are gone and we have no idea where they are! Then again, you _chose_ to leave your daughter with the enemy, so why trust you at all?"

"You will not speak to your chief in that tone. Change it, or leave my presence."

"Some chief! You lent our only waterbender to the Firelord, personally, which is, not to mention, your daughter? If you ask me―"

"That's just it! No one did ask you!"

"THEY ARE HUNTING YOUR CHILD HAKODA! WHEN THEY FIND HER SHE'LL BE BURNED TO BITS!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Please do not argue," Kya said, stepping in between mine and Ilkara's heated glares. "I know things are tough and our children are gone but we have been friends for too long to argue like children about it. Ilkara, we're going to Ba Sing Se. General Iroh has said it welcomes refugees of all kind, and we can speak with the Earth King about the war. Please just hang tight. I've just spoken to the captain, we'll be arriving in most likely three months."

"What if we are separated from the other boats? How will contact them?"

"Signals. Now, join me for a cup of pure water, will you?"Ilkara accepted my wife's offer, and the two disappeared below deck.

I was starting to wonder if thing's will really work out well…but judging by everything that's happened, I'd say no. Ilkara's words really drilled into me after she went below deck. I have no idea where Katara and Sokka are and if they're okay. My guess is that Katara switched sides before Sokka could tell to hold off for awhile. But how? He was supposed to tell her the night of her fourteenth birthday, when she was of age. Something must have happened…something delayed them, but what?

* * *

MEANWHILE…

* * *

_**Katara POV**_

I felt like I was falling. It was like white swallowed me whole and its stomach was a bottomless pit. Cold air slammed against my gentle skin violently and I was being thrashed from one side to the other…while still falling. Without a warning, a sign or any expectance, my face came in solid contact with some sort of tile.

I stood up shakily and took in my surroundings. I was in a room; a big one. Beautiful pure white tile with decorative gold symbols adorned the wide floors. The walls were a shade of autumn mahogany, but still a bright glow was visible amongst it, as if it were glass.

My eyes continued to roam until radiant figures stood before me…well more like floated. They were so bright, I had to shield my eyes. When the light died down, I saw a gorgeous, tan woman linked arms with a tall, young muscular man with sleek white hair and eyes that were made of pure gold and heat.

"Katara," the man said, "we're glad you could join us."

"Where am I? Where's Zuko? Who are you?" I asked dumbly.

"I am Tui," the blue eyed tan woman introduced. "And this is Agni. I'm sure you're familiar with us?" a smirk pulling at her cherry blossom lips.

My whole body shook as my heart sank deeper and deeper into my stomach. Did I die? Then, as if he heard my thoughts, Agni laughed and said 'No.'

"But, I had to! If you're really Tui, and you're really Agni, then I'm in the spirit world and I'm dead!"

At my outburst, both spirits laughed and smiled at me.

"Katara, you aren't dead. We just needed to talk to you," Tui explaine sweetly. "We do not wish for this war to go much longer. We are still shocked by Sozin's decision to even begin this war. But we understand that this war will end by Avatar Aang, despite his young age. He needs to be a fully-realized avatar by the time the comet arrives. He already has you for a waterbending teacher and Zuko for a firebending teacher. What's left is earth."

"I understand that, your Highness, but what I don't understand is what comet? And how are we going to find an earthbending teacher?"

"The comet," Agni spoke, "is what Sozin used to start the war in the beginning. He used its power to wipe out the air temples. We don't know what Ozai plans on doing with it and that's why we need Aang.

"As for his earthbending teacher, her name is Toph. That is all of the information Tong Fu, the Earth God, has released. However, he has mentioned that your gang will encounter a mystical place where his spirit is connected. Once there, you will see her face, but not her."

"Thank you, sir…for everything," I said bowing before him.

"Now what is everything?"

"Giving me life, this valuable information to end the war, and…giving me Zuko back."

"Nothing stands in the way of true love, not even death in its prime. You may rise."

I did as he said, my head still lowered.

"When you return, you will be in much pain," stated Tui.

"Why? What happened to me?"

"That is for Prince Zuko to tell you, not I; speaking of the Prince, he believes you have drowned in the stream, so I think it's best you be getting back to him," she gave a soft smile.

"Thank you, once more," I said, bowing my head before suddenly being sucked into nothing but white and violet air.

Here we go again.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Does anyone sense the connection between the place where they'll Toph's face and Deathly Trails back on Kyoshi? No? Ah well. Next chapter won't be up until MAYBE before or after Christmas eve…it all depends on how many reviews I get…don't you want to know what happened to Kykui? YEP I DID THAT ON PURPOSE! LOL**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I threw in some angst and a little extra fluff. (sorry I'm a fluffy girl) Happy New year to everyone; especially those who have always reviewed or added this to their alerts or even their favorites! You guys rock! Btw, how was your Christmas holiday? Or your other holiday for whatever you celebrate? Good, I hope. :)**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 17**

**Written: December 29, 2010-January 1, 2010**

**Posted: January 1, 2010**

_**Katara POV

* * *

**_

Pain.

All I felt was pain.

Cold air and pain.

I was afraid all I would see was blood if I opened my eyes, so I didn't…until I heard hysterical sobbing from a deep voice right above me. I opened my eyes to see Zuko balling his eyes out, tightening his grip on the upper half of my body while the rest was still in the water. Why is he crying? I'm alive! Oh, wait. He thinks I drowned.

"Zuko?" I tried to say. My voice was much weaker than I thought. Just as I spoke, Zuko looked at me with so much love in his eyes it was heartbreaking.

"You're alive? Oh thank Agni, you're alive," he cooed as he stroked my hair before suddenly giving me a pleading look.

"What's wrong?"

"Katara, you have to heal yourself right now because seeing you just bleed is…it's really starting to take a toll on me."

"Zuko, what are you…" I looked down at myself to see what he was talking about, and I saw why it was affecting him so much. All of the water was a sickly red as I looked at my leaking red calf in scarlet water and my dripping back that still lay in Zuko's arms. I couldn't believe I was loosing so much blood. I did the first thing that came to mind. I panicked. My heart pace quickened and it felt as if air wasn't reaching mu lungs fast enough.

Everything went black.

* * *

_**Zuko POV**_

Just as she had awoken, she fainted. Why? Because I made her look at how much blood she was covered in. That was totally my fault and now I feel like crap because of it. I knew we had to get out of here so I scooped Katara up and began to walk through the forest before hearing my name shouted from above me. I looked up into the night sky to see two huge creatures above my head. One was Ry, I know, but the other looked like a saber-tooth moose-lion cub compared to her. I could tell that Sokka was on the smaller thing so I gestured for them to land.

"Is she okay?" Sokka asked, reaching down to put her on the saddle.

"I don't know; she never healed herself. We just need to get far away from here and to where she can have a nice supply of water," I told him, climbing onto the saddle.

When I was on board, everyone stared at me. I was practically knocked over when someone crushed my bones in a massive hug.

"Zuko!" Uncle said as his grip tightened.

"Wow. He hasn't a said word since your death, really. That's why he's never really mentioned in the chapters," someone said. (AN: lol it's true!)

"You're alive?" a short haired redhead finally asked to break the awkward silence. Uncle finally let go and went back to his seat with a teary smile.

"Uh huh…"

"But how? Ry and I dragged your body onto shore! We put you in a freaking coffin underground!"

"Yeah…" I was starting to enjoy her reaction with my casual remarks. I pulled Katara onto my lap as we took off. I stroked her untamed mane and whispered sweet nothings, though I know she couldn't hear them.

"How are you here?" a dark skinned girl asked me. She almost looked like Katara except her hair was a bit shorter and she wore it half in a neat bun as the rest draped over shoulders. Her head was a bit skinnier as well.

"I don't know, actually. All I remember is me dead in a burning, sinking ship, and then suddenly waking up in a casket underground. I busted myself out eventually."

"Whoa…" everyone exclaimed in awe.

"Hi," a bald kid as he jumped over to me and offered his hand. "I'm Aang. I've heard a lot about you from Katara." I took his hand shook it generously.

"Nice to meet you."

"So now that you're back, are you going to be my teacher? I've heard you're pretty good."

"A true prodigy," Uncle chimed in. Everyone looked at him before he apologized sheepishly. However, I was still befuddled by Aang's question.

"Teacher? What are you talking about?"

"I'm the Avatar."

"Oh," I replied, eyes widening. I did NOT see that one coming. "Sure, I guess."

"Sweet! All I need is an Earth Teacher and I am set!" The goofy kid jumped back on the head of the…thing…and placed his small hands around the reins.

"Since Aang's already introduced himself, we better, too. I'm Suki," the redhead said politely. She then gestured to the person she was sitting next to. "This is Sokka," she stated before he waved her off.

"No need for introductions, Suki! Me and Zuko go way back, don't we, pal?"

"Best buds 'till my death," I told him as I smiled lightly.

"Even after your death cause look at us now."

Everyone chuckled at his small joke before the other girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kar Mae. Katara and I were practically sisters before she was taken, but I'm glad she found you there." Kar Mae smiled at me as she said this and I returned it. I instantly knew that that was something Katara would have said to her, too if she had been in that situation.

"Hey, what the heck is that thing? It's been following us ever since we left," Sokka pointed to Ry in the sky.

"Oh, that's Ry."

"Who?" Everyone except Suki asked in unison.

"That can't be Ry! Ry is not some gigantic freaking tiger monster that flies!"

"Yeah she is! How do you think I got here? If it weren't for her and Zen, I'd still be on Kyoshi right now."

"Who is Zen?"

"Ry's sister."

"Ry doesn't have a sister."

"We're stopping here," Aang called from the head of the…thing. "Appa's getting tired. There's also a lake down there so Katara can be treated."

So, the…thing's name is Appa. Odd enough. Aang steered Appa onto a large clearing. Everyone hopped off and began to make camp. Sokka helped me get Katara down, and we put her in the largest tent they had. As the others continued to set up, I took Katara to the lake and was about to wash away the blood on her when I stopped and thought.

What is she doesn't want me to undress her?

It's not like I'm going to do anything bad.

Still, she may not be ready for a guy to see her revealed…

I'll get Kar Mae to bathe her. I carried Katara back to the camp site, where I found Kar Mae helping Uncle set up his tent.

"Kar Mae, can you go bathe Katara for me? I don't want her to have to sleep in these bloody clothes and I don't think she is ready for a male to see her that way."

"Of course, Zuko. I know she must appreciate your respect for her. Could you carry her there for me?"

"Sure." Kar Mae and I began to walk back to the lake when she piped up.

"What's it like?" she asked quietly.

"What's what like?" I asked giving her a strange look.

"Being in love…" she held her face down as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment from the question. I'm really not good with stuff like this…

"Oh, um…it's…nice?" That sounded more like a question than a statement. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm in love with someone but I can't show that because someone is in the way. But she's really nice, though and I understand why he likes her." By this time, we were at the lake and Kar Mae had taken Katara. I sat facing the path away from the lake and Katara to give her privacy, but still in earshot to where I could finish this little chat with Kar Mae.

"Why do I have a feeling it's Sokka who you love? And why do I have a feeling it's Suki who's the girl in the way?"

"Because you catch on fast, unlike other people," I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Thanks. But look, I don't know how everything's gonna turn out when this war is over or even if we'll still be alive. But I do know that it'll work out with Sokka. Maybe you two were meant to be, maybe not; who knows? But whoever you end up with, I know it will be the right choice. I also don't think you should just wait for Sokka to make the move. If you really want it, you have to work for it. Good things don't come easy."

She didn't reply. I continued to sit there, unknowing if she was going to say something or not. Just then, I heard footsteps rustling and few groans.

"I'm done. You can turn around, now."

I did as she said to see her struggling to wake Katara. I walked over to Katara and picked her up in my arms.

"She should rest for now," I said to Kar Mae who was standing up.

"Yeah that would probably be best. I'll just clean up the rest of the blood here."

"Okay. See you back at camp."

She nodded and turned back around. I'm not going to lie; Kar Mae is a very pretty girl, but she's nothing like my Tara. When we reached the campsite, everything was completed. Everybody else was gathered around the fire arguing about what they would eat. I heard Suki suggesting that she make stew and Uncle saying he'd make tea.

I went into the largest tent, which I know was for Katara, and laid her down on in the sleeping bag. She began to stir as I stroked her thick hair. My heart skipped a beat as she opened her eyes lightly and smiled at me.

"Hey," she whispered. Her voice was a bit rough from underuse, but it was still sweet as honey. She probably expected for me to say "Hey" back, but instead her eyes fluttered as I leaned down to kiss her lightly. It felt so good to know she was alive.

"What was that for?" she asked, her breathing becoming unsteady.

"I spent twenty-seven minutes thinking you were dead; that was twenty-seven minutes too long."

"Well, you spent twenty-seven minutes, I spent days. I think that days is a lot worse," she smiled at me. I grinned back and helped her sit up.

"Are you hungry? Suki's making stew."

"Yeah, a little."

I kissed her one more time before leaving the tent. I had barely taken a full three steps when I saw Kar Mae coming from the lake.

"Hey," she said looking me in the eye as she approached me. She was even the same height as Katara.

"Hey," I replied nicely.

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you for…you know, what you said back there, so…" Kar Mae then suddenly threw herself into my arms, wrapping her hands around my waist. I tensed at her sudden touch, but not wanting to hurt her feelings, I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back lightly before pulling away gently to smile at her.

"Anytime. If you'll just excuse for a moment, I need to go get dinner for Katara." I thought I saw the slightest hint of disappointment in her dark cobalt eyes but I must have been seeing things because she immediately beamed at me.

"She's awake?"

I nodded.

"Is she…taking any visitors?" she sounded hopeful.

"Uh, sure. Go on in," I gestured towards Katara's tent and Kar Mae rushed in. I ran a hand through my hair and shook away whatever small feelings I felt when she hugged me.

_**Katara POV**_

I sat up in the sleeping bag trying to remember all what happened. I remember running to Zuko…then crawling to Zuko because of all the freaking pain…then…um…Agni, what happened next? Oh yeah! Agni! I met Agni and Tui! They told me about the-

"Katara, you're awake!" Kar Mae burst in, hugging me nearly to death.

"Hi, Kari(AN: pronounced car-ee)," I muffled her nickname into her shoulder that was tightly wrapped around mine. Finally, she let me go.

"So how are you?"

"Ehh, pretty good, I guess. Zuko just went to get some stew. I'm so lucky to have him," I smiled brightly as I unknowingly touched my lips where he kissed me moments ago.

"Yeah, you are. Boy, Tara can you pick 'em!" Okay, she said that way too excitedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kar Mae could clearly hear the edge in my tone and backed down.

"Oh, no, no! Not like that! I'm just saying, he's good when you need someone to talk to…not bad on the eyes, either…"

"Kar Mae! Where you hitting on Zuko?" The anger was about to erupt when she suddenly began to laugh.

"Katara, you worry way too much! You know I'm into Sokka, remember!"

"Oh, yeah…sorry," I said, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry about it, girlie! If I had a boyfriend as hot as him, I'd flip every time he hugs a girl, too."

"Yeah I totally-wait. Hugged? He hugged you?"

"Well, I hugged him to thank him for making feel better. I was kind of ticked that Sokka was still paying more attention to Suki than me." Kar Mae hung her head, and I instantly felt guilty for snapping at her. I was about to apologize again, but Zuko entered the tent with two bowls full of hearty smelling stew.

"Um, are you ready to eat, Tara?" he asked from the doorway of the tent.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"Well, I'll let you two have your privacy," Kar Mae said as she stood up. "You two only just found each other. Besides, I have my own romantic needs I have to tend to." She smirked at Zuko when she said that, and I began to get a little…annoyed. Only I get to look at him like that!

"Good luck, Kar Mae," he grinned at her.

"Thanks! And uh…you can call me Kari." She then disappeared out of the tent, out the site. Zuko sat down beside me and handed me a bowl of stew which looked great, but I was too pissed to eat.

"What was that all about?" I asked him once he started eating.

"Oh when she was washing you, she started telling me about how she was in love with someone but that someone had someone else. I told her to take action; don't always wait for them to make the move. I also told her whoever she ended up with, it'd be the right choice."

"Oh…well aren't _you _Mr. Nicey Nice!"

"Um, did I miss something?"

"Yeah, you kind of did!"

"Well, you mind filling me in?"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't spending all of your time hugging my best friend!"

"She was thanking me for helping me with her problem!"

"Oh yeah, and I when she falls down and scrapes her knee, you'll wrap it and she'll be sure to thank you with her lips!"

"Kar Mae is into Sokka, I'm into you and you know that so why would you even think that we see something in each other? I mean seriously I just met her like what, an hour ago? You should know me better than that, Katara."

The hurt in Zuko's eyes was so obvious when he stood to leave. I never wanted to tell him this…not yet, at least. But my stupid emotions took over just as he was at the door.

"Zuko, wait, please! Let me explain!"

He turned around and gave me an exasperated look.

"What Katara? Explain your jealous behavior that came out of nowhere! What explanation could possible be good enough?"

"I love you," I said just above a whisper, looking down into my lap to hide the bright blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"What? What did you say?" he sounded like he was in shock, for his voice was quieter. This time, I looked him in the eye and answered a bit loudly.

"I said I love you, Zuko," I could feel the hot tears building up, so I looked back down. "That's why I was so jealous and paranoid of you and Kar Mae. I know what I did and said was stupid and uncalled for, but people do crazy things when they're in love." I was choking back sobs as he sat down beside me.

"Sshh, Katara don't cry," he cooed as he pulled me into his arms to rock me. I continued to talk and cry all at once.

"You're perfect. There isn't absolutely one flaw in you, mentally, physically, or whatever. You're just…amazing and I was so happy you liked me back that I so intent on not sharing you."

I saw him reach up to touch the scarred side of his face. He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm not perfect, Katara. I'm hideous. I don't even see how you can still stand to kiss my face," he said, drearily. I turned around to face him, cupping his face in my hands in the process. I leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Zuko, nothing is wrong with your face! It's the most beautiful I've ever seen. Your scar just adds to your mysterious personality…it's pretty hot," I giggled and he only smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem…"

"Katara?"

"Yeah, Zu?"

"You're really in love with me?"

"Of course I am."

"Good."

"Why?"

Zuko never answered. He only tilted my head back. I looked into his eyes as he steered his lips to mine. The softness tore away my insides as my stomach flipped continuously. His shaggy hair brushed my cheek and moaned at the gentle touch. We continued to kiss passionately until…

"ZUKO STOP EATING MY SISTER'S FACE OFF!" Zuko and I reluctantly pulled away from each other glaring at Sokka.

"What do you want, Sokka? I'm still recovering!" I hissed at him, still clinging to Zuko's neck.

"The only person who's gonna need recovering is—"

"You if you don't get out of here! Leave them alone, Sokka! Come on, you were just about to kiss me!" Kar Mae whined, pulling on Sokka's arms. Zuko and I watched them intently.

"Look, Kar Mae, I'm sorry but I just can't do this. I'm kind of already involved with someone."

"Oh, it's Suki, isn't it?"

"No…you don't know her. She's Fire Nation, and I plan to go back to her as soon as possible, so I hope-"

"That we can be friends? Yeah. I hope so, too," Kar Mae screamed before running off to the lake.

"I'll deal with you two later," Sokka pointed his finger at Zuko and I before running after Kar Mae.

Zuko and I looked at each other before Zuko spoke.

"I know this kind of an awkward moment, but I felt that I needed to say…that I'm in love with you, too Katara."

Zuko's smile couldn't have been bigger. I was so happy that I pressed my lips back to his, feeling him smile through the whole thing. When we broke apart, a thought occurred in my mind.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, Tara?"

"What happened to me?"

* * *

**AN: So here's your New Year's present! I hope you liked it! Love you all!**


	18. I'M SO SORRY!

WHAT'S UP YOU GUYS!

I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!

THERE IS SERIOUSLY NO LIMIT FOR HOW BUSY I'VE BEEN BUT I FIGURED YOU GUYS WOULD GIVE UP ON ME BECAUSE OF MY SO VERY TARDINESS BUT I MIGHT UPDATE IF I KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU ARE STILL OUT HERE WITH ME...IF THERE'S NO ONE, I UNDERSTAND, BUT EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE PERSON, I'LL UPDATE.

SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS LITTLE NOTE TO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANYBODY STILL OUT THERE.

THANKS FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE,

-zutara4evr


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey, long time no write, eh? No? Well comedy is not my thing, but we'll move on anyway lol. This extremely, without a doubt, totally tardy chapter is dedicated to **_**LloydIrvingisMine **_**because they were first and as i'm writing this, the only person to review my update so I'm personally thanking you and whoever hopefully reveiw in the near future. Because it's so late, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Well, I'm done typing, so lets's move on to the disclaimer and other stuff i put up before the story. :)**

**ALSO, TOMORROW IS A WONDERFUL DAY-THE DAY THAT HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 IS RELEASED TO WORLD! HAZAAAA!**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I'm a terribly tardy writer, I do not own any ATLA **_**original**_** characters. The storyline, made up characters and other stuff NOT seen on TV is mine.**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 18**

**Written: July 14 , 2011-July 15, 2011**

**Posted: July 15, 2011**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

* * *

A large room.

White walls.

No windows.

No way out.

Only a mirror.

As her eyes slowly opened, these images were meal to her eyes. Realizing that her heart is beating, Kykui sat up abruptly, questioning her sanity along with her whereabouts. Her eyes glazed the empty room, until finally spotting the only visible object. She stood up, feeling slightly whoozy although hungry and walked slowly to the mirror, fully not expecting what she saw. Her long, fiery hair that was now a deep jet black flowed freely, not in it's usual side pony tail. Her dark, navy blue eyes, now a fierce violent. Her freckles had even turned a darker shade.

"What happened to me?" Kykui whispered to herself while probing her new glowing skin."

"Do you not like it?" a woman's voice suddenly appeared from behind Kykui. She turned out, but no one was there. She strained her eyes until a dotted line of a feminine frame came to view. Her mind then began to scan it and deam it as Professor Luna. Kykui began to blink furiously to get the image to recede, but it only grew stronger.

"It's exactly what you think it is. Your mind is programed so that you can see me when I am invisible form. All lifebender minds are like that. Don't worry. It's only so you can see us when we're being secretive in battle or group hunt." The woman began to become fully visible in front of the newly purple eyes.

"Who...what...are you?" Kykui asked breathlessly in disbelief and fear.

"I am what you are. You are what I am. We...are lifebenders."

"What?"

"Come with me, Kykui," Professor Luna took Kykui's arm. "You will soon see...and learn it all."

And within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

"Really? How could that stupid, pony tail wearing, Fire Nation, wannabe Water Tribe, face-stuffing, wimpy ugly, dumb jerk do this me! Wow, that was long...but who cares! I've ditched for two other women! What is it? Water Tribe girl not good enough for him? I mean, who does he think he is?"

As Kar Mae mumbled unkind words under her breath, she huffed and sat in the same area she sat earlier that day when she had bathed Katara...and had also talked with Zuko. He really made her feel better. He had encouraged her to be a more...aggressive person when it came to getting what and _who _she wanted. She laid her head on her knees and sighed. She couldn't possibly start to think of the former prince that often any more. No more than what she already has. She has only met him today, and also, he belongs to her one and only best friend...she couldn't possibly cause any more fights, any more pain. Not again.

Just then, she heard small and hesitant footsteps behind her.

"Whoever you are, I am not really cheery, so please go away," she mumbled.

"It's me," Sokka replied softly.

Kar Mae's faced formed into a deep scowl. But before she could utter a mean word, Zuko's word's echoed in her mind.

"..._I know that it'll work out with Sokka. Maybe you two were meant to be, maybe not; who knows? But whoever you end up with, I know it will be the right choice."_

Kar Mae sighed and found her voice once more. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to -

"Apologize?" Kar Mae asked, standing up to face the once Fire Nation warrior. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I should've known you wouldn't be alone in the Fire Nation all that time. I also should've known that we were a longshot anyway. Friends is good enough for me." Kar Mae outstretched her arm to Sokka along with a tense, forced smile. He took it slowly and smiled softly before yanking her close to him and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Thanks for understanding," he said before releasing his grip and hiking back to the campsite.

Kar Mae smiled lightly. "I should understand more often," she giggled to herself. "I'll find someone, just like Zuko said. It may not be Sokka, but it'll be the right choice...just like Zuko said."

* * *

"What happened to me?"

"What?"

"Why am I like this? So weak, and in pain? What exactly did Azula do to me?"

Zuko gulped and looked away. "It wasn't just Azula."

"Who else? Azula shot me, didn't she?"

"She did, but that's not the worst part."

"Well, how could it get worse?"

Zuko sighed sadly and took Katara's hand. He dipped it into her stew as Katara eyed him curiously. "Try to bend it."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Zuko looked away.

Obeying his orders, Katara focused her chi and began to bend the liquids. There was only one problem: it wasn't moving. She became more frustrated as she pleaded the liquid to move with her fingertips...but no reaction; not even a ripple.

"Hey!" She looked frantically at her hands. "I can't bend?"

"No. You can't bend."

"Why?"

"Mai."

"What?"

"Mai. She truck a vein that is essential for waterbenders...even you can't mend it." Zuko still refused to the pain in his girlfriend's eyes. He knew that waterbending was her life...her passion...her everything. Seeing it being taken away from her was too painful for his eyes to bare. However, when no sobs or sniffles came about, he became suddenly suspicious and looked at her. To his surprise, Katara was downing the rest of her stew heartily and calmly as ever.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"I just told you you can't bend anymore...why are so calm about this?"

"Because, Agni and Tui told me I was one of Aang's teachers, so to do that I'll have to bend. Therefore, I'll recover before we officially begin training. I don't how, but I will."

Zuko pinched the brim of his slender nose. "Whoa, hold on, now. Agni? Tui? As in the _Gods _Agni and Tui?"

"Yeah. When I went under water in the lake, I saw them. They told me some really important information on how to win the war...and who Aang's earthbending teacher will be."

"Really? That's great!" Zuko smiled brightly at Katara and patted her knee. "Alright, what's the news on the war?"

"Well, the war began - " Katara was cut off by Suki's head suddenly popping into the tent.

"I'm so sorry to inteupt you two, but I think something's wrong with that girl...Zen?"

Zuko hopped up without hesitation. "What happenend?"

"She screamed, and then just...collapsed."

"Tara, stay here," Zuko ordered Katara before rushing out of the tent. Zuko ran to where everyone was circled around the violet eyed girl shivering on the ground. Zuko pusheed past the crowd to her and got on his knees to face her. He had only uttered her name when she frantically looked up at him with a mass of fear in her eyes.

"We're in danger. The whole world...danger."

"Well, we're in war with the Fire Nation, what'd you expect?" Sokka asked sarcasticlly.

Zen gave a venomous glare before spitting out the words : "You don't get it, kid. This is far more worse." She looked back at Zuko. "They're rebelling. Their building an army. As soon they start, so does the war."

"What? Who?"

"Them! The ones like me."

"The lifebenders?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Lifebenders?"

Zuko looked at everyone, then back at Zen. "You...you didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tell us what?" Kar Mae asked, hands on hips.

"I was afraid they wouldn't except me. I was going to leave tonight, go back to Kyoshi...but I can't now. I can never go back."

"Why not?" Zuko was becoming more and more confused by the moments.

"Because...that's where the army begins. They take one person first as the head of newborns...then that person gets more, then they get more and the chain goes on. The terrible news is that once the army is complete, the head comes after their closest kin. But not to make them apart of the squad...to kill them...and one of you," Zen glanced around at everyone, "is that kin."

Suki's eyes widened. "The head...do you know who it is?"

"All I know is what I get from my visions. But I do know she had long, red hair."

"Suki...your sister has long red hair...Kykui is the head?" Aang exclaimed.

"She can't be!" Suki resisted.

"You'd better hope she isn't," Zen insisted. "Or else...because you're here, Suki...we'd all have our lives at stake."

* * *

"Now you see, Darling, there is nothing to worry about. You'll still have conrtrol of your 'human' emotions and still look like your old self. In fact, you could change your appearance if you wanted to," Professor Luna assured Kykui. Kykui had transformed back into the clothing and hair she had looked before she had been captured. "You can do anything you want to do, dear."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. You can also kill anyone you want to kill..."

"Kill? But I don't wanna-"

"Of course you do, my dear. Killing is a natural instinct for us. It's done in many ways and is easy to do. But first...I think you need a day off."

Kykui stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Professor Luna turned to Kykui and stared her right in the eye. "_Kykui. I think you need a day off."_

Kykui's pupils dialted greatly at the words and her violet ring became scarcely thin. Her chi rushed imensely and the tips of her fingers shook. The blonde woman inclined her head to whisper in Kykui's ear. "I want an army. A big one. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kykui replied in a trance.

"Also, fill free to terminate anyone who your human form has had problems with. Drink their blood with much gusto," she said with a charming ring in her voice.

"Of course," Kykui's straight-lined mouth now curved up into a devilish smile.

"Good girl. Now go on..." Kykui had retreated from the room and to Kyoshi Island before she could hear Professor Luna's last remark that was followed by an evil grin. "Make Mommy proud."

* * *

Back at the campsite, everyone had gone extremely quiet after Zen's report. After Katara had learned of the army, she contributed her good news about the war and Aang's earthbending teacher to make everyone feel the slightest bit better. It actually worked until Sokka brought up the idea that there may not even be a Fire Nation to defeat. The fact that someone out there was more rutheless and powerful then the Firelord himself sent chills down everyone's spine.

Before the night was over, Zuko had asked if Zen was capable of mending bending wounds.

"Of course I can," she assured as she approached the tent. "But don't ask any other bender or herbal healer...for them, mending a bending vien is impossible."

By morning, Katara's wounded vein was stronger than ever. Zen also took the liberty to reduce Katara's unsightly scars, since her other cuts had already healed, including the burn on her back. Zen had even offered to clear up Zuko's scar, but he refused, saying that he looked hotter with it, quotting Katara's words. Zen couldn't help but laugh and sarcastically agree, but winking at him before she had left the tent. For that moment, Zuko was relieved that Katara had fallen asleep durning the mending, or she would've gotten extremely jealous. Brushing those thoughts away, Zuko quietly got up to look for an empty tent to head to as his Uncle came out of his.

"Good morning, Nephew!" Iroh came to Zuko with a massive embrace. "Did you rest well last night?"

"Actually Uncle, I haven't slept at all. Zen just got done healing Katara. We've been up all night."

"Well, then you'll have no energy at all for today."

"Energy for what, exactly?"

"Bathing Appa, of course. He needs scrubbing before we take off tonight."

"Tonight?"

"We're leaving out tonight just in case someone comes looking for us during the day. We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

"Ah, well, me, Zen and of course Katara definately will not have energy to help clean that thing so just wake us when we're about to eat and leave."

"Of course. Have a nice rest." Zuko bowed to his uncle and continued on, but his uncle's voice stopped him. "It really is great to see you alive, Prince Zuko."

Zuko turned around and hugged his uncle again. "It's great to_ be _alive."

* * *

_ The sun had just risen from the horizon as the girls entered the training hut. They began their normal exercise and battle routines when a faint knock sounded upon the door._

_ "Girls, are you in there?" an elderly man's voice sounded from the other side of the door._

_ "It's Oyaji," Lyla reported._

_ "Coming, sir," Onahn replied, opening the door. Oyaji was wearing a bright smile._

_ "Oh girls, I'm so glad I found you."_

_ "Why were you looking for us? Is something wrong?" Nei asked questioningly._

_ "Oh, no," Oyaji's short, gray hair quickly turned a fiery red and increased in length. His face also fell with feminine features. His eyes turned an ominous violet, and his body changed completely into that of Kykui's. "Everything is absolutely perfect."_

_ The warriors all gasped in astonishment before suddenly dropping to the ground._

_ Kykui chuckled lightly at their reactions._

_ "What the hell is this?" Nei screamed. "What the hell did you do to us, Kykui? Or is that even you?"_

_ "Oh, it's me alright. But I wouldn't waste your last human breath on silly questions."_

_ "Last human breath?" Onahn croaked._

_ "Yeah. You should be melting in about five...four...three...two...one."_

Zen sat up abruptly, trying to convince herself that it was only a dream. However, she knew that she had never _had _dreams or _could _have them. Her dreams were only visions. Visions of the past, present and future. And judging by her vision from last night, this was a vision from the present. It had happened.

"The war has begun."

**AN: So, I know that I abandoned you guys for a while, but i'll try to upadate way more often. And I wasn't so sure if my writing days for zutara were still going. So what did you think? Did I do a good job? Did anyone get that last part from Professer Luna? If not, I'll just tell you...she's Suki and Kykui's mom...ya know, make mommy proud? Remember their parents were missing? Well, yeah. Please review and let me know your thoughts :) Also, I am open to any requests on what you would like to see. You can add those in to your reviews. Thanks again!**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: So, it looks like no one is really paying good enough attention to the previous chapters...or maybe you are and just not saying anything or not putting two and two together to get four. Hasn't ANYONE noticed that there are TWO Irohs? One on the ship with Kanna AND one traveling with the gang? Anyone? No? Then I guess this chapter shall address that.**

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA is not mine; however characters not seen or even heard of on the show or plots that are mentioned in this story are mine. Please, no stealing.**

**Bleeding Blue Fire**

**Chapter 19**

**Written: August 4-August 19, 2011**

**Posted: August 19, 2011**

* * *

Now that the war between mankind and Lifebenders had officially begun, Zen had told everyone that they would expect to see them more frequently. She told them that newborns were always vicious and brutal, and were experts at shape shifting and creating doppelgangers of other people. She also educated them on how to kill a lifebender. The only way to kill one was to behead it. She explained that the true powers of lifebenders are all in their minds. They have to think about what they want to change into or kill before they do it. So if you cut off the mind/body coordination, then a Lifebender is nothing; literally. As soon as the last vein snaps, the body turns to dust.

The gang listened to her advice and warnings as they flew through the dark and starry sky. Giving Aang a break, Sokka decided to take the reins and let him join in with the others. Katara was recovering rather quickly, but still resting peacefully in the arms of Zuko on Appa's saddle. Ry chose to not to fly on Appa as well, but to fly the skies as her beastly self. No matter how many times she saw her like that, Suki still could not believe her eyes.

Just as Zen was telling how she had once saved an innocent little boy from her once best friend, Appa was soon drifting downwards.

"Sokka, what's going on? Pull up!" Aang yelled, nearing the bison's head.

"I'm trying! And he's trying! But we're being sucked into something!" Appa was trying as hard as he could to push up, but the night winds were too strong, causing everyone to fly off of the saddle and into the dark and haunting forest below. Everyone had fallen into a large, shallow pond with a huge SPLASH! The first to pop out of the water was Zuko, sputtering and coughing up fish water.

"Sokka, where are we? This doesn't look exactly like a Royal Earth Kingdom palace to me!"

Wringing out the map, Sokka began to glaze over it, desperately trying to find their whereabouts. Katara walked up to him to see, also.

"I don't get it," Sokka started. "There is no swamp on this map! We should be in a little passageway called the Serpent's Pass." Katara looked at the map and slapped Sokka upside his head. "Ow! What the-"

"The map is upside-down, stupid! You've been steering us in the wrong direction for the past few hours!"

"Way to go, genius!" Kar Mae snapped.

"Next time, I'll drive," Aang said softly.

"Hey, where are Ry and Appa?" Zen asked frantically. Everyone looked around to see that the two creatures were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, we're not going to find them in the moonlight. We'll start searching at sunrise," Zuko explained, drying his clothes with his body heat.

"Are you suggesting we stay the night!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Are _you _suggesting we walk around here in the dark and let anything that's hiding in here attack us from behind?"

* * *

As the violent winds drug everyone down, Appa and Ry were thrown across the swamp. Ry was thrown into a large tree as Appa hit the ground below her. Growling furiously, Ry began to make her way to Appa. She was upset because they had been separated from the gang and finding them at this time of night was not going to be easy.

Appa grunted, trying to communicate, asking what to do. Ry grunted back, saying that they would fly up and search in the morning. Retracting her wings, Ry settled down in her place. She decided to sleep in her (insert creature name) form to scare off any predators that may have been lurking because she was more than sure that nothing would want to feel the wrath of two huge beasts.

* * *

The gang had made due with the limited materials they found and set up a small fire. They were sitting in a circle, back to back, trying to get the slightest ounce of sleep in their bodies before going out into the swamp to hunt for their companions the next day. The fire flickered and shadows danced across every one of their calm faces.

The sound of hooting owls and crawling insects was just barely audible to the half-asleep former prince. But a voice; a voice calling out to him caused his eyes to shoot open and stir him from his position. He sat up, leaning in to strain his ears for the noise again. He heard nothing. As he began to lean back into the group, his name was voiced again, louder this time. Zuko stood up and began to walk into the darkness of the trees and whatever may lie within them.

"Hello?" He whispered. He gently moved branches out of his way and continued deeper and deeper into the swamp. "Who's here?"

As the former Prince set another twig aside, he entered a large field. There were no plants or vines or any weeds. Trees towered over, covering the area like a dome. But he wasn't alone under the trees. There was girl. He could just barely make out her silhouette across the way. He took a step forward.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He asked aloud, waiting for some sort of reply. Silence was his answer. He began to walk more briskly, now, becoming frustrated that she ignored him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

This time, the girl turned around to face him. He froze. He could barely see the golden eyes that pierced his. Her hair was long and light brown; great contrast to her porcelain skin under the moon. He held her gaze for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only three minutes. Her round face was oddly familiar to him, but he could not place it.

"Do I know you?" Still, no words escaped her bright lips. Zuko decided that it was time to extinguish the remaining yards between them. The closer he got to her, the farther she faded. He then started jogging lightly. Before he knew it, he was in a fully fledged sprint. When she stopped moving, he was only within an arm's reach of her. He slowly reached up to touch her face, when he got an unexpected surprise: he felt something rich and slimy ooze through his fingers. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head, and then reopening only to be face to face with a curtain of vines and leaves. Zuko turned around. The field that had once been so large and lengthy was only a small five-to-ten feet clearing; and more importantly, he was completely alone in that clearing.

* * *

The auburn-haired warrior awoke groggy and aching from resting on the hard ground. She looked up to see that her shoulder pillow had gone missing. She stood up cautiously, careful not to jerk the pony-tailed Fire Nation teen beside her. She gazed up at the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. She looked at her friends and decided to let them rest while she searched for the former Prince.

Suki walked and walked through the large swamp, calling Zuko's name. Out of nowhere, a misty fog covered the grounds. Suki looked off into the distance to see a manly figure. She smiled.

"There you are!" She began to walk to the man only to realize that this man had shortly cut strawberry blonde hair. This was not the hair of her friend. She resisted the urge to choke back tears as her heart sank. "D-dad? Daddy, is that you?"

The man did not move.

"DAD!" The Kyoshi warrior sprinted to the man as fast as she could. "I can't believe I found-"She stopped in midsentence as she went to place a hand on her father's shoulder to spin him around, only to find that it was a tall tree trunk. She stepped back, agape, before dropping to her knees, letting tears flow freely in disappointment.

* * *

There were only seven more members left in the circle still resting peacefully. Without noticing, a long, slimy vine came slithering out of the swamp similar to that of lion-snake. It crawled up and coiled itself around Sokka's ankle, dragging him roughly. The tough yank woke Sokka, and he immediately began screaming and thrashing, waking the others. Aang sent an air whip his way, causing the vine to yelp and slither away.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Katara asked, stretching.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go find Appa and that other thing so we can leave."

"Her name is Ry, Dumbbell," Zen snapped, whacking Sokka on the arm.

"Hey, where are Zuko and Suki?" Katara asked worriedly.

"Probably making out somewhere," Kar Mae said to herself.

"WHAT?" Katara shrieked.

"Sorry! I forgot you guys were a thing." Kar Mae smiled genuinely, insuring she was only joking, but Katara still glared at her.

"Well, we won't find ANYONE just standing here, so I say we split up and search," Sokka suggested. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways into the swamp.

* * *

"Would you look at that, Tho? Them thang's huge! And jus' look-uh that one! It's purple!" Due licked his dry lips as he secretly watched Ry and Appa. "Ya reckon they taste like Possum Chicken?"

"Due, you think everythang taste like Possum Chicken," The man known as Tho replied as he sat calmy in the leafy canoe. "But let's find out. Approach quietly."

Slowly, many rafts were visible to the two beasts. They held their ground as the man inched closer.

"Careful now, we jus' fixen ta eat-cha, dat's all," Due cooed. At his words, Appa and Ry darted in the opposite direction.

Tho slapped Due upside his head. "Now what-cha said dat, ferr? Full speed! GO!"

On cue, Due and his men stood up and weaved left to right, then quickly motioning their arms in circles like propellers. In an instance, the boats revved up and were on the animals' tales. They shot out a net that enveloped Appa, stopping him in his tracks. Ry immediately stopped running, and turned to face the swamp men. She growled, low, fierce, and then roared. The bellow was so powerful , the benders fell down, knocked to their feet. Ry jumped into the air, and transformed back into her human self, landing in the pond on two feet, gracefully. She walked up to Tho in the canoe and gave a menacing glare.

"Let him go! NOW!" she yelled.

His eyes widened. "You're one of them, aren't you? You got brown hair and brown eyes but purple fur and black stripes...should've been obvious."

"What? You've seen someone like me before?" She stepped back and lowered her voice. "Where?"

"Right here, in this very swamp! They come in, abusing thangs, killin' any-N-everythang they purple eyes see! You come here ta kill somthin', too? 'Cause if dat's da case, Ima have ta fight you."

"Oh, no! I'm not like them! I don't kill. I'm actually traveling with the Avatar...and trying to stop the other ones like me. They're evil."

"Well, shoot! We been knew dat they's evil! And da Avatar? Well dang, you got good friends! Where they at?"

"I don't know. We got sucked into something and we were separated. Hey, could you take that net off of Appa? That's the Avatar's bison, you know," Ry said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah. Sure thing," Tho replied. He motioned for his men to go and cut the net off. He then turned back to Ry. "Can we help ya find your friends?"

"Sure! That'd be great." Ry climbed onto Appa's head and lead the canoes full of swamp men down the stream.

They had been moving for almost half an hour before suddenly seeing a figure be knocked into a large branch.

"That's Sokka!" Ry called. "In this direction! Let's go!" They maneuvered to the said location before looking at the scene before them. An enormous vine monster was slinging vines everywhere, tangling up the gang. Katara had sent a water whip straight to the mask of the thing as the swamp men watched her in awe.

"Hey! We're kin! Huu, STOP! DAT'S FAMILY RIGHT DERE!" Due yelled to the beast. Everyone stopped to look at them.

"Ry!" Zen called as she raced towards the bison. She jumped on Appa's back to hug her friend. Aang raced to hug Appa, and Sokka just looked into the eyes of the monster and questioned his name.

"Huu?"

The vines all fell to the watery ground, revealing a short, yet portly old man. "Hello, there."

"What do you mean we're kin?" Katara looked back between Huu and Due.

"We's waterbenders, too!" Huu, Due and Tho were all coming to approach the gang.

"Ahh, okay," Katara forced a smile.

"Huu, this is da Avatar and his friends," Tho announced. "They crash landed here."

"The Avatar? Come with me," Huu gestured for them to follow him.

The Foggy Swamp Chief guided them to a high branch that over looked the entire swamp.

"Um, Mr. Huu, is this swamp magical?" Kar Mae asked to break the silence on the way there.

"There is nothing weird about the swamp!" Sokka protested. "And Huu, here, is going to tell you. Right, Huu?"

"Actually-"

"He just _had_ to actually."

"The swamp is a mystical place. Gives us images of people we've lost...people we loved. Time is an illusion, so is death. Everything is connected. Breathing, living together as one. So, we are still connected to our loved ones who have passed."

"That explains why I saw my dad," Suki said quietly.

"My mom," Zen added.

"Monk Gyatso, too," Aang hung his head.

"But what about me? I saw someone I've never met," Kar Mae stated.

"Me too," Zuko agreed.

"Yeah, some girl," Sokka joined.

"I' haven't met who I saw, but I know who it was," Katara intervened.

"Think about it," Huu smiled.

"Time is an illusion..." Katara muttered.

"...So that means it's someone we WILL meet?" Zuko tried.

"Very good," Huu praised. He then looked at Iroh. "You haven't said a word to me. Do you not know who I am?"

Iroh's face faltered. "You're Huu. The Chief of this lovely swamp," he smiled.

Huu smiled again. "Right. What did you see in the swamp, Iroh?"

"I saw...my son."

"Liar," Huu spat. The gang gasped and looked to Iroh. "You saw...yourself."

Sweat ran down the old man's face.

"You're not Iroh, are you?" Huu questioned. Iroh looked from left to right. The girl closest on his right was nowhere near prepared for what happened next. Iroh released a blood-curdling shriek and grabbed Suki by the waste as his faced rounded and became a terrible shade of black. His violet eyes were vicious as he spread his wings and took flight. Iroh had transformed into a flying boar. Ry was about to take flight, as well, to save her, when a large branch outstretched and caught the boar by its' neck. It flung itself so hard, it broke straight through the boar's neck, beheading it. As soon as the branch went all the way through, Iroh bursts into nothing but dust, leaving Suki to fall back down to the swamp. Sokka raced to catch her, but was too late. She plopped into the arms of a strong, black haired swamp bender. He was actually very attractive compared to the other benders. He smiled at her.

"You okay, Miss?" He didn't have a strong accent, either. She noticed his dark blue eyes.

"Yeah...just peachy," she beamed.

"Hey, you don't have an accent," Katara pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. Name's Jack," he looked down at Suki. "And yours is?"

"Suki," she blushed.

"Hey, she's saved now, so you can put her down, now!" Sokka growled out of jealousy.

"Sorry, dude," He let Suki on her feet. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Kar Mae answered. She then looked at Sokka. "His girlfriend is back in the Fir-...his hometown." There was an awkward pause.

"Well, I think we should get going, now," Aang clapped his hands together and said his farewells to the men. Everyone said goodbye, Suki thanking Jack with a small kiss on the cheek, earning a heated glare from Sokka. As everyone loaded up, Katara looked up to the sky and silently thank Tui and Agni for their information. Katara had seen Toph.

"Hey," Zuko asked as they were finally up in the air, flying in the right direction. "If that Uncle was a lifebender, then where is my real Uncle?"

"That, Zuko, I don't know," Zen replied sadly. "Huu said that he saw himself...meaning that your Uncle could be dead or he would've encountered him in the near future."

"Well, when did the lifebender Uncle come into view? I mean, when did all of this happen?" Zuko was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

**AN: Soooo, yup. The Iroh with the gang was a fake and none of you guys knew, haha! I still got it :) Please review this chapter! Give me your thoughts on my little twist, please! If you're confused about where he first came in, don't worry, it'll be explained in a later chapter. And if your wondering how Huu knows Iroh, that will be later explained, too. But more importantly, REVIEW! I have NOT even started thinking of plans for the next chapter in "BREATHLESS" because I got like 80 something hits and only TWO reviews. So, if you wanna read more, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**-PRIZES-**_

_**-**__**In your reviews, guess who Kar Mae, Sokka, and Zuko saw in the swamp. Reviewer who gets them all right gets to create a character that will be added in "Bleeding Blue Fire"!**_

_**-100**__**th**__** reviewer gets a shout out, a character, AND an exclusive look into the future chapters of "Bleeding Blue Fire"!**_


	21. Another Apologybut with good news :D

ANOTHER APOLOGY…..Yeaaahh.

Urrrrmmm….Hay, guys. So, guess what?

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK…..again lol

But really this time. I actually sat down and thought about where I wanted to take the story and all of this creativeness just erupted and now I've got a kick ass storyline! I promise that no matter what, ya know, unless death, I'll finish the story, and I know exactly how to. Everything is planned out and plotted, I've just gotta transfer it from a memo to actual chapters.

As you know, since I've started this story from the way beginning, it will take some time to complete….and if it it's not done by the time I get to art college, then we're all screwed lol

Sooo, yeah. I'm back, ladies and gents. I will TRY MY ABSOLUTE BEST to update at LEAST once a month. AT LEAST. I mean, I'm balancing high school and college classes with a straight A average, I'm a varsity cheerleader, I'm an artist, and I'm only sixteen….cut me some slack, guys.

I know I've had three years' worth of slack, and I'll promise to do better. Just hang in there? (:

Thanks, babes.

I'm nothing without you.

-zutara4evr.


End file.
